The Gate Keeper's Resolve
by GeminiMab
Summary: A journey to find what was once lost. A depression that's lifted with a gift. A glimpse into a past that was all but forgotten. Determination, revelations, and reunions await in this tale. What lengths and pains would you endure to make the one you love smile? (I DON'T own FT. And The summery is purposefully meant to leave you unaware of what this story holds :P Rating may go up?)
1. AN and Dedications

**This first page is merely AN. **

**This is an idea that has floated in my head on and off for a VERY long time now. While I don't want to tell you much on the story you are about to read I will say that this is a labor of love and imagination. Somehow the thoughts and concepts you are about to read just kindda make sense to me. At least it's a possibility anyway. **

**I want to dedicate this story to ALL those who have begged me for more when it came to my story "Draco" and also "The Great and Powerful Igneel" two of my one-shots that ppl just wanted ****_more_**** from. **

**Also this is dedicated to my fans/favs/followers/lurkers. In the last year since "Nightmares" has been finished you guys have done nothing but impress me! The traffic alone is insane! I've finally hit hat coveted 500 reviews and I'm flabbergasted! As way of celebration I decided to finally put my thoughts down and create what you are about to read. **

**I don't know how well received this shall be but I truly do hope that ppl enjoy this as much as I do while writing and reading it over. **

**As for my update time frame... I'm not sure. Last year with "Nightmares" I was able to post once a day. I will attempt that but I'm shooting for once every three-five days. My daughter is older and requires more play time and MUCH LESS nap time LOL. As I write this I'm currently on chapter nine in my writing so I have a fair lead on you all atm. But I'd like to keep that lead. Since it's the weekend I'll post chapter 1 today and chapter 2 tomorrow. **

**Now then, I'm finished with my ramblings and I will let you get on with the show... Errr... Story LOL**

**~Gemi**


	2. We're going on a trip!

Lucy stared intently at the maps and notes scattered across her desk as she subconsciously bit the end of her pencil. "This has to be right." She mumbled around the eraser. Even with all of the extensive research she's done, she still couldn't feel confident in that statement however. Sighing heavily and closing her eyes, she dropped the pencil in favor of running her hands over her face in frustration as she leaned back. She had gone over everything time and time again. If she wasn't right then so be it, but she couldn't take the chance of telling anyone until she went and found out herself.

While it would only take a few days to get to where she was headed, the journey would be a perilous one. Once she arrived she had no idea what awaited her or how long she would technically be gone. However she had no choice but to try. If she was right, the outcome would be beyond worth the price she was about to pay. She had been saving her jewel for months and purchasing the items she would need in secret. Her rent had been paid a full two months in advance this morning, much to her land lady's surprise, and her equipment packed and stored in a locker at the train station so no one would find it. She was physically ready for this, mentally though she was unsure of herself.

What if she faced something on the road she couldn't handle? What if she lost her keys? What if when she got to her destination she was right but faced even larger danger with what she was looking for? While she had been told many stories that had all been positive there was still the chance that her story teller had been the only exception to the rule. Groaning Lucy shook her head to clear it.

Standing abruptly she forced determination. "I can do this! I'm a Fairy Tail mage and we can do anything we set our minds to! I'll do my best!" She cheered giving herself a pep talk.

"YOOSH! I'm all fired up! What are we doing?!" Natsu's sudden voice yelled through the room.

"AYE SIR!" Happy cheered as well.

Lucy froze momentarily being scared out of her mind at the intruders. She was sure she had locked her door and all her windows, she had even made sure to close the flu on the fire place. So how was it the dragon slayer and his exceed were now standing next to her and excited beyond belief? "KAAAAA! How did you get in? And WHAT are you doing here?" she yelled.

Natsu relaxed his excited stance and crossed his arms smiling wide, while Happy floated up to his shoulder. "We came to visit, duh!" was the only response to her questioning. Glancing around the room he spotted the mess lying on his blond team mate's desk. "Oi, what's with all the maps? OH! Are we going on a trip?!" he asked once again getting overly excited.

"I hope it's some place with lots of fish!" Happy added.

"I hope it's somewhere with tons of meats I've never tried!"

"Aye! I hope-"

Lucy cut the pair off suddenly, "_We _are not going on a trip so you two can just stop and get out!" she growled out while speedily gathering her notes and maps and clutching them tightly to her chest. She watched horrified as the pair blinked at her and began to pout.

"But Luuuccccyyyyy a trip sounds really fun." Natsu whined. "Besides if you're not planning a trip for us then why do you have maps with all kinds of writing on them?"

Lucy cringed mentally as she felt the heat rising to her cheeks in embarrassment of being caught. He was the last person she wanted knowing about this. "Research." She spit out quickly. Noticing the looks on both Natsu, and Happy that told her they were not buying the excuse she huffed. "It's for my novel. If I'm to be an inspiring writer then I need to research places I've never been. You know, so that I have a broader variety of scenery." She attempted once more lamely.

Natsu eyed her suspiciously. He didn't buy her reasoning in the least. However, he could tell that whatever the real reason was she wasn't about to spill it. Frowning he said, "If you say so, but don't go running off without us. We're a team. We're supposed to do things together."

Knowing full well she could not promise something like that she merely smiled and attempted to change the subject. "So why did you two come to 'visit' me so late at night?" she asked while placing the items she held onto into the lockable draw of her desk.

Once again the pair was all smiles as they said in unison, "Sleep over!"

Lucy groaned and face-palmed. "No. Just no way! How many times do I have to tell you that it's inappropriate for you two to spend the night here?"

"A bunch cause I still don't get why it matters if it's me and Happy staying with you." Natsu pouted.

"Happy and I." she attempted to correct.

Natsu stared at her thinking she was going to continue. "Happy and you what?"

She sighed, "No dummy you said 'me and Happy' when you should have said 'Happy and I' it's proper grammar."

The pair shrugged and both mumbled, "Weirdo," not very quietly as Natsu flung himself into the cushiony comfort that was known as Lucy's bed, while Happy took over the side of the pillow by the wall.

Horrified Lucy began yelling again. "What did I tell you two? Get out! This is _my_ apartment and _my_ bed! Neither of which I said you could stay in!" Huffing at the lack of response from the pair she asked, "How would you two like it if I just barge into your home and tried sleeping in your bed whenever I felt like it?"

Natsu looked to Happy then rolled over facing the angered woman. For once he looked contemplative as he scratched his head in thought. "Well, our place isn't as fun. And my bed isn't as comfy." He began slowly. Smiling brightly he continued, "But if it was you, we wouldn't mind at all would we Happy?"

"Aye sir." Was the exceed's sleep filled mumble of a reply.

"See!" he said ignoring the blush that was creeping up her face. He'd never tell her but he always like the fact that she would do that when he said certain things.

She puffed out her cheeks trying to drain the color from them. He didn't mean it the way it sounded and she knew it. Her heart though always hoped he did. Sighing once again she mumbled, "Whatever," as she took her pillow from the bed and marched over to a chest against the wall to retrieve one of her spare blankets.

Natsu pouted as he watched her. "Lucy? Come on I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep baka. I'll turn off the lamps as soon as I get the couch made up."

"But…" he trailed off not sure how to properly ask what he wanted and not make her mad.

"Natsu, we've been over this. If it isn't proper for you to stay the night it certainly isn't okay for us to share a bed." She responded knowing full well what he was trying to imply.

Natsu's frown deepened as he scratched his head in thought. "That still don't make any sense weirdo. I mean who's going to know other than us? It's not like there isn't plenty of room or something. Besides why should you care so much if it's me?" Seeing her suddenly stiffen he quickly added, "And Happy?" He looked away from her and started rubbing his cheeks to try and relieve some of the color that made its way to his face at the verbal slip.

Sighing in frustration she said, "The point is I'd be unfit for marriage if people thought I let some guy sleep in my bed with me all the time."

He felt pained by that. "So now I'm some guy?"

Hearing the hurt in his voice brought on a wave of guilt. "I didn't mean it like that, Natsu. I'm sorry." Groaning she attempted once more to make him understand. "Society doesn't view things as innocently as you do. If someone heard about us sharing a bed they would think that we were… well…" Growing red from the embarrassment of the conversation she huffed and attempted to continue her thought. "They would think we were doing much more then sleeping."

"So?" The question left his mouth faster than he could contemplate stopping it. Hearing her startled noise he internally groaned. "I mean so what if someone thinks like that? The guild knows I stay here all the time and they don't seem to care or think those things. And even if they do they don't treat us any different."

For a moment Lucy's heart stopped and hope welled in her chest. That was short lived though with his continuation. Continuing to turn out the lights in the apartment Lucy settled down into the make shift bed. Mumbling she said, "Maybe they don't say anything to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just drop it Natsu. I've tried explaining this over and over again to you and if you haven't caught on by now you never will." Burying her burning face into the pillow she called out, "Now good night."

Sighing deeply through his nose he said, "Night Luce." and rolled over. He wasn't stupid. He fully understood her reasoning. However he had to wonder if she would ever catch on to his. Or was it that she just didn't want to even entertain the idea?

Groaning lowly he rolled onto his stomach and made himself more comfortable. He'd deal with these thoughts more in the morning. Maybe he could convince her that a trip would be a great idea? If he was lucky he might be able to keep Happy occupied if they went somewhere by the sea. She was obviously already planning something. So what could it hurt to convince her to plan that something with him? Smiling into his pillow he settled down for the evening thinking that his idea sounded perfect.

* * *

**And there you have it. This chapter doesn't tell you much but I do hope it attempts to pull you in! I don't have much to say so I'll wait to see if there are any reviews to answer to tomorrow. **

**However let me take a moment to *cry* SERIOUSLY Mishima is a TROLL! damn him and this weeks chapter! And Wendy!? GAHHHHH! I don't wanna prove any spoilers for anyone that isn't up to date but I gotta say EPIC "Wendy is growing up" moment! But the end of the chap... kindda cheesey for me... *sigh* oh well I guess it's to be expected. **

**Anyway...**

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gemi**


	3. To the fish

Natsu sat at a booth in the guild motionless. His arms hung limply at his sides, while his head rested on the table in front of him, eyes glued to the guild house doors. This had become his routine. Each morning he would wake up physically searching and sniffing for any sign Lucy had been in her apartment. When he would come up empty, he and Happy would walk out to the train station and search her locker just in case there was some clue they had missed. When that would prove futile they would head towards their own home on the off chance their missing teammate was there. Finally, after all the failed attempts to find her returned, they would head to the guild where Happy would fly off in search of someone to play with and keep his mind occupied, while Natsu would sit at the same booth in the same position. When Mira or Master would begin sending people home the duo would make their way back to Lucy's apartment, once again perform a search, and then finally attempt sleep in her bed only to repeat this process at the first sign of light in the morning.

Natsu groaned. The separation felt like it was killing him. Why couldn't she take him with her? Why hadn't she told him where she was going? What the hell had she even been doing there in the first place? Growling he pulled her note out to read it for possibly the five thousandth time.

_Natsu and Happy,_

_I'm sorry to just suddenly leave on you two but I had too. Please don't be too terribly mad at me! There is a reason that I had to leave on my own. I'm begging you DO NOT FOLLOW ME! I promise I will be back as soon as I can be! My rent is paid and there is plenty of food in the kitchen so help yourselves as a way to make it up to you! _

_I'll bring you guys both something back I promise! Plus when I return I'll go on as many missions as you guys want. Until then maybe find someone else to go with you guys in my stead? _

_See you sooner than you think!_

_~Lucy_

_PS- __**DO NOT DESTROY MY ROOM!**_

Natsu growled louder. He wanted to crumple the note, burn it, maybe even eat it. Anything to take out his frustration. However he couldn't bring himself to do any of those things. So, he refolded it and stuffed it back in his pocket releasing a heavy sigh in the process. Mentally he counted the days since he and Happy returned less one blond. Sixteen.

It had been sixteen days since they returned from their quest to attempt to follow her. If that was the case it has been twenty-three days since the pair woke to find Lucy gone and the lone note in her desk.

When they woke to find her already gone Natsu was instantly on alert. Lucy might have been an early riser but she had never left early unless there was a mission to go on that required it. That and she had never left with them in her apartment before. Normally she would wake up and cook breakfast then demand they leave so she could properly get ready for the day with a promise to meet them at the guild within the hour. Since she had been acting weirder then normal the night before he instantly thought the worst. The first thing he did was go to her desk to look for the maps and other papers she had stashed in there the prior evening. He was prepared to break the lock if need be but found the draw unlocked and empty, spare the accursed note.

Happy had sat on his shoulder reading the note with him and then burst into tears. "Lucy left without us! Natsu she's going to go on a trip and eat all the fish!"

Natsu had slightly chuckled at that. "Don't worry buddy we'll find her and make her get you extra fish for running off on us!" he told his exceed while smiling reassuringly. On the outside he looked normal and calm. Inside however was a different story. He felt uneasy with not knowing where Lucy was and not knowing if he could find her. It wasn't that he didn't think her capable of taking care of herself. Not by a long shot. It was more of the fact that he had come to realize that without her around things were just _off_. Not just things, but **him**.

She meant more to him then the painfully platonic relationship she seemed content with. It was for that reason that he continued to go along with how things were. He'd rather be her friend then nothing at all. That didn't mean he didn't make sure to always, and he meant **ALWAYS** get between her and a date or possible suitor. He'd lure her away with a kicked puppy look or scare the guy off with a show of magic. The persistent guys however, he would finds ways to keep her at the guild or out on missions longer than needed so she was the one to stand them up. Being incredibly embarrassed Lucy wouldn't bother to seek the guy out again. And on the rare occasions she did the man in question usually had found solace in their resident alcoholic, aka Cana, who always happened to be in the right place at the right time. It's amazing what a few bottles of booze will get her to do as a favor and a few more to keep her mouth shut about said favor.

"Natsu? Where are we going to start looking?" Happy asked pulling Natsu suddenly from his musings.

"Hmm." That noise being his only response as he thought about where they would begin their search. They had no clues to where she headed but knowing Lucy and her dislike of walking they needed to head to either the stables or train station. His stomach turned at the mere thought of transportation. Groaning he mentally shook the thought away and instead thought of his revenge on Lucy for making him have to go near his arch nemesis let alone possibly have to use a form of dreaded transportation. Unsure where to really start he decided he'd just use his natural abilities and track her the good old fashion way. Taking a deep breath through his nose he began the search. "This way buddy!" he cheered.

"AYE SIR! Off to the fish!"

* * *

**Yes I am a troll! If you've ever read my work before you'll know that. MMMUUUAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAH *cough* Sorry evil laugh has a mind of it's own.**

**Anyway... No reviews to go over so I will say that while this one might be a bit slow going it does get more interesting. I think... LOL**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	4. Willing and Able

**Deborahpflover****- I'm glad! I'm really hoping that those that feel the same curiosity you do are not displeased with this when it's done. But that is the question "what" indeed! **

**I thank my lurkers/favs/followers as well! Please keep enjoying!**

* * *

Lucy strained to catch her breath. Obviously she misread the depth of this particular mountain. The climb was grueling and the air was extremely thin at this altitude. Finally feeling rested enough she turned to scan her surroundings. "Beautiful." She mumbled as she took in the view. The sun was setting on the horizon leaving the area in a sea of oranges and reds that reflected off the thin clouds that looked more like a mist now that she was at their level. The large lake that was at least a half day's hike behind her glistened and reflected the colors. She felt like she could stay here a lifetime just to enjoy this view.

A sad smile graced her lips at that. While the view was amazing it would have been better shared with her beloved team. Natsu was spontaneous and hyper but he appreciated natural beauty possibly more than herself. She missed him, and Happy as well, terribly. However there was no telling if she was correct or not on this journey and so she couldn't chance bringing the pair along. Reaching in her bag she pulled out her water bottle and map. She was close to her destination. She scanned the horizon once more and attempted to calculate if she could make it there by nightfall. Nodding in determination she realized if she didn't doddle any further she could with enough light to set up for the night before she attempted the unknown.

It had taken her only a couple hours to reach her perceived destination. She had already set up her tent for the night and gathered what she would need for wood for the evening. Even if she was where she hoped was the correct spot she would need a full nights rest for what she was about to attempt. Groaning she rummaged through her bag trying to find her matches to get a fire started. However night was settling in fast and it was a new moon meaning she had to hurry and get her camp fire lit.

Crying out in frustration she threw the bag down. "If Natsu was here I'd be enjoying a warm fire already." She pouted to herself.

"Maybe I can give some assistance." Loki smiled at his mistress while grabbing her bag and gathering some of his light in his palms.

"KAAAA!" Lucy screamed in fright. She was _not_ expecting anyone. "Damn it Loki! You scared the hell out of me! Do you want me to die young?"

The spirit chuckled as he retrieved the matches and began starting the fire. "Why would I want such a dreadful thing? If you were to leave this earth then I would be less the most beautiful woman in history as my master."

Lucy rolled her eyes at his shameless flirtations. "Whatever." Noticing the fire starting to grow she sighed in relief, "Thank you though. I appreciate the help."

Taking a seat next to her on the ground he smiled, "Anytime Lucy." He watched silently as she went to work pulling out some of her supplies to make a meal for herself, politely declining when she offered to prepare him something as well. The pair sat in a comfortable silence until he decided he needed to voice his thoughts. "Are you not the slightest bit curious?" he asked.

Lucy smiled slightly at his question and looked behind her to the mouth of the cave. Sighing she answered honestly, "I am. But it doesn't feel right without him here. It would be like digging into his past without his knowledge and it would just feel wrong. Almost like I'd be violating a part of him that he holds onto fondly." Shaking her head negatively she concluded, "I have no right. Even going through all this I have no right. The only reason I'm here is because I might be the only one that can do this for him. If it wasn't for that…" she let the thought die off knowing he'd understand what she was trying to say.

Loki smiled cheekily at her, "I would bet you a month's rent he'd bring you here if you just asked. You wouldn't have had to go through what you did to find this place."

Lucy blushed and rolled her eyes, "I doubt that. We maybe friends but we tend to not talk about those things often. The past can be painful and I don't want to put him through that."

He chuckled softly at that. Sitting up and stirring the fire he simply replied, "All the more proof that I'm right." Silence engulfed them once more and Loki sat patiently while Lucy ate her meal and took in the scenery. He could understand the choice in location. A vast forest near the top of a mountain peak, fresh water from a stream close enough to hear the rush of it's flow, plenty of cover from the elements as well as a never ending supply of game to hunt. Yes he could see the reasons in this location but for all it's beauty he knew what awaited his master and it bothered him to no end especially for how little she really knew what awaited her. Crux, Master, and books could only tell her minimal information.

At some point Lucy sat back to stare at the stars and he too decided to take in the beauty of the night sky. Breaking the silence he said, "You realize there is far more danger and troubles ahead of you if you do this, yes?"

Lucy laughed lightly, "I do. But it's not like I haven't been in a similar instance before and came home from it in one piece."

"True enough but you weren't alone then. Far from it. Where you intend to go you cannot call on any of us should the need arise. Are you really prepared for that? Let alone the possible consequences?"

Lucy sat up and regarded him for a moment. Biting her lip she replied, "You sound like you're telling me to turn back and not try?"

Loki sat up as well and sighed heavily while adjusting his glasses. "I might be." Seeing her disapproving look he continued before she could reprimand him, "Where you intend to go is nothing like anywhere you've been. Also, the seals are not meant to be broken. To do what you are hoping will break one of them. To keep it in place will consume a great deal of magical energy. Think about what is guarding the seals. Do you think you can handle that alone?"

Tears welled in her eyes at the lack of faith her friend was showing her. "I have to try! I'm the only one that can do this! I'm the only one _willing_ to do this!" Looking away from him and to the fire she drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on them before continuing softly, "I'm one of the last celestial mages left. I only know of one other, unless you want to count Zeref?" She shivered slightly at the thought. "If I don't try no one will. Not for the right reasons at least. It's doable. I know it is. Maybe _my_ reasons aren't the right ones either, but I can't let this opportunity go by and do nothing about it. It wouldn't be fair to anyone involved." Closing her eyes and willing the tears back she whispered, "Besides if this works I can help all of them. Give them all a moment together once more."

Loki smiled softly at her. This was what made Lucy special. Her undying love for her friends to go to any length to make them happy even if it was only a moment. He hoped beyond everything in him that she would find her own happiness soon. "I see." Standing he brushed off his suit and readjusted his tie. "I shall take my leave then. I may not be happy about this decision for more than one reason but I accept it. And contrary to what you might believe right now I do have faith in your ability to do this. I just don't want to see you suffer because of it."

Lucy turned her head to him and smiled slightly. "Thank you. And I'm sorry to put you all through this. It's just…"

He held a hand up stopping her. "I understand." Walking up to her he knelt down and hugged her tightly in a friendly embrace, "Just be careful and come back to us." Taking her right hand into his own he rubbed his thumb over her guild mark and added, "_All_ of us."

Returning his embrace she smiled and whispered, "I promise I will." With that Loki stood, nodded and was gone.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! *giggles* **

**While I could have gone into an in-depth thing about Lucy's traveling it just felt tedious and not worth the time. This story isn't about the journey to where she's going. It's more about... WAIT! No spoilers for you! :P**

**A fair warning though. This story will jump a bit around. What I mean by that is some chapters will be based on Lucy and what she's up to and other's will be based on Natsu and Happy and what they are up to. However I do hope no one finds it to horrible to follow along. I've read the chapters I have completed so many times at this point and I think it's easily follow-able... be it cause I wrote it or not I'm not sure. **

**With that said... If there is an issue in the flow and some one is having trouble keeping things straight please do not hesitate to msg me. I will be more then happy to sort the time line for some one if needed. **

**Also I'm happy to be able to keep with a daily posting for the last few days. **

**Anyway...**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	5. Twelve Hours

**titania99- I was wondering what happened to you LOL. Glad you got yur pc back up and runnin! All I can say is I REALLY hope I live up to yur gut reaction! LOL I've got a million ideas goin on in my head on this particular piece and I'm not sure what direction it'll take yet but I'm a "figure it out as I go" person when I write so we'll see where the plot bunny takes me! And no LMFAO I'm not Mashima! I wish I could draw a damn dragon the way he can! LMFAO If I could I'd have my epic back tatt done already! HAHHAHAH BUT TY TY TY! I try very hard to keep them all ic rather than... oh what's that word... ooc! oh yes that's the one! LOL ;)**

**Deb- I'll be one impressed Gemi if you figure it out just yet. Don't worry soon enough you'll know what she's up to. BUT until then let the curious kitty rampage through yur mind! And TY! I love how ALL Lucy's spirits will pick on her once in a while. Even if Loki has a CRAZED love for her he knows her better then herself. At least I feel like her spirits would since they are tied directly to her own magic and that is a part of her being. That was actually one of my favorite chapters to write in this piece. **

**And now on with the reading!**

* * *

As soon as Natsu and Happy left the apartment Lucy's scent was gone. Growling in frustration at the fact that she had been hours ahead of him for that to of happened he turned to Happy. "Well looks like she got up really early." He sighed.

Happy began to tear up again, "Natsu… You don't think…" Ringing his paws in front of him nervously at his thoughts the exceed desperately tried in vain to hold back his tears. Sobbing he yelled, "Lucy wouldn't leave us forever would she!?"

Natsu's eyes widened in shock at the outburst. Kneeling down he placed a comforting hand on his long time partner's head. "She said she'd be back buddy. Besides, do you think I'd let her go on some fun trip without us?" He smiled his signature grin in reassurance.

"AYE!" Happy cheered feeling slightly better. Taking flight he looked to his partner. "So where to first?"

Paling at that thought of going near either destination Natsu replied, "To the stables!"

The pair had come up empty and wasted precious time by going there first it seemed. No one there had seen the blond in weeks, since the last time the trio came through on their way back from a mission. It was noon by the time they arrived at the train station. They hadn't even bothered to stop to eat yet. The lack of food and lack of information was grating on Natsu's nerves by the time they reached the ticket booth. "How is it **no one** would have noticed her boarding a train or buying a ticket!?" He growled at the fearful teller.

"I'm s-sorry Dragneel-san! I s-swear to you I've b-been here since 4am! Miss Lucy never purchased a ticket from me today!" the man stuttered.

"She had a locker here with her stuff! She obviously took a train today! The damn thing still has her scent all over it!"

"I'm sorry!"

Natsu sighed. He was getting nowhere with this guy. Not unless you counted scaring the shit out of a public servant. Scanning the platform he noticed several more employees roaming about. Turning his glare back to the man in the booth he growled, "Who else has been here all morning?"

Pointing a shaky finger to his left the poor ticket booth seller said, "Jim the mechanical operator."

"Thanks." Natsu grumbled before heading straight to his next victim. "OI Jim!" he yelled gaining said man's attention. The man in question looked to be around the same age as Macao or Wakaba. He wasn't much taller than himself and was slightly balding. What hair he was losing though he made up for in weight.

Jim turned a friendly smile towards Natsu and Happy's direction, "Good afternoon you two! What can I do for you? Here to learn about trains?"

Natsu just glared and held back his stomach at the thought of the accursed train. "No." he bit out. "I'm looking for my partner did you see what train she got on?"

The man looked thoughtful for a moment and scratched his chin. "Partner you say? Well that's not much to go on my boy. I see many women go by in the course of a day." He smiled and chuckled at his own joke completely oblivious to the waning temper of the dragon-slayer.

Natsu sighed and ran a hand over his face. This guy was irritating him. "My partner is Lucy. From Fairy Tail."

"Hmm." The man noised while stroking his chin in thought once more.

Natsu growled at this, thinking the guy was taking far more time then he needed to remember who he was talking about. They lived in the same town! Not to mention she's from _Fairy Tail_! Everyone knew who she was now after the games and all. "She's like this tall, blond hair, had a locker she would have gotten stuff from before she left." Seeing no recognition on the man's face he continued, "For fuck's sake she's got a guild stamp in pink on her right hand just like this one!" he yelled while pointing his thumb at his own mark.

Recognition shown in the man's face suddenly. Snapping his fingers he exclaimed, "OH! You mean that curvy blond you're always with!"

Natsu just rolled his eyes being used to the old perverts in the guild. "Yeh that one. Did you see what train she got on today?"

The man completely ignored his question getting a far off look in his eyes. "Ah the body on that girl! What I wouldn't give to be twenty years younger I tell ya! Married man or not! The things I could have done to that in my youth. Hell given the chance the things I'd still do." Nudging an elbow in Natsu's direction and adding a wink he continued, "I can see why you'd be following a hot piece like that around my boy. I tell ya, if I wa-" Jim never got to finish his thought because he found himself dangling slightly off the ground by his throat.

Now this guy had finally pissed him off. It was one thing to make a passing comment about Lucy's physic, Natsu wasn't blind he knew all too well the attention she attracted, but to continue on was another thing all together. Add in how he found infidelity to be a passing comment and he finally struck the last nerve. No one and he meant _no one_ was going to get away with that kind of talk with him around. "What train you old pervert?" He growled in the man's face.

Happy giggled behind his paws, "He lllikes her." Earning a glare from Natsu as to say 'not the time' Happy turned his attention to the mechanical operator. "Aye you should just tell Natsu where Lucy is before he _really_ get's made." He grinned evilly.

"O-o-ok!" The man gagged out. Finding himself suddenly on the ground in a heap from being let go he coughed violently while rubbing his abused neck. Catching his breath he looked fearfully to the dragon-slayer while rasping out, "She took the 3am on the North-Eastern."

"Shit." Natsu cursed under his breath as he turned from the frightened man without so much as a second thought. That meant Lucy was already nine hours ahead of them and on a train no less. Storming back up to the ticket booth he slammed some money on the counter once again scaring the poor teller. "I need two tickets for the next North-Eastern out of town."

"S-sure thing Dragneel-san!" the man squeaked. Pulling out the tickets and sliding them over he said, "Train leaves at 3pm sharp." While attempting to smile.

"WHAT!?" Natsu slumped in defeat. Did he say nine hours ahead? He meant twelve. Sighing he looked to Happy, "Come on buddy lets go home and pack."

"AYE!" happy cheered following his friend closely.

The pair walked into the guild an hour and half later in search of food and the Master. "What the hell do you mean you know where she's going and to leave her be?!" Natsu yelled.

Makarov just sighed and took another drag of his pipe ignoring the outburst. "Boy if you know what's good for you, you will **not** follow her."

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You know I'm not going to do that. Come on Gramps! Just tell me where she's headed. She might need help!" he whined.

Makarov raised a brow around his mug at the boy in front of him. Taking a long drink he sighed his contentment before regarding Natsu once more. "Are you saying Lucy isn't capable of taking care of herself?"

Natsu looked honestly insulted at that. "WHAT!? Has the alcohol finally rotted your brain?! Sheesh! You know I think everyone in the guild able to hold their own! This isn't about that."

"Oh? Then what _is _this about?"

" We're a team! We're supposed to do whatever it is she's doing as a team!" Natsu exclaimed flailing his arms about wildly in an attempt to get his point across.

By this point most the guild had dulled to a low roar in order to hear what was going on up at the bar. Worried whispers soon turned into knowing smirks. If the master wasn't worried about Lucy and was telling Natsu to leave her alone then they felt no need to worry either. She'd eventually turn up again before anyone knew it. But Natsu's reaction to the situation was amusing and providing a wonderful form of entertainment.

Makarov chuckled eyeing Natsu's flustered appearance. Scratching his head in thought he turned mischievous hoping to get the boy to leave him be. "You've been on plenty of missions and trips without Lucy so what's the difference?"

"It's not the same thing!"

"Oh really? How's that my boy?"

Natsu's face was becoming flush with the new turn the conversation took. "Because… Because…" Growing angrier and frustrated he yelled, "Because it just is!"

Happy's giggles were heard down on the other end of the bar from where ha sat by Cana. The two looked at one another and said in unison, "Because he lllikes her!" Causing Cana to cackle in laughter and promptly fall off her bar stool. Somehow though her drink stayed fully upright.

"Damn it Happy! Shouldn't you be helping me here?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said cheerfully flying over to his partner. Putting on his best sad face and tearing up his eyes, he looked to the master as well. "Please Master! We're really worried about Lushy!"

Makarov sighed heavily looking at the pair of sorrowful, pleading eyes. "Look brats! Lucy is fine. What she's doing is something she wishes to do on her own and if I was worried for her well being I wouldn't be sitting here idly." Picking up his pipe once more and the news paper he began to read making it perfectly clear that the conversation was over.

Natsu glared at the old man. Irritated with his lack of willing information he smirked and lit the news paper on fire before running as fast as he could for the guild doors. "See ya Gramps! Come on Happy we have a train to catch!"

"AYE SIR!"

Makarov sat there with the remaining fragments of his paper clutched in his hands as he watched the guild doors close. "Damn brats." He mumbled under his breath with a knowing smile.

* * *

**YEY ME! Four day's in a row! I've surprisingly been able to stay far ahead of postings with a chapter or two a day written! YEY! *does a jig***

***cough* Sorry about that I get ahead of myself and forget I have an audience at times.**

**Anyway let me say I know NOTHING of trains aside from the subway... However I have noticed that there is the guy that controls the movement of the tracks so that's who "Jim" is... if some one knows the actual name of that job I'd gladly update this chapter to be correct. **

**Past that I think that's it for today... Hopefully I'll see you guys tomorrow.. depends on how far I get today! :)**

**Keep readin and reviewing!**

**~Gemi**


	6. Open

**Stellalona - TY TY TY *bows* There are a few ppl with ideas but no one has come right out and said anything. We'll see if yur right ;)**

**tit- BAHAHAHHA yes I'm gonna call you tit cause it's fun :P ANYWAY I must say that if some one has the same ideas as I do I will be a giddy bitch. Although I will say I'm a bit worried about possibly having a new stalker. HAHHA Even if this isn't exactly what you are thinking and hoping for I still hope you'll continue t enjoy it!**

**AziaTheSunDragonSlayer-WOW I'm SO incredibly happy that you enjoy(ed) so many of my works! And be careful bringing whips out... My muse is a dirty dirty lil guy! LOL **

**Deb- LOL yeh I tend to type really fast and then on top of it when inspiration strikes I can go on hours at a time with my train of thought. But TY TY!**

**~*~And now for the story~*~**

* * *

Lucy awoke with a start. Sitting up fully she grabbed her keys and whip and slung open the tent's opening. There was nothing. The air around her was calming and cool. Even though she was startled awake for some unknown reason she felt safe and secure in her current location. Sighing she relaxed and took a deep breath of the fresh air. Looking around she noticed the first signs of morning. Birds were chirping and the sky was lightening. "Might as well get ready." She mumbled.

After making quick work of her tent and bedding she threw a small amount of wood on the glowing embers in order to make her morning tea and something to eat. She didn't know when the next chance she had to enjoy such things would arise.

Her nerves started to shake in anticipation. Taking a meditative pose she tried to relax. She would need her wits about her and every drop of magic energy she could spare if this worked. The whistle from her kettle brought her out of her peaceful state. Cursing under her breath at her own forgetfulness Lucy managed to eat her food and clean up the rest of her camp site just as the sun was rising. It had been a long time since she had to smother a fire, normally Natsu just at it. She chuckled at her own thoughts.

Standing determined she brushed off her shorts and pulled out her keys. "Now or never!" She exclaimed while grabbing the particular one she was looking for. "Open the gate of the Twins. Gemini" Within a matter of seconds two puffs of smoke appeared before her.

"Good"

"Morning"

"Miss"

"Lucy!"

Lucy smiled at the pair as they took turns greeting her. "Good morning Gemi and Mini. If you could please transform into me. Today's the day!" The pair nodded and then transformed into their mistress causing said woman to groan and face-palm. "Why do I always have you two copy me when I'm in the least desirable clothing for public?"

Before her stood herself dressed for bed in a very thin and tight spaghetti strap tank and the smallest pair of shorts known to her wardrobe. Gemini blinked then cocked their head in confusion. "We're not sure mistress. We just do as we're told."

Lucy just rolled her eyes and waved it off attempting to make a mental note to have them copy her once more when she was dress normally. "Don't worry about it we're the only ones out here save for some wild animals. At least I can't get too embarrassed this time." She laughed lightly causing her twin to just shrug. "Ok guys follow me." She stated heading to the mouth of the cave.

Taking a deep breath she stood at it's opening but didn't venture in. If the legend had been correct she should assume the gate would appear here or somewhere very near this spot. Smiling to Gemini she stood back to back and grasped her spirits hands, closed her eyes and focused.

"I am the keeper of the gates." She began the chant. "I guard their keys with my soul. I command them to my will. My will is for passage. I command thee Gate of the Draconous Realm to allow my passage. I command thee Gate of their Kings to allow my passage. I command thee Gate of Fire to allow my passage." With that she opened her eyes. Had she been able to look in a mirror she would have seen they no longer were brown but the night sky danced at the edges followed by a bright gold with a raging fire dancing within their depts. With one last breath she focused every ounce of magic in her and demanded, "I command thee Gate of the Fire Dragon Igneel **_OPEN_**!"

A brilliant fire engulfed the entire mountain in a flaming inferno at her declaration, only to dissipate a second later leaving no trace it or Lucy had been there.

* * *

**I know! I know! It's SO short... But yeh sorry about that but it's kindda where it needs to end. Anyway...**

**I was going to go on a tangent about this chapter... My thoughts and such... But as I was giving it my finale read I thought... "Screw it" and I decided that when this piece is fully done I'll make a whole chapter with AN with my thoughts and what not on the whole concept I'm going to go into. The reason is that if I go off and start talking well... I'll reveal way to much of what's to come in the story. **

**I'm not really sure the length this is going to be... honestly? I'm writing chapter 12 and it's not even near done. But at the same time the amount of traffic this story is getting tells me ppl are at least interested in it. **

**I do what to apologize though... I've read this chap over and over and over and something in the writing style just feels off... I can't explain it but I also can't figure out what I would change... So if it's not up to par let me apologize now. **

**With that...**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	7. Respect for the elderly

**tit- LMFAO I am for-warned! But no you don't have to wait long to get the next chapter. I'm doing surprisingly well keeping up with my normal daily updates! To answer you... A while yet LOL It's at least a few more chapters away anyway. But they do meet back up.**

* * *

Natsu and Happy had been walking all night. The tired exceed had eventually taken purchase on top of Natsu's head in order to get some form of rest since it seemed his partner wasn't going to stop.

Once they had gotten off of the hell that was a nine hour train ride and Natsu had regained use of his limbs they set about town to see if anyone had seen Lucy. An older couple that happened to be passing the pair had over heard them asking the merchant about their friend and stopped.

A man looking to be in his eighties tapped Natsu on the shoulder, "Excuse me young man." He said gently.

"What gramps? I'm kindda busy here." Natsu snapped in his frustration. Seeing the startled expression of the couple he sighed, "Sorry. I'm looking for someone and can't find them."

The man and his wife shared a smile before he spoke up again, "Yes I heard." He chuckled lightly then continued, "I believe the young lady you are looking for passed through around the lunch hour."

Natsu and Happy both perked at the new information. "Where did she go!?" They asked in unison.

"I'm not sure." The man said sadly. "My wife and I own an eatery on the outside of town. It's been a busy day hence the late hour for us to be heading home. Anyway, I think she was the one that had stopped by. She had a massive bag with her and was pouring over maps while she ate." Thinking for a moment he continued, "She had camping gear with her I am sure of it."

At that his wife spoke up, "When I refilled her tea she had asked how far she was from the **Hi no Ringu**. It's the mountains to the east about half a day's walk. Past the Fiore border and into Seven."

Natsu smiled brightly at the information he was given. He finally had a path to head on. "You guys are the best! Come on Happy!"

"AYE SIR!"

"Young man wait!" The elderly man called. Seeing Natsu stop and look at him he continued, "We're not far from our shop and you boys look famished. If you insist on heading out tonight let us help you a bit and open the kitchen to make you a meal."

"You really are the best gramps!"

Several hours later led to the tears of exhaustion from the elderly couple. It was well into the middle of the night, almost day, before the monster and his cat had finished eating. They had heard of having a large appetite but they never fathomed the depths of the pair's stomachs.

A large belch escaped both Happy and Natsu as they sat contented while rubbing their engorged stomachs. "Oh man that hit the spot huh buddy?"

"Aye. Natsu do you think we should save these dumplings for Lucy?"

"Hmm. It would make her really happy." Smiling evilly as an idea came to his mind Natsu said, "Yeh! Lets save them but tease her with them! Make her promise us something great before we give them to her! What do you think?"

"AYE! You're so smart Natsu!"

Nodding and grinning vigorously Natsu said, "Sure am!" Turning to the exhausted puddles of human he bellowed, "Hey thanks for the meal but we have to go!" With that Natsu slapped some jewel on the table and the pair headed off.

Thanks to Happy's aria they managed to make it to a small village on the outer edge of their destination in time to watch the sun rise. The duo walked through the almost empty streets wondering if it was worth asking around or not if anyone had seen Lucy. They stopped at a street vender that was just preparing to open for the day only to be rudely chased away.

Scratching his head Natsu wondered what that guy's problem was when he saw a man passed out in the street propped up against the local bar. The guy reeked of alcohol but that didn't stop Natsu."Oi old man!" He said while tapping the guy in the side with his foot. "Hey wake up! I need to ask you something."

Bleary blood shot eyes began to open and take in their surroundings. The man mumbled something about the poor treatment of the elderly before his eyes fell on Natsu's form standing above him. Suddenly his eyes grew in size as he was stricken with fear. "M-m-m-MONSTER!" the man yelled while trying to push himself further against the building he had been using to sleep on.

Natsu and Happy looked at one another in confusion. Looking around at the mostly abandoned streets Natsu scratched his head and laughed, "Sheesh you've had way too much to drink. There's nothing here geezer. Calm down a minute and help me out would ya?"

"Get back! I'm warning you! Just get away from me! I want nothing to do with you, you damned beast!"

"Uhh… Look old man I don't know what kind of crazy dream you had but it's just me, you, and Happy here."

"For fuck's sake Jin what are you going on about so early in the morning?" An equally old man grumbled as he stepped out of the residency side of the bar. Clearly the man was the owner or at least care taker of the establishment. See his long time friend and patron's scared expression caused him to look around as well. When his eyes landed on Natsu he started reacting in the same manner as the man against his building. "Get the hell out monster! Didn't we tell you before to never come back!?"

Natsu's eyes widened at the second man's outburst. Why were they insisting he was some kind of monster? Hurt shown for only a moment on his features before he got frustrated with the old men, "Look you old coots, I'm not a monster! I'm just looking for my frie-" but he didn't get finish his statement before he was beamed in the head with a rock. "What the hell!"

Before he could beat the living hell out of the two, Happy took it upon himself to grab onto Natsu and lift them up and away from the town. It wasn't until they no longer could hear the two men's cries that Happy spoke up to his brooding and overly quiet friend. "Natsu?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't get it Happy! What did I ever do to them? I don't think I've even been there before!"

"Maybe you look like someone they had a problem with?" Happy offered.

Natsu sighed deeply, "Yeh maybe." He mumbled. Something was gnawing at him though. He felt like he should know what they were talking about but just couldn't remember. Rubbing his hands over his face in frustration he sighed. It wasn't worth the effort. Right now he had to focus on finding his blond. Scanning the area he realized that the place _did_ look familiar. He's seen this same scenery before but from much higher up than Happy could pull off.

* * *

**Yup I'm a troll! You don't even have to say it :P**

****** BTW "****Hi no Ringu"means "Ring of Fire" goggle it ;) There is a reason I called it this LOL **

**My plot bunny has been going nuts trying to pick the correct direction with this story. I'm constantly re-vamping things I wrote days ago and re-editing others. It's nuts. Needless to say I'm having fun! **

**Also a HUGE shout out to ALL those lurkers/favs/followers! You guys keep me going. Even if there was only one then my job is complete because I've brought entertainment to someone. :) **

**With that I'm SO excited cause tomorrow is FRIDAY! New FT chapter day! *dances merrily* **

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gemi**


	8. Of days long forgotten

**Azia- LOL *bows* TY! I'm try my best :)**

* * *

The sun was setting when the pair reached a large lake in the middle of the valley. Natsu sat there staring into the reflection of the lake. It had been plaguing him all day. Why? Why did those men react like that? Why did he feel like he had been in that exact village before? Why was Lucy headed this way? Of all the places she could be going why here and why now? There were just so many 'whys' going on in his head. Taking his eyes from the water he looked to the mountain that soured high into the sky ahead of them. Tears pricked his eyes but he held them back. Now was not the time for nostalgia. He was sore, tired, and still Lucy-less. Laying down on the grass he sighed. "Hey Happy? Let's take a break."

"Aye finally!" came the weary replay from the tired exceed. He too laid on his back in the grass and promptly fell asleep.

It was moments later when the call to finally let sleep take him came over Natsu.

_He was standing in the middle of the village they had been chased from that morning. From the position of the sun it looked to be about noon time. Happy was nowhere to be found and people passed him without so much as a second glance. That was odd considering that morning's incident. _

_Walking further in the town he noticed it looked different then what he had seen that morning. There were different venders with different wares then what he saw setting up. Strange. Shrugging it off he turned a corner only to find himself staring down an alley way where a group of children happened to be surrounding another child that was curled into itself protectively hiding their head. The children surrounded the poor huddled mass armed with stones and torches to light their way. He could have sworn it had been noon just moments ago. _

_"Get out of here orphan!"_

_"Yeh you're smelling up the place freak!"_

_"We said to leave!" _

_The other children continued their tirade causing Natsu's anger to rise. Just as he was about to yell at the brats for picking on this poor kid, the child being taunted raised defiant eyes to the crowd stopping him in his tracks. He was staring into his own dirtied tear stained face. Given a much younger version of himself. So young in fact that he obviously had forgotten about this. _

_"I'm not a freak!" yelled the tiny Natsu before throwing a weak punch at the closest antagonizer. The other children laughed and continued with their jeers now adding in calls of him being weak. _

_Natsu closed his eyes in disgust and hatred. There were reasons he blocked this out apparently. He didn't want to watch this but his mind was going to force him to re-live this moment in his life it seemed. At the feel of magic suddenly rising his eyes shot open to the see how this had played out. _

_The body of the tiny Natsu shook with a mix of fear and anger. Slowly, ever so slowly the dust that surrounded him began to swirl around him. He could feel like something was calling out to him. Something powerful, something that could prove he wasn't weak to these jerks. It seemed though that the other children weren't about to back down. Just as one moved forward to land a blow someone stopped him._

_"What do you brats think you're doing down here?" The new person shouted. Natsu squinted in the dim light of night trying to place the face. His eyes widened as he recognized a younger version of the man from earlier. Jun, Joan, Jim? He couldn't remember. Natsu watched frozen as the man stepped further into the alley and continued to talk. "What's this? Oh it's the street urchin!" he laughed as if he had made one of the funniest jokes. "Did these children finally corner you? About time you get what's coming to you for all the stealing you do around here!"_

_Tears pricked at the boy's eyes as his rage finally took over. "I'm NOT a thief!" The magic power that had been gathering finally hit it's crescendo as the fires that were once on torches surrounded the tiny boy like a whirlwind of furry. Before anyone knew what to make of it flames shot forward and hit Jin engulfing him. In a moment of panic and regret all the anger flooded from Natsu's smaller self and he let the tears free. He never wanted to hurt people._

_The rest of what happened was a blur to Natsu as he watched in clipped visions of others gathering and his younger self's cries and pleas for forgiveness. He cringed every time he heard the word "monster" leave someone's mouth. He watched heartbroken as his tiny feet ran and headed for the woods bloody and bruised and crying full force with a mob hot on his heels. He closed his eyes and willed away his tears and anger. That was a memory he could have been happy to keep forgotten. _

_Sighing he opened his eyes once more to find himself at the lake he and Happy had stopped to rest at. However he wasn't awake yet. That was proven by the fact that he was watching as his young self cried to the point of hyperventilating, huddled behind a large boulder while clutching his legs to his tiny chest protectively. "I didn't mean it!" he chanted over and over into his knees while he rocked back and forth. _

_"Did you apologize then?" A deep gravelly voice asked. _

_That was when Natsu took note of the other presence there and the smile that reached his face couldn't be helped. There seated by the lake casually drinking was Igneel. This had to be the night they met. _

_Young Natsu jumped up suddenly, "I-I-I said I'm sorry! Leave me alone! I p-p-promise I'll never come back!"_

_At this Igneel chuckled and stood to his full height stretching his wings. Yawning loudly he grinned at the boy's stunned expression. "Well if you apologized then it's their fault for not accepting! Besides what could a little brat like you do that was so wrong?" He laughed and the sound rang threw the valley like an explosion. "Did you eat a cookie before dinner and mommy got mad?"He asked patronizing the child before him._

_The boy once again looked sad and turned his eyes from the dragon. "I don't have a mother." He whispered._

_Natsu noticed Igneel's happy expression turn grave. "What did you do boy?"_

_Tears welled in the boy's eyes once more and he covered his dirty face with equally tiny dirty hands sobbing into them. "I burned a guy! I didn't mean it! I don't even know how I did it!" He hiccupped and continued, "I was so scared and angry at those big jerks! Th-then he came along and called me a thief. I've never stole nothing! And then the fire… It was all around me… Then… then…." And with that he sobbed while muttering incoherently. _

_Igneel's eyes took on a pained look and softened. He nodded and started walking towards the mountain. "I suppose it can't be helped then." He said as he walked past the boy. He continued to walk for a few moments until he looked behind him and called, "Well are you coming or not?"_

_Natsu watched as his younger self let his tears subside and a bright smile lit his face. His heart ached watching the scene. Igneel was leaving once again. Given this was a memory but he was leaving. He started calling out to the dragon as he watched them fade into the foliage of the forest before suddenly taking flight._

_ He called out until his voice was horse._

_"IGNEEL! __**IGNEEL! **_IGNEEL!"

_He tried to run but couldn't and yelled once more._

**"IGNEEL!"** That was when he realized he was sitting on the ground, by the lake, drenched in his own sweat, and the sun was due to rise soon.

* * *

**You so weren't expecting that were you? MMUUUHHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHA! *cough* Sorry... evil laugh and all...**

**Anyway... So this is just something that Idk just seemed likely... I mean Natsu was found really young by Igneel... And if you EVER pay attention anytime some one calls him a monster or freak he kindda flipps out about it. There has to be a reason behind that. **

**YEY ME btw for daily updates! With the weekend commin Idk what I'll be doing... I might take the weekend off and pick up on Mon. Not really sure yet. But no matter what...**

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gemi**


	9. Gate Keeper

**StarsAlignment- TY TY TY *bows* I will try my best! **

**Azia- LMFAO I did it cause I could! :P But TY I'm glad while last chapter made you upset yur still enjoying the story LOL**

**Deb- TY! Yeh I'm a bit anal in my writing so that's why I tend to have a chunk of chapters ahead of the readers when I first post. This way I can pull tiny details in or add them and what not. :) **

**tit- Yes it was. Cause I mean Natsu seems like the type that he wouldn't even be fazed by having a convo with a dragon. But the whole dream was a memory. Why the village seemed so damn familiar and then just cause with the Igneel part. Also AWWWW I'm yur bedtime story! LOL That's kindda neat and I now kindda know what area yur from ish sortta now :P**

**rxp- ! I am I am! I guess I'll be a summer poster LOL *blushes* I love how yur one of the ppl to notice the small things I reference LOL As for the village... You don't get a time line as to when Igneel found Natsu. All that's ever said is he was found in the wilderness by Igneel and then the few flash back pics you get Natsu is young. Drawing wise he's somewhere between 2-5 in age because really he looks the same age as Asuka at the youngest of pics. And she is between 2 and 3 currently in the story line. There has to be some reason as to why a small child like that was just out by where a dragon lived and then began to stay with said dragon. So my imagination just went with it. Cause like I said Natsu always flips about being called a monster. Like every time some one says that to him he's insta pissed LOL And you know well everything comes around at some point and time. :P Silly silly you I'm a troll extraordinaire! **

**~*~And now that the replies are done...**

* * *

Natsu banged his head on the table in frustration. If they hadn't slept so long they would have caught up to her. They would have stopped her from doing whatever stupid thing she had done. They had only been walking an hour maybe two when he felt it. It had been Lucy's magic but it was an extreme amount of it at once. He instantly called for Happy to take them up but no sooner had they been above the tree line did the mountain become engulfed in fire. In the blink of an eye it was gone and so was Lucy's magical energy.

It had taken Happy four days to literally drag him from the place they _both_ disappeared. The exceed had waited until exhaustion had finally taken over and then flew them to the train station once more. It then took him another two hours to convince Natsu to head to the guild for help. "Some help," he growled under his breath. While everyone else looked worried about what Natsu had told them happened, Master just nodded and said, "Good," before ignoring everyone in favor of his drink.

Why is it the place that holds his happiest memories has to be tainted with his saddest? Natsu sighed and pulled the note out once more to look it over. "You said you'd be back soon…" he mumbled to himself while placing it back in his pocket.

"Oi flamer what's with the stupid look?" Grey said while taking a seat across from him and pulling off his shirt.

"Go away." Natsu growled without even raising his head.

Grey smirked, "Make me."

"Look Ice Stick your face makes me sick, your voice grates my nerves and your stench hurts my nose so get the fuck away from me. I'm busy."

Grey sighed at his rival as he tossed his pants over his shoulder. "She'll come back moron. If Master isn't worried you shouldn't be."

Natsu growled deeply, "Back. Off."

Ignoring him Grey continued, "Honestly I don't blame her from needing a vacation from you." He watched as Natsu's back tensed. Grinning evilly he said, "I just wish she would have taken me with her. I'm _sure_ we could have had fun _together_."

The air felt damp suddenly as a cry of "WHY GREY-SAMA?!" rang through the guild.

Natsu however, didn't even give warning before he flung himself over the table at Grey punching him in the jaw. Inwardly Grey smiled as he flew back into a pillar. It was good to see Natsu acting somewhat normal again.

The fight caught the attention of the guild leading to Elfman calling, "To fight is to be men!" before he jumped into the mix.

It wasn't long before the three turned into four, then five, and so on, until it was an all out normal brawl. Erza sat patiently at the bar doing her best to ignore it. It was the first time in weeks Natsu had acted normal and so she would allow it. This **_once_**.

"He misses her." Mira said while grabbing Erza's empty plate and refilling her drink.

Erza nodded her agreement. "It can't be helped. Lucy wished to do whatever it is she's doing on her own. We must respect her wishes as well as listen to Master and not worry."

Mira sighed. "I know. I just feel bad for him. I've never seen him so depressed and isolated. Even Happy has a hard time getting him to smile. The guild itself just isn't the same"

"I know. Those three spend a great deal of time together so it is easy to see how the loss of one would affect them so deeply."

"I might know what happened to Lu-chan." Levi spoke up appearing in a seat next to Erza. Both Mira and Erza looked expectantly at Levi silently encouraging her to continue. "Well I was going through some books down in the library and came across this." She said pulling out a very worn and old looking leather bound book. "It's a book on forms of Celestial Magic." Smiling slightly she said, "I thought Lu-chan would like to read it when she got back." Flipping to a page she pointed and continued, "This part here is what I think she is doing. It talks about a legend where a Celestial Mage can call upon a dragon by opening a gate, or series of gates really. The gate has to be opened at the dragon's birth place it seems. Here." She said showing the other two where to begin reading.

_The gate keeper must command the gate to fall to thine will. This shall only transpire if the gate keeper is of pure intent. If ill will is the wish then the keeper shall perish with the gates opening. To unlock the Draconous Realm is no fair trial. However, that is but the first path thee must venture. To bring forth one specific to your desires ye must begin in their beginning. To attempt otherwise is foolish and worthy of only death. _

_The gates are in no short amount. Nobility, element, size, and more are to be found once the Draconous Realm is opened._

"I don't really get how it's done, the book doesn't say. But I'm sure if Lu-chan came across this she would have looked into it." Looking to the two dragon-slayers in the midst of their activities Levi lowered her voice and said, "I think she's searching for Natsu's father in there."

Shock was evident on the other two women's faces as all three turned to make sure their conversation hadn't been heard. When no one looked to be paying much attention to them they sighed in relief and then pondered what Levi had just said.

Erza was the first to speak up, "Are we the only one's you've told this to so far Levi?" Seeing the woman nod she sighed once again, "Good. I think it best to keep this between us for now. I believe Master already knows and he is not worried so we should not burden our friends further."

Mira agreed right away but Levi hesitated. Taking a glance at one particular dragon-slayer she bit her lip. "But…"

Erza placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure if Lucy is successful she will have no issue helping the others as well."

Levi smiled, "You're right!" She agreed shoving the book into her bag.

After that the three carried on with idle chatter. That was until a chair came flying across the guild hitting Erza solidly in the head. "THAT IS _IT_!" the enraged female yelled before exquipping and jumping into the fray.

* * *

**So yeh in case some one didn't catch it... When Lucy woke up that morning she was startled for some reason... And When Natsu woke up that same morning he was bellowing out for Igneel... He had been so close... So so so close... But then I wouldn't have the story I want LOL. **

**But a little more insight as to what Lucy is doing. Or trying to do at least... **

**NO update tomorrow... Family get together and I won't have any time to write until way way late. So I shall take Sunday off LOL But fear not I'll be back on Mon no issue :) **

**Until then..**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	10. The Great and Powerful

**Azia- LOL I hope so too :P But ty!**

**Deb- Honestly who doesn't love Juvia's crazy?! LOL But ty ty ty! **

**tit- It really is super cute when he gets all jealous! LOL And your wait is over LOL But I had a GREAT time out with my fam and watchin my girl run around my Grandma's yard! **

**TheWriter222- First off damn those reviewers for giving you a spoiler LOL. Also LMFAO we'll haftta find you a Natsu plushie to hug tight! But TY TY TY TY for all the praise on keeping the characters in character! I really do try hard! And no I'm not Mashima nor do I have access to the FT vault of info LMFAO... Although this is a common belief it seems HAHAH But TY once again! I'm very happy to have some one enjoy my imagination! **

**rxp- Pretty sure "drama" is in the listing for this story... :P *tee hee***

**A HUGE shout out to all those reading and lurking! Even if you don't say anything I do watch the traffic on this and so I want to give my thanks for being readers to you as well!**

* * *

It was **_so_**incredibly hot! Sweltering even. The heat was so intense Lucy was sure her skin was going to melt. The pungent smell of sulfur was suffocating her as well. Lucy squinted while repeatedly wiping the sweat from her brow in hops to keep her eyes open. The sight was not what she expected and she had to wonder if this is what Loki had been trying to warn her about.

Volcanoes erupted all around her and lava flowed freely in rivers. The sky was darkened by smoke and ash. It looked as if it too had been scorched with its deep purples and blood like reds. She swore if those religious people in the world could see this place they would call it 'Hell' and she would probably agree on the spot.

A heavy blistering wind on her back startled her causing her to lose her footing and fall, only to jump up quickly due to the burning pain that traveled through her body wherever it had met the ground. "HOT HOT HOT!" she yelled out while attempting to blow on her hands and shake them violently in hopes of cooling the flesh there. A deep rumbling sound caught her attention causing her to pause and look up from her abused hands. The sight left her frozen with shock.

Glowing eyes searched brown depths before the source of the eyes let out an ear piercing roar causing the blond to cover hear ears and attempt to hold back tears while holding her balance so as to not be knocked back by the force. When she was sure her hearing was still in tack she dropped her hands and smiled brightly and stared in awe.

She had done it.

She had found _him_.

"I did it!" She squealed in victory while doing a little jig. "I'm so excited! I can't believe it! I can't wa-"

"QUIET!" The beast bellowed and growled menacingly.

Lucy gulped nervously and stopped moving about. She had thought this was a possibility. He didn't care for humans it seemed. Natsu was his only exception. Before she could formulate a plan of action to appease the great dragon he spoke.

"Why have you crossed the gates? If you plan to destroy my seal then you _child_ are one thousand years too young to attempt. If you dare to challenge the Great and Powerful Igneel then come forth and perish!" He exclaimed coming to his full height with wing spread and glaring looking as formidable and terrifying as possible.

Lucy couldn't help it.

She tried vainly to hold it in.

Tried…

She laughed.

She laughed hard enough her sides began to feel sore and her eyes watered further. Noticing the dumbfounded stare of Igneel didn't help matters either. "You… You… Oh man!" she attempted to speak but just could not break the fit of laughter. Noticing he was growling again she gave an effort at sobriety. "Sorry. Sorry." She said holding her hands up in mock defense. "I see where he gets it from now!" And once more she burst into laughter.

At this the towering pillar that was Igneel deflated and he flopped over to lie down. Looking forlorn he grumbled, "I'm losing my touch. Last two humans I come into contact with don't even flinch." Looking to the still chuckling woman he sighed, "Leave this place child. This realm is no place for a human to survive in."

At that Lucy finally sobered up. Smiling brightly once more she said, "Not without you big guy!" Seeing Igneel raise his head and a brow at her she dug into her bag and pulled out her chalk and began the task of drawing a large magic circle.

Igneel's eyes widened slightly at what she was doing. "Child?" he asked suspiciously."Who _are_ you?"

Not missing a beat while she worked Lucy replied, "Lucy Heartfilia, the one and only Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail."

"Why does that irritating brat's stench linger on you?"

To that Lucy blushed deeply. "If you mean Natsu, we're friends and team mates." A soft smile played on her lips, "He's my best friend. My first human friend really."

Igneel eyed her and then smiled slightly. His son had grown quite a bit it seemed. "Why are you here? Why go through this?"

Lucy stilled in her work for a moment and regarded the dragon. Ignoring the color that rose on her face once more she said, "Because Natsu means a great deal to me and I'm the only one willing and able to do this for him. He's been searching for you since you disappeared and misses you a great deal. They all do."

"All?"

She smiled and nodded while going back to her work. "Gajeel and Wendy as well. They are two of our friends who were also raised by dragons and have searched for them."

To this Igneel sat up on his haunches. "You would endanger your life force for them?"

Lucy snorted. "I owe Fairy Tail everything. So, yes."

"Then why not attempt this foolishness with another?"

Lucy sighed and stopped her work once more. Taking a deep breath she stood and looked directly in the dragon's eyes. "Natsu is the first person to look at me and see just Lucy. He and Happy befriended me and helped to make my dream come true. Given they're annoying, destructive gluttons and don't know what privacy means, but I owe those two everything I can give them for making my life better then the stories I grew up dreaming about."

"Happy?"

Laughing slightly Lucy once more crouched down and started working on the magic circle. "That's Natsu's best friend, foster son, and exceed partner. He's a talking, flying, blue cat that Natsu hatched when he was a kid. Really he's an exceed but their just flying cats so, yeh." She waved off with her left hand as she continued her work. "He eats me out of every fish I've ever purchased since meeting him, and he makes fun of me more times in a day then I can count." Smiling softly she continued her tangent, "But he's one of the first to comfort me on bad days. And like Natsu he'll do everything in his ability to help keep his friends safe."

"I see." Igneel rumbled. He watched silently for a long time while Lucy worked on the magic circle. There was great power hidden in this girl. That was evident by the fact she was still coherent after crossing over. His eyes softened slightly while watching her. By all rights she shouldn't be here. Through history there were few that could attempt the opening and live through it. Most had some darkness hidden within. This girl though didn't. She was here purely to make a 'friend' happy even if it was short lived. He snickered mentally. 'Friend' indeed. It was clear to his senses just what she was but it seemed she was unaware. He would have to have a talk with his idiot of a ward. "What is he _really _to you?"

Lucy felt the blush reach her toes at that question. "Well... uhh..." Clearing her throat she took on a tone, "You ask a lot of questions you know that? I mean fair is fair here I have some of my own."

Igneel smirked at that. "By all means then."

"Oh, well... Ok" she mumbled. Clearing her throat she asked, "Why is this place a freaking furnace? I mean I get it you're a fire dragon but sheesh! Back home there's a pretty mountain, lush forest and a crystal clear stream. Not this.." once again waving her hand around she attempted to think of how to describe the area. "This lava death trap."

Igneel laughed at that, the sound carrying above the noise of the current volcanic eruption. "I am around three thousand years in age. The gates represent the place of our birth. When I was born this _is_ what that mountain looked like."

"Oh." She mumbled feeling incredibly stupid. Mulling it over she decided to ask one of the questions she had been dying to know. "Why did the dragons get pulled into the gates?"

The dragon sighed and looked off into the distance. "It's the price we must pay for our naivety."

Lucy looked confused at that. "Naivety?" Looking up she watched as he nodded but didn't indicate he would continue talking. "But what exactly are you guys protecting?"

Igneel narrowed his eyes, "You know well that I cannot divulge what we guard."

Lucy laughed nervously at his tone and glare, "Can't blame a girl for trying right?" When she felt more then heard him snort she sighed in relief.

"Enough with questions. Tell me how you met him and this Happy."

That began Lucy's re-telling of her first encounter with Natsu and Happy. How he had the absurdity to be searching for a dragon in the middle of a thriving port town. Also how the re-met on the slaver's ship later that night only to watch as he fell to motion sickness. And finally how they had destroyed the port, mostly him but she could take the credit for the ship that was perpetually docked, only to be chased and leading to her joining Fairy Tail.

The stories didn't end there however. She told the great dragon of many of their adventures. She explained her meeting of the other two dragon-slayers omitting some of the more terrible moments of the encounters. She was sure to add in her ire that still lingered from the many pranks and tough situations the pair had gotten her in. She told him of their travels and mishaps as well. All the while she continued to work on the magic circle making sure every detail was precise. It had taken her a couple hours but when she was finished she felt pride in her work.

Stretching her cramped limbs she placed the remainder of her chalk back in her bag and pulled out a knife. Unsheathing the blade she took a deep breath. However before she could make the cut Igneel's voice stopped her. "Child a blood bond is not a foolish endeavor. Do you honestly plan to hold my seal intact?"

She diverted the question. "I have a name you know?"

Igneel stood to his full height and laughed slightly. "Have it your way then. Lucy what you are about to attempt has never been done before. Are you prepared for the consequences of failure?"

"I'm a Fairy Tail mage. We don't fail we just hit snags in the road. If I hit a snag…" She bit her lip looking at the blade, "If I hit a snag then I know I'll find a way out of it." And without giving the dragon a chance to delay her further she swiped the blade across her palm and slammed the now bleeding hand into the center of the circle.

Golden light as bright as one thousand suns surrounded the pair only to dissipate quickly.

* * *

**I'm baaack! Who missed me? *pouts* You better have missed me! Anyway... Longer chappy for you guys yey! So yes she did it and opened the gate! Go Lucy! **

**I kindda hate how she get treated like useless sometimes... Like in the recent arc... I get it don't get me wrong she had an EPIC moment and such BUT before that before they got into it with the demon jerks... When FT landed on the flying cube of doom... they were all like "How can we tunnel into this thing" and even Lucy was acting dumb with that... VIRGO HELLO!? I was quite pissy with Mashima on that... But he's redeemed himself somewhat... I don't want to talk to much on it for those not up to date in the manga so I'll stop ranting.**

**Moving on... I'm not sure how long this will be. I know I've said that but I don't even have a guess at it right now. I will continue with my daily updates again this week however... If the story doesn't end by the weekend be for warned I'm off for the weekend... In-law's side fam reunion thinggy and I won't have time to type I'm sure... **

**Also I had a few pm's from some long time fav/followers I do NOT intend to up the rating on this one. You damn dirty pervs *giggles* I love you all for it though! But yeh sorry no lovey dovey romance :P **

**I feel like I'm forgetting something but meh...**

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gemi**


	11. Untimely Death is Surely Near

**Deb- LOL TY! Glad to be back and missed! Yeh I laughed when I thought of it LOL Just seemed right... To answer you... I can't :P I don't wanna give away anything LOL **

**Stella- LOL Glad to not disappoint! But keep wondering ;) **

**Writer- My imagination is an insane place... That's how I come up with this stuff LOL As for your story well you got my pm's LOL And TY once again for enjoying so much!**

**Midnight9876-TY TY TY! Yeh I have a feeling farther into the story line of the manga she will have a major role and get much of the credit she deserves! At least I'm hoping so! LOL**

**Azia- LOL It happens cause ppl get excited about a story or chapter and let what's goin on slip LOL Anyway Yes he truly is a troll among trolls! He's my hero! *blush* (deff punn there) LOL **

**tit- OMFG LMFAO! Like I was sayin to Midnight I really think somewhere in the story line he's gonna give Lucy something EPIC. He seems to be following along the RAVE path and if that's the case she will have a MAJOR role. I think it plays more on Lucy's thoughts on herself... She feels like she can't compete so she down plays everything... I had a thought once... What if this is Lucy's story? What if everything happening is Lucy re-telling it? If that's the case then wouldn't it be totally down played? She is a writer after all and when they came back from the 7 year sleep she was the narrator. Levi was the narrator during the Eclipse arch but still. Most the time it seems like Lucy could be re-telling a story. It's a thought at least. Anyway... LMFAO you dirty dirty perv you! Suck it up butter cup cause it's not changing. Don't worry the drama will come! It so will come! And possibly not in the way you all think :P **

**rxp- :P You should know by now that every thing gets settled LOL I'm not one to leave things unspoken LOL But TY TY! I'm really enjoying this one so far! **

* * *

Lucy had fallen to the ground in a heap. The pain was immense. In all the fights, all the abuse she's taken, in all her life she never felt such searing **_pain_**. She shuttered as she attempted breathing but even that hurt. It felt like every ounce of magic in her had been drained and then someone took the opportunity to break every bone and try to force them back together while burning her from the inside. Her head reeled and her vision blurred. She fought it though. She fought through the pain. Now was not the time to pass out.

"I… can… do… THIS!" She huffed to herself between breaths. Slowly, very slowly she made her way to her hands and knees hissing further when her right hand made contact with the ground. It had taken several minutes that felt like hours before she was able to catch her breath and lean back onto her knees. Looking to her palm she was surprised. The cut she had made was seared shut. She had to wonder if this was due to just _whose_ seal she had taken on. She took in a long shaky breath once again. Closing her eyes Lucy tried to meditate enough to force the pain to tolerable levels. So immersed in what she had been doing she momentarily forgot who was with her until his voice broke her concentration.

"The scent is weak. Why is that brat not here?"

Frowning Lucy had to try and think about what was happening around her. The pain she had been experiencing had totally taken over her brain. "I didn't…" she attempted talking but found the task difficult. She was determined though. She hadn't come this far to let some physical pain get in her way. "I didn't... bring… him with… me." She said between pants.

Igneel looked at her surprised for a moment but then brushed it off. It seemed they had arrived at different times. Possibly he was attempting to follow her. He had to shake his head at the pompous nature of this girl though. "You intend to hold the seal alone?"

She forced a smile and the look of determination was unmistakable as she made eye contact with the dragon. "I do."

Internally Igneel smiled. His son's choice made even more sense now looking at her. There was a fire inside this child that spoke of hope, faith, and willpower. "So be it."They stayed in silence for a short time more before Lucy was finally able to get on shaky legs. Eventually she noticed the time of day. It looked like high noon. She was sure that she hadn't taken that much time. As if reading her thoughts Igneel answered her unspoken question. "Time moves differently in the Draconous Realm. For every hour there, it is about a week's passing here."

Lucy nodded being familiar with the idea. She didn't know if it would be like the Celestial Realm or not. The news that they were similar in this aspect didn't come as a shock. She had guessed as much. Lucy sighed heavily at the thought of more lost time though, but quickly shook the idea. She hadn't been gone long. Possibly a month? Deciding to no longer dwell on it she set to the next task ahead. "Magnolia is about four days walk from here. We obviously won't be taking the train so it will take longer to get home then it did for me to get here."

At that Igneel laughed startling her. "You expect me to walk? Child you do realize dragons are the fastest in the skies, ne?"

Lucy frowned. "Fine then I suppose I'll catch up in a few days."

The dragon merely smirked, "So tell me then child, do you expect him to just find me? Or would you like for me to land in the middle of this Magnolia and cause a scene? To this world my kind is but a legend."

Lucy snorted at that. "That's what you think." She grumbled. Shaking the memories away she huffed, "Well then oh wise dragon, what do you propose we do?" she asked sarcastically.

He glared at her. Growling he rumbled out, "I could eat you for your insolence you realize."

Lucy was already finding what little strength she had mustered failing her. Hissing in pain and clutching her side she glared back. "You'd break the seal dumb ass." She ground out.

Once again Igneel laughed. She was feisty. Even in pain she could call on her wits. Taking in his surrounds he noticed that not much had changed. He had only been gone a decade? Possible slightly longer? He was unsure but from the growth of the trees he had known so well, that seemed right. He was gone far less time than he was meant to be that he was sure of. Eyeing the girl still struggling with the shock to her body after performing the blood bond, he headed for the cave only to emerge shortly after dragging something with him.

Lucy had finally caught her breath again when she noticed the dragon emerging from the cave. "What's with the net?" she asked curiously.

He grinned. "That lake," he said pointing to the lake that was in the valley below, "holds some of the best fish in the area." When he saw her raise a confused brow he shook his head and continued, "That Happy, he enjoys fish, ne? And he is sure to also be in this Magnolia. Besides, would you begrudge a dragon something to eat?" He asked while pouting and teary eyed.

Lucy laughed slightly and rolled her eyes. Oh yes she could see where Natsu got it from. "From the lake head South-West. Magnolia is the city with many tall stone buildings. Natsu's home is on the Northern ridge. You'll find him there eventually. It's outside of town and shouldn't cause a ruckus." Taking a wobbled step to lean on a tree she sighed. The amount of energy the seal was pulling from her was exhausting. "I'll rest for a bit then head down the mountain. It may take me four or five days time. I'll take the train, but I don't know how long my energy will last at once." She frowned admitting her weakness.

Igneel eyed her for a moment before nodding to himself. Spreading his wings he dropped off the mountain's side to glide himself down to the lake, he had missed the taste of fresh fish. Lucy sighed and smiled slightly as she let her legs give out. Leaning against the tree she relaxed. She had been hoping to see Natsu's face when he got to meet up with his long lost father again but it seemed fate and her own weakness were both against her. At least she was able to have done this for him. Her eyes had almost slipped closed when the ground shook causing them to pop open and her to reach for her keys instinctually. She had not been expecting the sight before her however.

Igneel stood in front of Lucy looking at her expectantly with a net the size of her apartment building filled with fish and other random creatures. "Did you clear out every bit of sea life in that lake!?" She screeched indignantly.

The dragon looked to his catch and scratched his chin. "Should I of?"

Her jaw dropped at that. Sweat-dropping she just shook her head. "No… I uhh… I think that'll be enough for you three gluttons." She said in mild shock still. Sighing once more she couldn't help but to laugh. Igneel smiled brightly at that causing Lucy to stare in wonder. If it wasn't for the fact that one was human, or at least seemed like it most days, and the other was a living breathing _fire dragon_, she'd swear Natsu and Igneel really were father and son. Continuing to chuckle at her thought she once more leaned her head against the tree supporting her back. Waving her hand weakly in a dismissive manner she said, "I'll see you guys in a few days after I rest."

"I find that unacceptable." He growled lightly. "I could not hold my pride if I were to leave that foolish boy's mate behind in a weakened state."

Without opening her eyes Lucy raised a brow. "What does the fact we're teammates have to do with anything?"

Once more Igneel laughed loudly, the sound replicating an explosion and echoing everywhere. Lying down as low to the ground as he could manage he ignored her question and said, "Let us leave now. The trip will be short. With my speed we should make it before the sun is a quarter of the way above the horizon."

That caused Lucy's eyes to snap open. "You're insane if you think I'm riding on a dragon!"

"Child do not test my patients."

"I have a NAME!"

"Lucy then! Get off your ass and let's go!"

With that the pair glared at each other neither backing down. After several moments Igneel straightened to his full height and smiled evilly. "I suppose it can't be helped." He stated before grabbing her in one claw and the net in another and taking flight.

"KAAAAAAAAA! YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD! THIS IS **_NOT_** FUNNY!" Lucy bellowed as she closed her eyes tightly in fear. Using the adrenaline rush she held on tightly to the dragon's claws that were snuggly wrapped around her. And for a brief moment she felt like a princess in her stories. She had just been taken by a dragon against her will. The thought strangely relaxed her enough to open her eyes. She had to squint against the wind that was rushing past but the sight was something from dreams. At that altitude the world below looked so distant, so small and vulnerable. Slowly she let her death grip go and she smiled.

Maybe Natsu and Happy were right and she really was a weirdo? Because what normal and sane person could find joy in being deathly high in the sky with the only protection from falling being a dragon's grip? "Let me go," she yelled happily above the roar of the wind. She had meant to let her ride rather than be clutched. However Igneel smirked and did _exactly_ what she asked.

Once more she was screaming in fright as tears fell from her eyes. This was it! She was going to meet her demise because of a miscommunication. As she fell she braced herself for the end. Regret for not saying her good-byes as well as missed opportunities and the adventures she will miss out on. That was until her back met harshly with that of Igneel's. Groaning in pain she eventually got her bearings. With the realization that she was indeed still part of the living her anger flared.

"**_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU_**!?"

Igneel just laughed. This girl's ire was easy to raise and thus fun to tease. "You must not think highly of me if you presumed I would let you meet your end. If I wanted your death I would have had it when you first opened my gate."

Lucy's agitation suddenly dissipated. She groaned. She has a hard enough time dealing with Natsu and Happy teasing her and pranking her. Now add in Igneel and she was going to die young from heart failure for sure. "Stupid fire breathing lizard!" she chastised.

"Sleep child. You need your rest." Was all he said.

Lucy sighed as her latest adrenaline rush subsided. He was right. Since it seemed he was no longer going to mess with her she laid on her back staring at the wisps of clouds that were above her before exhaustion finally won.

* * *

**Bummm Bummmmm BUMMMMMMMMMM! Ok so I HAD to make Igneel a pranker and teaser! I had to! My vision of him is this regal dragon that also has a wicked streak. I mean Natsu is a generic nice guy but he's all about teasing and messin with ppl so he's gotta get it from somewhere right? **

**I can not thank everyone enough though! This story is much more well received then I thought it would be! I'm so happy it's insane! My plot bunny and muse however are off doing terrible un-namely things again. *facepalm* Idk what I'm gonna do about those two... Some one mentioned a whip and well... The muse got excited and ran off with my plot bunny again. Poor guy will be hiding out for a while when they get back. **

**Anyway...**

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gemi**


	12. WHY?

**Writer- LOL TY! Idk what to say about what your reaction will be I guess I'll just have to wait and see LOL **

**Midnight- Yeh I couldn't bring myself to kill her. I'm not big on writing tragedy LOL I did tinker with the thought of having her be stuck for a while but then thought better of it. Poor girl has lost enough time as it is. **

**tit- LMFAO TY TY TY! Glad some one caught that LOL **

**Deb- *bows* TY! I'm just so happy so many of you enjoy my version of Igneel! **

**Azia- TYVM!**

******rxp- LOL no spoilers for you and no FF button :P See really I'm teaching you all a lesson on patients HAHHAHAHA**

**Coolnnime14-LMFAO I was gettin to it right now :P**

* * *

Natsu groaned from his place in the corner of the guild. Erza had really done a number on him this time. Wincing slightly at the lump on his head he slowly started to stand and stretch the currently underused and now abused muscles in his body. He half expected Lucy's laughter at his state and offer to help tend his injuries. Sighing when neither happened he hobbled himself over to Wendy to get some assistance.

"Aye Natsu?" Happy asked seeing his partner approach. When Natsu's gaze landed on him he pretended to stifle his giggles as he purred, "Erza kicked your ass again!"

"OI! She caught me off guard!" Natsu grumbled taking a seat at the table.

Wendy giggled at Natsu and Happy's interaction while Charla scoffed. "Please. Erza's swordsmanship and abilities will beat your brute strength every time."

"Charla!" Wendy chastised. Turning an apologetic smile to Natsu she said, "Forgive her Natsu-san. She didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Natsu just waved it off with a smile. "Wendy can you fix me up?"

The young girl smiled brightly and nodded. "I'll do my best!"

It didn't take much time before Wendy had finished her work and Natsu was feeling physically back to normal. However, he found he was suddenly anxious. As if something was going to happen. His instincts were never one to lie to him before. He scanned the guild in apprehension. All seemed normal.

Noticing his friend's leg jumping rapidly in agitation Happy had to wonder what was wrong. Natsu had been anywhere from easily irritated to depressed since Lucy had been missing but somehow this seemed different. He looked almost excited. "Natsu?" Happy asked trying to gain the man's attention.

Natsu instantly set his sights on his small friend. "Something good is going to happen Happy." He smiled widely and genuinely for the first time in weeks. "I don't know what but I got a good feeling."

"Aye!" Happy cheered also gaining his partner's excitement. "Is it fish?"

"I don't think so." Natsu said cocking his head in thought. "But we could go fishing if you want."

This had been the first time Natsu wanted to do something that was fun and not consisting of looking for Lucy in weeks. "AYE SIR!" he cheered.

The pair were walking and joking around merrily as they reached the outskirts of town. "And when she gets her ass back here I'm going to make her cook us something GREAT!" Natsu said throwing his fist in the air triumphantly.

"Aye! We should make her cook for us for a week!"

"A month!"

"A year!"

"To hell with it! We're going to make her cook for us for the rest of forever!" Natsu cheered excited enough that flames shot from his mouth.

To this Happy began giggling behind his paws rather loudly. "Aye, Natsu?"

"Yeh buddy?"

"You llllike her!"

Natsu glared half heartedly at the exceed. "OI! Where's that coming from?"

"Cause you want Lucy to cook for you _forever._" Still pretending to hold back his giggles he continued enjoying his friend's embarrassment.

"S-s-so?" Natsu couldn't help the stutter. Shaking it off he turned somewhat serious when he asked, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Happy's laughter stopped abruptly at that. He stared wide eyed at his friend completely shocked.

"What!?" Natsu asked irritated.

Smiling once again Happy released his wings to fly alongside his friend while he thought it over. "Well, Lucy is pretty mean in the morning. Or after a bath. Or when we want a sleep over. Defiantly when we go near her kitchen." He said while ticking off his list on his paws and nodding in agreement with himself. "When her rent is due she's super mean!" Hearing Natsu sigh he ignored him and kept going, "But she does give the bestest hugs and knows that one spot behind my ear really well! AYE! And she buys the yummiest fish!" He said drooling and staring off dreamily mumbling all the different kinds of fish he's had since meeting her.

Natsu just shook his head and laughed. "Oi Happy?" Seeing his friend snap out of his trance and look at him he continued, "So where do you wa-"But Natsu stopped. He couldn't finish the question because there was just _no way_. It was just _not possible_. After all this time this wouldn't happen. _Not_ like this.

"Natsu?" Happy asked worriedly. Waving a paw in front of his face Happy continued to attempt to gain the dragon-slayer's attention but was failing. "Natsuuuuuu?" He whined desperately shaking the man's shoulders. Tears welled in his eyes as he continued to try and snap the dragon-slayer out of it any way he could.

"Natsu! Happy! I'm glad I found you guys!" A very out of breath Lucy called as she came up the path the pair had been headed down. She was tired and worn. She looked like she had been through hell, which for all intensive purposes she might as well have been. However her smile was brighter than ever.

"LUSHY!" Happy yelled flying into her embrace and sobbing. Latching on enthusiastically he freaked out, "Natsu's broken! He just stopped and has that dumb look on his face."

Lucy smiled down at him knowingly. After cuddling Happy fully she let go and walked the rest of the way to her other friend. For his part, Natsu blinked and looked at Lucy for the first time. He blinked again. "Lucy?" he whispered thinking it insane and impossible. Swallowing thickly he continued to stare at her smiling face with mixed emotion. It was just _not_ in the realm of possibility.

"Hey don't look so surprised!" She laughed. Reaching forward she grabbed his wrist and turned trying to drag him with her. "Come on guys! I've go-"

He didn't let her get away. He pulled her to him and held on tightly, burring his face in her neck. "Where the hell have you been?" he growled into her neck. Taking in deep intakes of her sent his eyes shot open. "Why?" he asked in awe. This was just _not_ possible his mind _had _to be messing with him.

Lucy blushed so hard she was sure her toes were even red. Hesitantly she returned the embrace. "I uhh… I missed you t-too?" She stuttered unsure how to react. Attempting to pull away was futile as he just held her tighter. Holding back the groan of pain she lifted his head from her with both hands on either side of his face. "Look I'll explain later just come with me. Ther-"

"WHY!?" He yelled suddenly causing Lucy to jump and let go of him. Seeing her startled face he tried to get his brain to function. Sighing he lifted his own hand to place it on top of one of hers. Closing his eyes and trying to rein in his temper he said, "Why do I smell... Why do _you_ smell like…" but the questions he couldn't form died as her smile returned and brightened.

"Just follow me." Is all she offered him. Seeing him hesitantly nod she was finally able to pull out of his hold but he had latched onto her hand seeming to refuse to let her go completely. She blushed further, and held back her wince at the pain on the abused appendage, instead she just continued to smile at him as she began pulling Natsu along the path calling out, "Hurry up Happy! I've got something **_great_** to show you two!"

* * *

**I almost feel like I failed you all *cries* You guys were expecting this silly crazy reaction :( I'm sorry! But I like what I wrote damn it. *hurmph***

**Anyway... They finally meet again! YEY! **

**I don't really know what to say atm LOL I think the only thing on my mind is a HUGE HUGE HUGE TY to all those that have been reading! **

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	13. Fish Paradise

**Azia- LOL I'm SSOOOOOO happy you like! Well love... *blush***

**tit- Of course I know that feeling that's why I wrote about it :P HAHHAHAHAHAHAH Also... MMMUUUAHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHA! I should bypass all romance just to watch you squirm! *evil smile* LOL Anyway... Should I be locking my windows at night and closing the curtains now? HAHHHAHAHA**

**Rizuki Dhan- LOL cause it's still a work in progress! Fear not I generally update daily :)**

**rxp- Oh just wait! Happy and fish LMFAO There's some funny fish spots to come! But TY! And well I'll think about the mush... Well I thought about the mush... annnddddd... You can just wait and see :P **

**Writer- I thought you stopped loving me! *cries* You're SSSOOOOO late! I shall start calling you White Rabbit if you keep it up! :P But TY!**

***cries* You like me! You really like me! ... And now on with the show... er... story?**

* * *

Lucy struggled to continue walking. The couple hour nap didn't put much of a dent in her much needed rest. Mentally she thanked anything out there that she didn't have to go far before she ran into the pair she had been looking for. When Igneel had landed he had somehow managed to get her off of himself and onto the grass. From there he poked her continuously until she finally sat up yelling, "Damn it Natsu! Why do you two never let me sleep?!" She had not been expecting to be face to face with a chuckling dragon however. After screaming and trying to scramble away, only to watch as the dragon laughed hard enough to literally roll in the grass, Lucy gained her bearings and remembered what had transpired.

Igneel had landed in the valley the river ran through that was just behind Natsu and Happy's home. When Lucy had questioned about him landing in the perfect spot he stood proudly and said, "You are a weird child. A dragon's sense of smell is the greatest of all. My own is rivaled by no other."She had just sweat-dropped at that wondering why _she_ was always the weird one.

So, once Lucy climbed up the path to the house and found them to not be there she sighed and dropped her travel gear at their door. She was tired enough without lugging that around too. She had then set off to her next destination, the guild. However luck had been on her side and she wasn't far from their home when she ran into the duo.

"Lucy? Is the surprise at our house?" Happy asked.

Shaking her head in response she focused enough to actually talk and walk at the same time. "No it's at the river."

"AYE! I know what it is!" Happy exclaimed while flying circles above her head.

At that Lucy stopped suddenly almost being bowled over by the dragon-slayer who was still blindly following her and muttering to himself. "You do?"

"AYE! You're going fishing with us!" He stated hovering in front of her with his arms crossed and looking like he had it all figured out.

She chuckled lightly. "No Happy." Was all she said. Ignoring his sad and hurt expression she kept walking past the house. Just as they were about to be able to see over the ridge and into the valley she stopped. This time she thought to turn and place a hand on her friends shoulder in order to stop him as well.

"LUCY!?" Happy screeched.

Huffing out of breath Lucy called out to the exceed. "Happy… Listen… It's fine! Trust me!" She had forgotten he was flying and already had a clear view of the valley below.

He blinked. Tears of joy welled in his eyes. "Lucy is th-"

Before he could finish she interrupted him. "YES! Now calm down and be quiet!"

"**IT'S FISH PARIDISE**!" Happy yelled and flew off.

Lucy almost fell over in shock. That was _not_ what she thought he was talking about. She should have known better then to think Happy would notice anything that wasn't a gigantic net filled with fresh fish. Mentally face-palming she looked to Natsu noticing he had his head down hiding his face. "Natsu? Look at me."

Slowly his head rose the look of disappointment undeniably etched across his face, "Lucy… I thought…."

Gently she placed her finger on his lips quieting him. Shaking her head she smiled. "I'll explain everything to you later. But you're not crazy, it is _him_. Happy's just…" Removing her hand from him she waved it in the air at a loss for words over the exceed's reaction. The smile that started to spread across his face however warmed her to her soul. The pure happiness he was exuberating was beyond worth any pain she had and would go through. Grabbing his shoulders she stopped him as he looked ready to run off to the valley, "Wait!" Biting her lip she looked away from him and sighed, "I don't know how long he can stay. I'm sorry-"

Natsu was positively beaming and about to jump around in giddiness. In his excitement he didn't think when he pulled the woman in front of him close and held her tightly while he spun. "Weirdo! You've got nothing to be sorry about!" Stopping and setting her once more on solid ground he pulled back to look at Lucy's stunned face and just grinned. Awe filled his voice as he stared into her eyes and softly spoke. "You did the one thing I couldn't." Pouting suddenly he continued, "I'm still mad you left without me! You owe be big time for that! But I forgive you!" he finished smiling brightly. Before he could stop to think about his actions he grabbed her face and pulled it to his own and kissed her.

It was short and quick, but it still left Lucy in shock. _Natsu_ had just stolen her first real kiss without so much as blushing. She had been so shocked and lost in thought she didn't realize she had been dragged along to the edge of the ridge until she saw Igneel stop his conversation with Happy and stand to his full height. She blinked repeatedly and shook her head. "He was just overly excited." She thought as she fought the blush she could feel. She had pulled herself back together in time to watch as Natsu just stared in pure happiness. Rubbing her cheeks to make the persistent blush leave she laughed as she watched the reunion.

Fire engulfed Natsu leading to him gorging on the flames. Once he was finished inhaling them he smiled even brighter. "IGNEEL!" Natsu yelled as he ran at the dragon laughing the whole time. After he jumped up and embraced Igneel around his snout, Natsu suddenly demanded, "Fight me!"

"You are two thousand years too young to challenge me boy!"

Lucy laughed until she was gasping for breath, which hadn't taken long. Natsu's request only lead to him being flattened by the dragon's tail while Happy seemed to _just_ realize he hadn't been talking to the fish the whole time.

"Aye Natsu?" he asked the dizzy dragon-slayer as he was trying to snap out of the stun he received from the blow. "Is that really Igneel?"

"Cheating old man." Natsu grumbled while regaining his balance. Finally regaining his stability Natsu smiled and cheered, "YEH BUDDY!" Turning to Igneel he said "Igneel this is Happy! He's my partner!"

Lucy's eyes misted over as she watched the reunion and introduction. She was overly happy for Natsu and proud of herself. She was able to give him the one thing she herself could never regain. Nodding to herself she turned and walked back to the house on shaky legs. She just needed to get her bag and then she could head home for a _much_ needed shower and rest.

* * *

**Did you catch it? Did you all catch it?! There I let them kiss you mush obsessed ppl! SHEESH! LMFAO Don't worry that was there EFORE you guys started yelling at me. :P **

**About last chapter... Natsu's reaction was initially from catching Igneel's scent... Then POOF Lucy shows up walking to them... No one seemed to catch that or if they did they didn't comment. But I want to make sure EVERYONE is following along because I am a devious troll and as such there are things mentioned in passing that I will and do bury DEEP in the story to pop up and play out later on. MMMUUUUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAAHHAAHAHAH**

***cough* Sorry... the evil laugh has a mind of it's own... Really I'm pretty sure it's my muse that brings that laugh about but then again... **

**ANYWAY! So my plot bunny is running rampant and he's unsure of what to do with the path he's gone down... Don't worry I'm feeding him plenty of carrots and Kiwi juice. (Strange habit he picked up while out with the muse trolling the town with Lily) **

**As a reminder... Tomorrow will be the last update for a few days... I've got fam stuff goin on and have to spend time with the in-laws *groans and cries in corner* SOOOO...**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh what the hell if you guys can pull out like... Idk... 15 reviews (one per person for the day you cheaters!) by like 10pm eastern time I'll post another chappy. :) I like hearing from new ppl! **


	14. Internal Battles

**Silver Falcon- LMFAO TY! I think? Isn't crack bad for you!? HAHHA**

**Fairy Tails- LMFAO It was an hour ago :P But breathe deeply this is the next chappy :)**

**tit- Yes I have a personal real life :P But trust me I'd rather be home this weekend typing away then dealin with the in-laws *cries* LMFAO I couldn't help it.. It just seemed like something Happy would do... I mean Picture it... Stuffing his face and talking but thinking that it's the fish speaking to him cause he's so drunk on makeral! LMFAO And NO raised rating! You dirty perv you! BAD! It's only gonna go up if... Well nvm that! I have a feeling that my muse and plot bunny have taken off on this story and you wish and hope will come true.. This will be some epic piece again LOL**

**Yosei-41- LMFAO TY!**

**Alerssa- TY for reading! *bows***

**Azia- BAHAHAHAHHA Just wait ;)**

**White Rabbit- I feel like you are battling tit for longest reviews LMFAO BUT... I love it! Anyway... yes that is your name now! And also TY! I needed a MAJOR humor element because it was becoming to emotional even for me LOL And Happy knows how to deliver ;) !**

**rxp- WOMAN! Learn to wait! You get no spoilers! ;P Just think of it this way... Igneel has already asked her if she planned to hold the seal on her own. This eludes to something later on in the story. Don't be confused by it but remember it. It's something that will be a continuing thing through quite a few chapters. There is MUCH to be reviled yet. I'm 6 chapters ahead of you guys in my typing and don't see an end yet.**

**a reviewer- :) Don't feel embarrassed at least not with me. I play an online game and have MANY who do not speak english as a first language. But TY SO SO SO MUCH! You are correct there are not many of those types of stories and this is one reason for this. I really want to see the reunion personally so I make my own. ALSO TY again! I try very hard to keep characters close to the same!**

**kara- YES! LMFAO However I decided to post anyway. :)**

**blue-espeon- TY *bow* There aren't! So I'm very glad you are enjoying this one**

**You guys FAILED! Only 11! And 2 of them were LATE! However, I'm feeling nice so :P Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu was beside himself with joy. "Happy this is my dad!"

"WOW!"

"AYE! I told you he was awesome and big!"

Igneel smiled at the stunned exceed. "A pleasure to meet you exceed." He rumbled out while bowing his head somewhat. Noticing the already enlarging stomach of the creature he laughed, "The girl was right. You enjoy fish a great deal."

"AYE THE FISH!" Happy cheered at being reminded of the mother lode of fish next to him. This promptly had him once again diving into the pile to gorge.

"OH YEH! Igneel this is Lu-cy?" Natsu started to introduce, however when he turned around he noticed she was nowhere in sight. Scratching his head he looked in all directions. "Luce? Come on out! You got to meet Igneel!" he called only to hear Happy's chewing and Igneel's deep sigh as his response.

"She has gone through great pains to bring me out. What she has accomplished is no trivial matter." Igneel stated. "I would guess she has gone to rest."

Natsu pouted. Staring at his father and then back up to the hill where she had been he was having an internal battle. On one hand he had no clue what Lucy had done to get Igneel. It had to be something incredible for his father to have said what he had. On the other though, he had imagined that when he was finally reunited with his long lost family Happy _and_ Lucy would be there. Not to mention he just **_really_**wanted her where he could see her again. Twenty-three days of no Lucy had taken its toll on him. Glancing back and forth several times he said nothing as he ran up the hill side determined to catch up to his blond.

As Natsu rounded the bend that lead away from his home and back to the city his eyes widened in terror. "LUCY!" he yelled as he caught up to her.

Looking over her shoulder, Lucy swore under her breath at being caught. She knew Natsu well enough to know he was about to question her current state. It was just unfortunate she hadn't made it farther before her fatigue caught up and she collapsed. At least he had caught up to her when she was already attempting to stand. "Oh I'm fine!" she called out attempting to play off the incident. "Just lost my footing is all." She smiled weakly.

Natsu caught up to her quickly and helped her stand. He eyed her suspiciously. This was the first time he had really **looked** at her since she returned. She looked like hell and that was putting it lightly. Her skin looked pale, her eyes were dull and tried, that's not to mention the fact she looked like she had been in a fight of some kind considering the dirt, grime, ripped clothing and messy hair. The cake topper was the fact that her magic, while there, felt very weak. "Lucy." He said in a tone that meant 'don't bull shit me'.

Lucy just smiled. "I'm just tired Natsu." She said trying to sound reassuring. "I'm going to head home and take a long bath and even longer nap."

Once again Natsu was pouting. "But Luce! You got to come hang out with Igneel!"

She laughed lightly at that. He could be such a child at times. "I just got done traveling with him. I already met him." Grumbling she said, "Besides there's only so much my heart can take of that damn lizard." Shaking the memory away she smiled softly and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go spend time with your father." Lowering her head slightly she whispered, "Enjoy every moment of it because you never know when or if you'll get another." With that she let her hand fall off his shoulder and started walking again.

Natsu felt torn. He wanted to chase after her but he also wanted to go run down the hill and spend time with Igneel. Fidgeting in his spot he yelled out. "He's your dad too!" When he saw her stop and go ridged he turned his face so she wouldn't see the blush that had risen. "I mean if you want, ya know? He can be your dad too." Trying to dissipate the small amount of tension in the air he laughed, "I don't know if he'll teach you dragon-slayer magic like me but we could ask."

For a moment the feeling that maybe, just _maybe_, he meant things in _that_ way crossed her mind. However it was quickly dismissed. Turning to look at him she smiled brightly. "Natsu, it's sweet of you to be willing to share, but it's okay. He's _your_ father. _You_ should enjoy him."

Natsu growled out frustrated at the situation. Not only had she been missing for weeks but she was missing because she had gone and found _his father_ for **him**. How? He had no idea and he would be sure to make her tell him everything later, but that wasn't the point. The point was that if he was ever unsure about what he felt before he could just forget that because she cemented her role in his life. And that role meant she stayed within range of his senses. He tried the subtle approach and that was a failure so now it was time for his way. Marching up to her he stole her bag and then dragged her back towards his home ignoring her weak protest the whole time.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked surprised. She was far too tired to struggle so she opted for stumbling behind him and bellowing. "Damn it Natsu I said I'm tired. I don't want to play right now!" Noticing he wasn't stopping she sighed and began to whine, "Natsu please! I just really want to bathe and sleep right now." Her anger rose as his continued lack of response, "Damn it Natsu! Let me go!" she yelled with a feeble attempt at pulling out of his grasp.

At that Natsu stopped in front of his home and eyed her. Lucy was stronger than this. Normally he'd have to fight her a little more to drag her off when she didn't want to go but he wasn't even holding that tightly. Taking in her appearance once more and noticing how out of breath she was he raised a brow. "Why are you so tired and winded? You've got Igneel's scent all over you so that means you guys flew here. Not to mention he hates walking far. And where the hell have you been?"

Lucy looked away from him. "I used a lot of magic today." That was the only answer she gave him. She didn't want to worry him with her well being when he had a long lost father waiting on him. Chancing a glance at him she noticed he was staring at her expectantly. Sighing she said, "Look don't worry about it I'll be fine. I told you I'll explain later." Smiling she tried once more to free herself from his grip. "Natsu!" she hissed when he still wouldn't let her go.

"You're telling me everything." He stated in a ton that meant that she would spill _all_ of what she went through if she liked it or not.

When Lucy looked up their eyes locked onto one another and she could see the seriousness held within his own. She shuffled her feet nervously at the look he was giving her. Finally sighing in defeat she said, "Yes, yes, fine. But later right now I want-"

He cut her off. Grinning he said, "A bath and sleep. I know that's why I dragged you back to my place!" Seeing her disapproving look he sighed and turned to her. Dropping her bag he pulled her into his embrace and placed his forehead against her own. "Look my house is closer. Just rest up here and then come down when you wake up."

"I… I don't…" she began hesitantly only to be interrupted once again.

"Please?" he begged. Seeing that Lucy still seemed hesitant he fought with himself and his blush when he said, "I missed you. I went after you, ya know? I slept to long! Then that fire! And... And… You've been gone for weeks and I didn't know what the hell happened to you!" His jaw clenched and his anger rose at the remembrance of the last few weeks. Sighing and shaking it away he deflated a bit and whined, "Damn it Luce just stay close to me. Is that so much to ask for after all the trouble you put me through?"

Lucy's eyes widened at his little speech. Fighting her own blush she shook her head negatively and mumble her acceptance of defeat. "You better have hot water." She grumbled.

He smirked, "I could make it plenty hot for you." Holding back his laughter at her surprised and flushed face he pulled away somewhat. "Great!" Natsu cheered. Pulling away from her fully he turned and opened the door. After picking up her gear and dragging her inside he pulled her all the way to the bathroom of his, to Lucy's wonder and amazement, clean home. Dropping her bag once more at the bathroom door he turned to her again. Leaning down he quickly placed a kiss on her cheek before running off. Only to run backwards through the house to see her stunned expression as he called all smiles, "Hurry up and get some sleep cause Igneel tells the BESTEST stories!"

Lucy's hand flew to her cheek as she watched him leave. She was doing an amazing wide eyed fish impersonation until he was past the threshold and out the now shut door. "What the HELL!?" she yelled and she swore she could hear his laughter outside.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWW... That sneaky boy. Anyway...**

**So here it is the next chappy even though I couldn't get 15 reviews outta you all :P But that's fine tomorrow is a cliffy MMMUUUAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH *cough* Sorry...**

**You damn mush obsessed ppl! (YES rxp I said it again) Stop it I say! Stop it! You will get everything you want! Except an upped rating tit!**

**LMFAO**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	15. Did he really just

**KawaiPanda- TY TY! And I generally post daily however this weekend I'll be off so nothing after this until Mon :)**

**WhiteRabbit-Transformers... *pukes* The original cartoons WAY better then the Micheal Bays CRAP LOAD LOL But hope you had fun at least :) LOL glad I could sweeten your morning AHHAHAHAH**

**tit- IF... nvm that! Anyway :P Lucy is shy and unknowing about expressing feelings.. Think about it she didn't really get to talk to her own father like ever... So she is always unsure and second guessing herself. With Natsu he's a clingy kindda guy... It's that dragon raising him ;) Damn hoarders I tell ya LOL But know yur not over interpreting LOL It was meant to display that should I go or stay feeling. Also TY! *bows deeply* I 3 being a TROLL :P **

**Cool- LOl TY! And I will**

**Azia- LMFAO **

**And today's chapter is...**

* * *

It took several moments for Lucy to finally function enough to trudge into the bathroom and begin drawing a bath. However her mind was muddled with millions of questions and her skin was a vibrant red. "He's lost his mind because he's so happy Lucy. That's all it is! Do NOT read into things." She grumbled to herself as she started the bath water and disrobed. Making the water as hot as she thought she could tolerate she sighed as she inched her way into the tub. Her sore muscles needed just this.

Sinking further into the bliss she closed her eyes and rested her head on the edge of the tub. "Friends kiss friends on the cheek. Happens all the time. It means absolutely nothing." She mumbled trying to convince her racing mind and heart that there was nothing, and she meant _nothing,_ that should be implied by Natsu's actions and words.

They were teammates and spent a lot of time together. So it is only natural for him to be worried and to have missed her. She was sure once she made her way to the guild later that the same would happen there. Opening her eyes she raised her right hand to better inspect it. The scar assuredly looked like it had been burned closed. Frowning she noticed how it seemed to glow. An after effect of the blood bond she would guess. Sighing once more she dropped the appendage into the water and closed her eyes.

Just as Natsu was running back down the hill he stopped when he noticed Igneel and Happy starting at him strangely. "What?" he questioned.

The pair looked at one another knowingly before both poorly attempted to hide their mirth and say, "He lllikes her!" in unison.

Natsu stared wide eyed and slack jawed for a moment at the two, a strange twitch developing in his left eye. Happy would say things like that all the time and thus it never really affected him too much. However seeing his father, his _father_, join in gave way to him blushing and stuttering. "O-OI! WHAT TH-THE HELL!?"

Igneel laughed heartily at that. He had missed teasing the boy immensely. Honestly, he had missed many things. While his time away had been but a small amount to him it still was painful and lonely. "Boy there is no shame in tending to one's mate. I'm pleased to see you've grown enough to do so."

"M-m-m…" He couldn't say it. For the first time in his life he felt like he was about to burst into flames he wouldn't be able to control. It wasn't that the idea of Lucy in that role bothered him. Oh no, that was assuredly not so considering his train of thought was on that path moments ago. It was just the fact that once again his **_father_** thought it prudent to tease him about it. "People don't have those you fat jerk!"

Igneel growled, "Boy! I taught you better manners then that!" Bashing Natsu on the head in reprimand he continued, "The word may be different but the concept is the same for all." Standing tall and proud he pointed his snout in the air, "Besides I am the prefect specimen of what a dragon should look like. This is muscle boy not fat!"

"Whatever," Natsu mumbled petulantly while rubbing his new lump. Ignoring his embarrassment and pain he turned to Happy, "Happy, go to the guild and get Wendy and take her to our place. She needs to check Lucy out."

"AYE SHUR!" Happy said while a fish dangled out of his mouth. Grabbing as many fish as he could he took off in the direction of the guild.

Natsu sighed and took a seat next to the now chuckling dragon, "We need to talk."

Igneel raised a brow to that and made himself comfortable in the grass. "That we do, boy. That we do."

* * *

**Bum...BUM...BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Told yur asses it was a cliffy moment :P That's it the last chappy until Monday... I WILL be home Mon cause my in-laws are already pissing me off and I want to gut them... Sorry... Needed SOME ONE to vent to *cries* **

**Anyway! You guys better miss me cause if not then I'll just stay away longer :P That's what you get! HA! **

**OH OH OH Before I forget! So what do you think of this chappy ne? *cheecky smile* You guys are ALL fan-girling atm and giggling I KNOW it! **

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	16. How to Wake a Sleeping Lucy

**White Rabbit- HA! I'm better than Transformers! That's how I read that so :P I'm stickin with it! LMFAO**

**Azia- Yes... Yes I do... MMMUUUAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Kawai- I do suck but normally my husband doesn't complain. LMFAO :P I'm SSSOOOOOOO glad to be home! I'll rant in the end chaps about the in-laws -_- Anyway TY TY!**

**tit- You ready for this? "How ba-a-a-ad can I be? Why look at me petting this puppy." LMFAO But yeh hubby once mentioned to me that Igneel and Happy both saying the "He llikes her" thing would be just funny... and I agreed so YES he has to give him shit! LOL And yeh NO WAY could I stay longer at the in-laws... *cries* **

**Rose's Shadow- (2) TY! (3) Yuppers she snuck out in the night like a ninja! Nin-nin! (4) LOL (5) I LOVE the subway! But yeh if you get motion sickness that seems shitty! LOL (6) Igneel! LOL (7) LOL so do they! **

**ghostgirlheartfillia- TY TY TY! It's awesome to know that you enjoyed my other works and this current piece! Those cute lil moments really are what keeps the hope alive after all LOL But TY so much! I try to not be repetitive there are so many ff's out there and so so so many of them are the same. So it's AMAZING to know that my "different" ideas are well appreciated :) Funny enough I did not gut the in-laws... However we had only been there for a couple hours and I asked the husband "Can we go home now?" LOL**

**Cool- LOL Ty and doin it now :) ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SSSOOOOO I'm home a day early! THANK GOD! And while I don't feel bad about the short cliffy LMFAO I got home early and thought I would surprise everyone... And yes it's a longer chappy :P**

* * *

Wendy stood there red faced and flustered. Repeatedly she looked down to her chest and then to the one of the woman snoring, rather loudly she might add, in the bath. Eventually the young dragon-slayer sighed and shook her body image issues away. "Lucy-san," she called timidly. Getting no reaction from the woman she tried once more. "Lucy-san if you stay in there you'll get sick." Wendy called while tapping Lucy's shoulder.

The blond mumbled incoherently and groggily swatted the tapping hand away. "Five more minutes…" she grumbled.

Happy giggled behind his paws. "Wendy, that's not how you wake-up a sleeping Lucy! Watch this!" As soon as he said that he flew over to Lucy's head and made sure he was right by her ear. Taking a deep breath he yelled, "AYE! NATSU! LUCY IS GOING TO KILL YOU FOR BURNING THE KITCHEN!"

"NO! NATSU YOU BASTARD!" Lucy yelled sitting up suddenly and sloshing the now cold water everywhere.

Happy was rolling around laughing at the sight of the flustered mage. Wendy had the dignity to at least attempt to hold back her laughter however the incident was just far too humorous. Even Charla giggled.

Lucy blinked several times before she took in her surroundings. Confusion was evident on her face for several moments as the sleep finally left her and she sighed. Glaring at the still laughing blue exceed she growled. "Not funny you rotten cat!" Slumping back into the water she shivered. That was when she noticed her surroundings fully. "KAA! Everyone get out!" she yelled suddenly while trying to preserve her modesty.

Happy stopped laughing and blinked at her. "Why?"

"I'm naked you bastard feline!"

Scratching his head and looking to Wendy and Charla he shrugged. "Aye Lucy? Charla and me are cats and Wendy's a girl too."

Lucy looked around and realized the only occupants of the room were indeed the two exceeds and the youngest dragon-slayer. Deflating she once more shivered and pulled the plug on the drain. Looking to Wendy she asked, "Can you hand me a towel so I can dry off and get out?"

Wendy smiled and did as she was asked. She watched as Lucy rose slowly and hissed in pain. Briefly she spotted something on the woman's palm and gasped. Her friend didn't look well and her magic was very weak feeling. She had no idea what was going on yet because she came to the house as fast as Charla could get her there.

Happy had barged into the guild screaming out for Wendy to come quick. That of course caught the attention of the guild. When she had asked what was wrong Happy looked worried and said, "Natsu told me to get you! He said you needed to look over Lucy." That had spurred many to start asking questions among themselves. Lucy had been gone for several weeks and to hear that she was back, and Wendy needed her, couldn't bode well. Wendy was pretty sure when she left that there was a group leaving right behind her to find out what was going on but she didn't pay attention. Her friend needed her and so she focused on that.

As Lucy tried to exit the tub she almost fell over. Luckily Wendy had been there to help steady her. The seal was draining. While the pain wasn't as bad anymore it still lingered and the pull on her magic energy seemed faster than she could replenish. Smiling gratefully at the girl she nodded when she was sure she could stand on her own. "Thanks." She offered.

"Do you need help Lucy-san? I could get your clothes for you if you like." Wendy offered.

Lucy nodded and smiled appreciatively. "They're in that bag by the door." She watched as the small dragon-slayer went to the mentioned bag and retrieved a pair of shorts and tank-top. She laughed lightly as she saw her blushing while getting the under garments needed as well. When Wendy returned to her with the clothing in toe she once more gave her thanks and asked them to leave her for a few moments while she finished getting dressed. Once again Happy didn't get why but he followed the other two anyway.

Making her way to the sink Lucy sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were dull and sunken looking. The dark circles under them didn't help either. Her skin looked pale and sickly. Lucy sighed once more. She wasn't going to be winning any beauty contests anytime soon she mused. Standing straight she shook the thoughts away. This is a small price to pay for her friend's happiness. After reaffirming her determination she proceeded to finish drying off and dressing.

"Happy?" Wendy asked tentatively while she set some tea on to brew.

"Aye?"

Biting her lip she hesitated then asked, "Do you know where Lucy-san has been? She doesn't look well."

Happy looked contemplative for a moment before he shrugged, "Not really. Me and Natsu were going to go fishing when we ran into her. Then she said she had a surprise! And when we got to the river there was a HUGE net filled with FISH!" The exceed then zoned out remembering the fish and started to make his way to the door before Charla interrupted his thoughts.

"Happy! Get back here!" She exclaimed. Seeing the fool listen and come zooming back to her side she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Was it only fish at the river?"

Happy suddenly perked up, "AYE! Igneel is there too! He's really big and he said he caught the fish!"

A crash was heard from the kitchen as Wendy suddenly dropped the cups she had been pulling down for the tea. "Ig-Ig-Igneel?" She stuttered stunned.

"AYE! He's really great! You guys should go meet him! He's just down the hill. Come on I'll show you!" Once again Happy made his way to the door. However as he left he left alone and didn't seem to notice.

"Wendy?" Charla asked worriedly. She was sure she knew what her friend had been thinking.

"Charla do you think…" Wendy couldn't bring herself to get her hopes up. Not again.

The white exceed just sighed and shook her head slowly. "I'm not sure Wendy. We will have to ask Lucy about it. Or possibly that hooligan Natsu."

"Ask Lucy about what?" said woman asked as she emerged into the room with the other two. "Oh no! Here let me help." She said noticing the broken cups on the ground.

Wendy blushed and looked away as she too bent down to clean the mess. For as much as she wanted to ask she did not want to. Charla on the other hand rolled her eyes at the girl. Setting her gaze to the woman that was now relaxing on the couch she spoke. "The fish obsessed fool said that Igneel was here. I'm assuming you came back with him."

Lucy groaned and mentally damned that big mouthed cat. While she had no problem what so ever attempting to help find the other two dragons she was in no shape to do so right now. She didn't want to tell anyone until after she had had time to rest and recover. She hated the idea of leaving her friends anxious for too long. Sighing deeply she looked at Wendy and said, "Happy's right. Natsu's father is right outside and down by the river. At least he was when I left." She added as an afterthought.

Wendy swallowed thickly and began to tear up. She was incredibly happy for her guild mate however she had to wonder. "How?" She whispered.

Lucy smiled. "Come sit down and I'll explain." When the girl did as she was told, also bringing the now done tea with her, Lucy began telling her everything about what she had found, gone through and done. However she omitted the blood bond. When she was done she noticed the unshed tears welling in Wendy's eyes. Smiling softly she said, "Give me time. I'll find her for you as well."

Wendy jumped up and latched onto Lucy in that moment. "Thank you so much Lucy-san! I can wait! But thank you!" Noticing the groan and hiss that left Lucy's mouth she pulled back hurriedly, "Oh no! I'm sorry did I hurt you? Let me see!" Before Lucy could protest Wendy began her examination. It had only taken a few moments for the girl's eyes to widen in shock. "Lucy-san!"

Lucy smiled sheepishly, "I'm fine! Really! I just need some rest that's all. A good night's sleep and I'll be back to normal."

Charla watched the interaction with a stern expression. "Wendy what did you find?"

The girl looked to her exceed and worried her bottom lip. Looking between the two individuals she finally looked at the floor and spoke, "Something is draining Lucy-san's magic rapidly. It seems to be coming from the wound on her right palm. I tried to stop it but it won't work." Looking to Lucy once more she wailed, "I'm so sorry Lucy-san! I tried my best! I'm just no-"

Lucy stopped her before she could continue her triad, "It's fine Wendy! I promise! I know what it looks like but I'll be fine." Smiling reassuredly she continued, "Don't worry okay?"

Wendy offered a wobbly and unsure smile but nodded. Taking a seat by Charla once more she noticed the exceed looking contemplative. "I do not like this. Somehow I get the feeling this will lead to trouble." Charla could see bits and pieces of _something_. Natsu crying over an unmoving Lucy was the only clear image. But she didn't wish to share just yet, she would have to focus more on the vision and try and clear it farther. Until then though she would express her feeling that whatever was going to come from this would not be good.

"I'm sure your just being over protective Charla." Wendy said trying to ease the tension that was building. Seeing her partner merely nod she relaxed and drank her tea.

"So," Lucy said after a few moments, "what brings the two of you here?"

Wendy smiled a bit teasingly as she said, "Natsu-san told Happy to fetch me and look you over."

Lucy's eyes bulged as she almost spit out her tea. Coughing violently at the miss-swallowed drink she took several moments to regain her breath. Once she did she mildly glared at the two laughing females. "What do you mean _Natsu_ asked you to look at me?"

"Just what I said Lucy-san!" The girl beamed.

Lucy's face flushed from more than the prior lack of air. "Oh," she mumbled around her tea. Shaking her head to herself she mentally chastised. Natsu worried over all his nakama. This was nothing new and so once again she shouldn't read too far into it. Then again he had kissed her _twice_ since her return. But once again that was probably due to how excited he had been. "_Just say close to me." _His voice ran through her head. She could feel the blush rising and had to try and force her beating heart to slow.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy's voice broke through the celestial mage's thoughts. "I can perform a spell that could help you gather magic energy faster if you like? I don't know if it can keep up with the speed you are losing it at but it might help."

Physically shaking her prior thoughts away Lucy smiled, "That would be great!"

When Wendy was done she and Charla took their leave. Wendy didn't want to impose on her fellow dragon-slayer but stopping by for a moment couldn't hurt. Besides she had heard stories of Igneel from her own beloved dragon and was curious.

Lucy stretched out on the couch as the pair left her to the quiet that was Natsu and Happy's home. She was sure she could hear Igneel laughing in the distance and smiled. Yawning she made herself more comfortable, or as comfortable as possible. She could almost understand Natsu's constant whining about how all her furniture was more "cumffy" than his own. Maybe when all this was over they could take a mission and she would take him shopping for some new furnishings? Smiling slightly once more at the thought, she closed her eyes to once again fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Trolly trolly troll troll... That is me *evil grin*Eventually everything will be explained in it's own time and way... Just keep reading and you'll know it all LOL **

**Anyway a nice long chappy for you guys with some possibilities to come and such... As well as Happy being well... Happy HAHAHAHAH**

**So my rant of the day... In-Laws SUCK... They have a pond... Very nice clean one. We get there and the other kids are in the water so we get my lil girl all dressed in her suit and she walks in... Apparently THREE adults aren't enough cause next thing I know I turn away for a moment (mind you I'm on shore NOT in the water) and my girl is UNDER water... She's 2.5 years old... That's in the first 10 minutes of being there... I snagged her and took her to the house with the water table... Flat out said unless me or her father are in the water she's not goin NEAR there... Mother-in-law KEEPS tryin to get her to come down... She's scared and I'm pissed... and my husband... Heaven forbid he said a bad word to his parents... *facepalm* THEN that night... We have a dog... he is like 8 months old and hyper but a good dog... Apparently my wuss ass fuckin nephew was all scared of him... Mostly cause his mother was acting like a psyco bitch to him the WHOLE freakin time... Anyway the sister-in-law is unable to put her children to bed like a normal person.. ya know IN A BED... so I was basically exiled to the lower lvl of the house with the dog so her kids could fall asleep on the floor while watching a movie... Well if I go my daughter goes... After all it's not her bed time and it's her mother and dog... Didn't sit to well with the in-laws but HUGE FINGER there... That's just day one and we had gotten there at like 5 pm give or take... -_- Needless to say we were supposed to stay until Mon morning... We left by 11am Sunday... **

**Anyway... that's my rant LOL Pretty sure from now on we'll go down for the day OF parties and then head home... No more staying down cause I'm about over it all... LOL**

**BTW told hubby the story I have typed so far... As well as the future plans and he's like HOLY SHIT! So I'm hoping you all will have the same thoughts and reaction! **

**Ok I'm off to bed since I've been tryin to play a game and post this freakin chap at the same time for like 6 hours LMFAO... Damn ppl attacking my HCs... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	17. Fairy Style

**Dyeni- *blush* TY TY TY I hope so too LOL **

**rxp- (14) HA! I can still make you blush! :P (15) I don't really think he is nearly as dumb as he plays off. Honestly it's prolly a survival mechanism to act dumb. And LMFAO yeh it was Fri post and I wasn't supposed to be back until today LOL (16) Yeh there's something to come ;) But yes I have to add a bit of the mush cause damn it I can't not... Even if I'm not writing a romance this time the damn stuff comes out. LOL **

**Cool- LOL TY and normally it's a daily update unless rl gets in the way LOL As for the chappy's they are what they are LOL I try and shoot for over 1k in length but sometimes it falls short and others it's over. **

**White Rabbit- LMFAO Maybe? When I finish this I'll go through my inspiration and thoughts on coming to the conclusions I did on this piece. Like I did with 'Nightmares' there will be a chappy that's just my AN. Funny enough after I check on my game I sit down with my morning caffeine and nicotine and read your guy's reviews LOL **

**Stella- Ikr?! The evil lil kitty is always keepin her visions to herself until the final moment and it's like "Well if we had known..."**

**tit- I suffered dearly *cries dramatically in corner* I think I'd kill myself or them if they ever dared to visit for three months let alone a week or more. Distance or not! Anyway to answer you... no clue... I really didn't even have a thought of length when I sat down with this. It's a group of ideas that have been going in my mind for a LONG time. I'm currently on chapt 19 of typing and I've just now gotten to possibly the full plot... not really sure kindda depends on where the plot bunny and muse take me! LOL And yeh there are some ups and downs to come yet so hang on tight cause it's one hell of a ride... Hopefully! **

**Azia- I drew a blank on the chap title... I was SO tired when I posted but I really wanted to surprise you all LOL And you may think you have a clue but some how I REALLY hope you might only have a partial clue as to what goin on or no clue at all :P I really like keeping everyone in the dark with only a few clues here and there. LOL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Let me say TY TY TY to EVERYONE! all of the fav/follow/lurkers out there that don't leave reviews you still are AWESOME for reading! Now then on with the chappy!**

* * *

Laughter filled the night air and echoed through the valley. Cheers rang out as mugs clanked together in celebration. It seemed that when Happy had taken off with Wendy in toe the guild was curious. Thinking it their duty to find out just what was going on they followed the group out to Natsu's home. Seeing nothing unusual they almost turned back. Almost. That was until there was a loud crashing sound and then what they swore was an explosion followed by Natsu's yells. When the members of Fairy Tail worriedly ran to the location they were beyond words at the scene before them.

Natsu laid out on his stomach with swirls in his eyes as a gigantic red dragon's tail pinned him down. The dragon on the other hand was laying leisurely in the grass chuckling. "I've told you boy, you are three thousand years too young to defeat me." With that said the dragon had set his sights on the group that was staring dumbfounded and slack jawed at the top of the hill. Instantly spotting the guild marks adorning several of them he addressed the group, "You are Fairy Tail I presume?" Seeing a few nod he stood and smiled, "I am Igneel the Fire Dragon King. Please allow me to deeply apologize for this brat's terrible nature." He finished bowing apologetically.

"Finally someone does!" Cried Master Makarov as his tears flowed at the reminder of all the jewel lost and apology letters written due to destruction.

Natsu looked back and forth between his father and his surrogate grandfather before crossing his arms and pouting. "I'm not that bad!" Deciding to ignore the two he smiled brightly and waved at his nakama, "Guy check it out! Lucy got Igneel for me!"

That started the flurry of activity that Fairy Tail was known for. Questions were blurted out, introductions made, stories were told, fights began, tables and booze were brought down from the guild, and many _many_ meats were roasted. After all finding a long lost dragon father was something to celebrate.

This was the scene that a somewhat rested Lucy walked onto. She had been awoken by a particularly loud cheer and briefly wondered if she had fallen asleep in the guild infirmary. After several moments that consisted of waking up fully and letting her memory return she had made her way outside. It was late into the night but the shine of the moon as well as an orange glow not too far away helped to light the path.

When she crested the hill and looked into the valley she almost fell over in disbelief. It was chaos. The guild had set up a bar in the valley. A _bar_ of all things. There was what should be considered a forest fire off to the side and it looked like every member of the guild was there. That's not even mentioning the three long tables sitting in a row that were piled high with meat and fish. Did these people never hear of moderation?

Elfman was standing on a table that occupied Lisanna, Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed, yelling, "Fighting to show strength to you father is being a MAN!" Lisanna giggled, Ever started swatting at Elfman and telling him to get down, Laxus looked like he was attempting to nap, Bickslow was laughing and making innuendos about Evergreen and Elfman, all while Freed just continued to stare adoringly at Laxus. Strangely Freed's behavior reminded Lucy of Juvia when she was stalking Grey.

Speaking of Grey, it seemed that he and Natsu were at it once more. "Whatever you say inflamed ass hole! You know I can kick your ass any day of the week!"

"Like hell you can frostbite!" Natsu retorted slamming his head against Grey's. Never breaking eye contact he yelled out, "OI! Igneel! Watch me beat down this stripping popsicle fucker!"

Igneel sweat-dropped at the name choices they both used as did many others and sighed. Lucy giggled as the pair began fighting and dragging in an unsuspecting Jet, and Max into the mix. If Warren wasn't carful he would be next. That was when she looked over to Igneel, who looked oddly uncomfortable, and took in just who he was sitting with.

It seemed that Cana had taken a shine to the dragon and was insisting he start drinking as well from her place to his left. On his right however was Levi wildly flailing her arms about as she asked questions about history, dragons in general, their magic and the like, in rapid fire mode. All while the master sat in front of Igneel listing off what seemed to be Natsu's list of destruction since joining the guild, randomly taking drinks and crying. Even Lucy was having a hard time keeping up so she could do nothing but sympathize with the poor dragon.

All the insanity stopped when Alzack and Bisca started walking her way with a sleeping Asuka on the man's shoulders. "LUCY!" The pair cheered in unison wide and teary eyed.

Everything and everyone stopped at the same time and looked at her. Timidly she smiled and waved before the loud cry of her name echoed in every direction. "**_LUCY_**!" That was the only warning she got as a mob charged at her with eyes teary and arms outstretched. She braced herself for the impact that never came.

Natsu literally was jumping over everyone to get in front of the group. Reaching his Lucy first he blocked the rest of the horde. "BACK OFF!" he yelled at them and glared while punching a few in arms reach.

A collective "AWWWW" was heard and several people had the odd feeling of déjà vu, before they all slumped and went back to what they had been doing. However the volume and merriment seemed to raise considerably.

Natsu huffed as he watched the group going back to their celebration. Crossing his arms over his chest he turned abruptly to the woman attempting to sneak off. Glaring slightly he reached out and grabbed her right wrist brining the palm side of her hand close to his face. "Open it," he growled lowly when she held her hand clenched.

"Natsu…" Lucy whined and attempted to pull away. However his hold seemed to tighten on her at that. Sighing she tried to reason with him. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Wendy helped a lot and I finally got some rest and-"

"Lucy. Open your hand." He commanded cutting her off. He heard her sigh deeply as she finally relented. His eyes widened at the sight of her palm. The scorch mark looked to still be burning from the inside out and was glowing a vibrant shade of red. Lightly he ran his thumb over the mark only to pull it back quickly at the hiss of pain Lucy made. "Idiot," he mumbled as he dropped her hand. Sighing himself he reached out and took hold of her left hand as he dragged her back towards his home.

"Natsu? What the hell? I want to go see everyone!" Lucy protested only to be ignored. Huffing she glared at him and then noticed he wasn't walking at his normal fast pace. Also his grip on her wasn't as tight as normal. Could it be he was actually being _gentile_ with her? Shaking the thought away as they rounded the corner of the house and neared the door, she tried once more, "Natsu?"

He continued to ignore her as he navigated them through the darkened home. Coming to a stop finally he lit a lamp and then pointed at the couch, "Sit and don't move." He commanded. Waiting until she was seated he said, "I'll be right back," as he made his way to the bathroom. Several minutes later he reappeared with a box and sat to her right. Opening the box he finally looked at Lucy and quietly mumbled, "Let me see."

Hesitantly Lucy handed her hand over and watched in silence as he pulled out a jar of some sort of salve. She flinched slightly at the feel of him spreading the goop on her palm. "What is that stuff?"

"When I first found Happy he was always getting burned by me. Gramps got me this stuff to help heal him faster. I think he got it from the crazy hag in the woods."

Lucy giggled. "You mean Porlyusica-san?" His only response to her was a nod as he continued what he was doing. Once the salve was applied he started wrapping her hand. Lucy watched silently as he worked. She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks and tried desperately to dispel it. Once he was done he continued to say nothing and Lucy began to worry. "Thanks," she mumbled hoping to interrupt the silence. It didn't work because once again he just nodded. Deciding enough was enough she made her way to stand and leave only to be dragged back down into a rather compromising position. "Natsu!" she squeaked.

Natsu ignored Lucy's struggles and held on tighter as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. He knew, and could care less, about her embarrassment about be held as well as being on his lap. Right in that moment his emotions were all over the place as well as his thoughts and he just wanted to sit here and enjoy her presence. "Stop squirming." He grumbled as he pulled her closer once again.

"Then let go!" Lucy complained attempting to rein in her blush. "You're acting weird and I want to go say hi to everyone before they all pass out!"

Natsu laughed and finally leaned back to look at her. He had to admit she did look better then when he left her earlier in the day. "You know they won't pass out anytime soon Luce. This is Fairy Tail!"

"Not the point." She pouted. Looking everywhere but the man in front of her, Lucy struggled to come up with something to say. Seeing her now wrapped and less painful hand she said, "It feels a lot better."

Natsu sighed and sat back up bringing himself closer to Lucy. Just as he was about to open his mouth the door burst open revealing Happy, Grey and Erza. "Aye Natsu and Lucy are prolly here making out." The exceed giggled evilly.

Three sets of eyes locked onto the sight of Lucy straddling Natsu in a dimly lit room. The woman was red faced and the pair's faces awfully close to one another. "Holy shit! MY EYES!" Grey bellowed physically trying to rub them clean.

"I-I- We… Uhh." Erza stuttered growing extremely red and forgetting to breathe.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Happy screeched and flew circles around the pair of stunned mages. "They lllike each other!"

That finally broke Lucy from her shock. "KAAA!" She yelled and jumped up quickly burring her burning face into her hands.

Natsu growled. "What the hell ice stick!?" Jumping to his feet he stormed over to Grey and punched him in the head. This lead to the pair fighting their way out the door and tumbling down the path Happy following close behind.

Lucy peeked through her fingers at Erza and then hid once more. The woman looked like she was turning into a tomato and kept mumbling and stuttering. Deciding to face the music Lucy sighed and dropped her hands. "Look Erza, it wasn't what it looked like!" She wailed tears of embarrassment welling.

Hearing Lucy Erza was able to shake her thoughts away. Smirking she strolled right up to her friend and embraced her. "I'm extremely happy to see you well and home Lucy. Also congratulations on your new found relationship with Natsu!"

"Ouchy…" Lucy mumbled seeing stars for a moment from the impact to the armor covered woman.

Pulling Lucy away Erza looked deeply apologetic. "Please hit me for having interrupted your special moment with your beloved." She stated solemnly as she bowed.

Waving her hands frantically in a defensive manner Lucy stuttered, "N-no Er-Erza! It's no-no-nothing like th-that! We were ju-ju-just talking!"

Erza stood and smirked. "No need to be shy among your nakama. There are no secrets kept between us! Now I insist you tell me everything."

Lucy shook a little at the command. "There's nothing to tell though." She whined.

"Lucy," Erza said demandingly, "Please do not lie to me."

Sighing in defeat Lucy decided to just tell her what had happened since she had been back. It was that or receive Erza's wraith. When she attempted to omit certain details Erza caught on. The woman was like a bloodhound when she wanted to be. How the hell was it that Natsu and Grey always got away with tricking her? "And then you guys walked in. That's the whole story since I got back earlier today." Lucy finished.

Erza nodded for several moments digesting the information. Looking at Lucy she smiled softly. "I'm happy for you both." Before Lucy could protest further Erza straightened and cleared her throat. "Now then I had come to retrieve you because Master wished to speak to you."

Sighing in relief that the topic had changed Lucy smiled. "Let's go then!"

* * *

**The humor that is Fairy Tail! I had had had to toss their special brand of crazy into the mix. Just wouldn't be right if I didn't! But oh poor poor Natsu he's always getting interupted by something! Not even safe in his own home... Hmmm... Maybe now he'll know how Lucy feels! LOL **

**But there's more humor to come as well as drama and of course romance... sortta... LMFAO **

**Until next time though**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	18. Mama

**White Rabbit- You're seeing things :P I didn't misspell stuff in the story... AN yeh prolly LOL Then again maybe I did but :P I'm stickin with I didn't! SO HA! And Yes FT is a bunch of crazies and I LOVE including their antics in everything I write... Or at least most things! LOL Also I've read Rave LMFAO read that long ago before I found FT actually! God love Mashima and his recycled characters HAHAHHAHAHA**

**tit- LMFAO I do what I can but TY TY TY! **

**rxp- Yur mind doesn't dwell in mush don't lie... It's like an X rated mess in there :P I don't like dirty writing... Ok I do sometimes if it's tasteful but you know... But TY! But the drama is coming OOOHHHHHH it's coming!**

**KuroiTsuki7- TY TY TY! I try to update daily so I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Azia- MMUUUHAHAHHAHAHAHAH I like making ppl lose their minds! LMFAO Well I hope yur not clueless and are at least following along :P **

**Rose- (8) Awww don't cry... To hard LOL (9) That she would that she would! (10) LMFAO (11) Once again LMFAO who doesn't love him? (12) Yuppers! (13) LOL Nothing wrong with that so long as you aren't carrying fish around with you all the time. (14) TY! (15) HAD to make them mess with him Just HAD to! LOL (16) Ikr?! Damn her! But don't beat on her to badly LOL (17) ;) Oh wait it gets better!**

**Dynei- Isn't going over bored what they do best? LOL But you'll just have to keep reading to see Master's response to everything so far :) **

* * *

"What the hell were you doing to Lucy?!" Grey bellowed as he threw a kick to Natsu.

Easily dodging Natsu yelled back, "None of your business pervert!" as he too sent an attack in Grey's direction.

Grey couldn't avoid the swing but refused to let it show it had any effect on him. "I'm the pervert!? I'm not the one that got caught trying to make a move on his teammate!"

Natsu growled and lunged at his rival, "Yeh well I'm not the one running around naked!"

That caught Grey off guard as he looked down giving Natsu an open opportunity to strike. The blow sent Grey flying only to land in a heap on the table that Mira, Juvia, and Nab had been sharing. "GREY-SAMA!" The water mage cried. "Let Juvia help Grey-sama! Rest inside Juvia's calming water!" she cried attempting to pull Grey _into_ her.

"GAAAA! GET OFF!" Grey yelled trying to scramble away.

In the distance Elfman yelled, "Letting yourself be tended to by a beautiful woman is MANLY!" Mira giggled as Evergreen hit Elfman hard enough to knock him down and bang his head on the table.

"Oh no! Elf-nii-chan!"

"Oi Everrrrr," Bickslow purred. "You heard Elfman! You should 'tend' to his needs!" he cackled.

"His needs his needs!" cried the 'babies'.

Natsu stood there laughing at the sight until a cold feeling ran up his back and he turned only to be met by the monster herself. "Er-Erza!" He squeaked.

"Natsu. You and Grey were not fighting again were you?"

He began sweating profusely at that. "N-no! We we-were...Uhh…" Looking in all directions he knew he was running out of time to think quickly, "Playing tag! Yeh! And it was Juvia's turn to catch Grey!" He smiled widely and he hoped convincingly.

Erza smiled and nodded. "Excellent! Games among friends build better bonds." Ignoring the relieved sigh from Natsu she turned back to Lucy, "Come Master is still waiting."

Lucy nodded and followed. As they passed Natsu he began walking alongside her. "How do you get away with that?" Lucy whispered as to not be caught.

Natsu just grinned and slung his arm over her shoulders saying, "Cause I'm awesome!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the dragon-slayer and attempted to remove him from her person. However he was stubborn and didn't let go. Before she could start yelling at him about personal space the guild erupted into a louder ruckus than before. A feat she was sure had been unattainable.

"Congrats you two!"

"It's about damn time!"

"He wasn't teasing!? Holy shit Wakaba you owe me!"

"Oh their babies!"

"One less love-rival!"

"Salamander and Bunny Girl?! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Damn it to hell! MY EYES! Make the image STOP!"

"AYE! I toooooold you so!"

Once Happy's voice reached Lucy her eye twitched and the redness that was originally from being highly embarrassed evolved into anger. "I will GUT you! Get over here you damned alley cat!" As she lunged to chase the exceed, who was trying to find someone willing to hide him, Erza grabbed her halting her movement.

"As I said there are no secrets among nakama. You can thank Happy later, Master is waiting."

"I'm not going to thank him I'm going to turn him into a rug!" Lucy wailed as she was dragged behind Erza. "AND HE'S LIEING! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU JERKS!" She yelled above the continued roar of the crowd. Glaring at Natsu who was laughing she said, "Damn it all Natsu! Tell them!"

Natsu Looked at her and grinned. "Tell them what?"

"That it's not like that you idiot!"

Cocking his head to the side he feigned ignorance, "Like what Luce? You're being weird."

Lucy groaned and face-palmed, "Forget it. It's not like you understand anyway."

Natsu looked taken back by that. And for a split second you could almost see the hurt on display. Just as he was about to retort Makarov cleared his throat gaining the trios attention.

"Thank you Erza." He nodded to the woman dismissing her. "Natsu, I think Grey is trying to eat all the food." Makarov chuckled softly as he watched the boy ran off yelling obscenities. Turning, he set his sights on Lucy. Slowly he circled her while stroking his chin deep in thought. It almost looked like he was searching for something.

"Uhhh Master?" Lucy asked confused.

He ignored her and continued scrutinizing before finally stopping in front of her with a large smile. "Excellent! You've done well!"

Lucy glared at the small man. "My back is higher up you dirty old geezer." She growled.

The master sweat-dropped at that and retracted his hand, "Ah! So it is! So it is!" Clearing his throat once more he started talking. "I've spoken in length to our guest. It seems that while you have accomplished much, you have also put yourself in a bit of trouble."

"SHH!" She hushed feverishly. "I don't want the other's to worry." She whispered while looking around to make sure Natsu hadn't heard, or that anyone else could be within hearing distance.

Makarov nodded. "I see." Sighing he took a long drink from his mug before saying, "You are putting your life at risk the longer you hold the seal. Even with young Wendy's assistance the weaker you become the weaker the seal becomes." Looking away and up to the sky he said, "What they protect is evil incarnate. To set it fully free upon the world would mean devastation."

Tears welled in her eyes. "WHAT?" She had only meant to bring joy to her beloved teammate. Words that had been pushed aside during the games came back to haunt her. Shaking her head to release the images she stood tall. "What are they guarding?"

The man gave her a hard stare before smiling. "Enough talking! Let's party!" he cheered while running off.

"DAMN IT TELL ME!" She yelled at his retreating form. Slumping down to the ground she pulled her legs to her chest resting her head on them. This isn't what she wanted to hear. How could something that was meant to bring happiness possibly be a key to their doom? All she wanted was to make people happy, her friends happy, _Natsu_ happy. However, now she could be responsible for unleashing some great evil unto the world all due to her own weakness. If only she had been stronger. If only she had trained more. If only….

"Some things in this world cannot be helped. You should take more pride in what you have achieved child. Those before you failed. While you yourself shined brightly like that of the stars you command."

Lucy blinked several times at the dragon that was now lying in the grass next to her. Chuckling she said, "How is it you are so poetic and well mannered and yet Natsu is…" Waving her hand in the direction of the man currently shoving whole legs of roasted animal in his mouth, she sighed.

"Hmm." He smiled slightly. "Our time together was a mere speck in his and my life. When I found him by the lake he had already gone through hardships. He had no family, no home and thought he had committed an atrocity due to the ignorance of those that surrounded him. Humans call we dragons monsters yet we have shown them more compassion than they can share their fellow man."

Lucy stared in awe of the rambunctious and overly happy man. She would have never guessed that Natsu had undergone such terribleness in his life. To think that he once lived alone in the world only to find a family and home. To then wake up one day with that family gone as well, it was too much. She let the tears freely fall. How he was always able to turn his pain into endurance would forever be an enigma to her.

"Cry not child. We all have our pain to burden. And we all have our own way of caring for our burdens." Igneel stated gently. "Your own pains are no worse nor better than those around you." In an attempt to lighten the mood a bit he said, "Although I do find it odd that a child of your upbringing would choose that foolish heathen as a mate."

Wiping her tears Lucy smiled. "He chose me as his teammate. I told you he is the soul reason I'm here and not a product of that upbringing." Sighing sadly she said, "It's not like it matters much. I left that life behind prior to meeting him."

Igneel laughed slightly. It seemed for this girl's vast wisdom there was also vast naivety. "It seems you are very similar to your own mother then." He mused instantly regretting the comment.

Lucy gasped and gawked at Igneel. "Wait! How… How do you…"

Groaning the dragon sighed and looked away. "Your scent, name sake, and appearance are undeniably similar. She was a great woman, your mother. Her power and command of her magic was impeccable." Grinning slightly he looked at Lucy once more, "You have much more in common than you may be aware of."

New tears welled in Lucy's eyes. While she praised and loved her mother unyieldingly, to hear such wonderful things said about her from someone else was overwhelming. To be compared to some one that this dragon, a being who has lived through millennia, held highly was remarkable. Tears ran down her face in rivers as she stared into the great dragon's eyes. They asked the questions her voice couldn't conger.

"Prior to becoming your father's wife Layla-san was a mage. This you knew I'm sure as I sense several of her keys with you. However the keys to the stars were not what she focused on. Her magic was drawn from that of the Gate Keepers. An art lost to these times I would guess. After our mistake of compassion we forfeited our rights to roam freely in order to ensure that the mistake would never happen again. In order to save the world as we knew it. It was foolish however it was the only way to stop what was transpiring. We had thought better than to trust man once more but…"

Igneel sighed and looked to the sky once again. "Our folly led to our enslavement as the protectors to that which we wished sealed away. As time in this world passed there were those that sought to free us. The remains of those we had once helped and their descendants. This is what gave birth to the Gate Keepers. As I said, they sought us out. However as time progressed and they grew closer their hearts grew harder. The darkness within refused them entry. Thus we stayed enslaved."

Lucy was in shock as she processed all this information. She never had known. The books she read only talked about _how _to open the gates not their beginning. However something still didn't make sense. "What does this have to do with my mother and how you know her?"

"Ah I was hoping you would not ask that with all I have given you to think on." Looking to her sadly he said, "I had not shared the complete truth with you when I said you were the only one to open the gates and survive. There was another once. Young and stubborn, much like yourself. She sought to right the wrongs of the world." He swallowed thickly and continued. "She freed us from our prison for a time. However the drain of magic is far too much for a single human alone to hold onto. She could no longer practice her craft, however this hadn't stopped her from living out her shortened life as best she could. Looking at you leads me to believe that she did well for herself though."

"Stop… Just stop. I don't want to hear anymore!" Lucy stood and the tears flowed. Her chest hurt from the pain. She had spent her childhood alone because she had thought her mother passed from illness. Everyone had. But that wasn't the case. Was this why her father grew cold and despised magic and mages alike?

"Child do not be upset. She helped many. If it had not been for her..."

"I SAID STOP!" Lucy screamed gaining the attention of everyone else. Noticing the guild's eyes on her Lucy fled into the woods to sob alone.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Happy yelled in unison running after her only to be stopped by Igneel. "Damn it Igneel let me go!" Natsu yelled while squirming in his grip.

"Give her time boy!" The dragon growled.

"What the hell happened!?"

"Lushy…" Happy mumbled with tear filled eyes as he still tried to fight the grasp on his tail.

The dragon looked away from the pair unwilling to see Natsu's expression. "I told her why you and I were able to meet."

Natsu's eyes widened. Igneel had told him all about that earlier during their talk among other things. However in this moment his focus was Lucy. His jaw clenched. "Let me go."

Igneel sighed but released the pair. The stubborn boy may be hard headed enough to get through to that child. He watched as his son and the boy's companion went after her. A part of him saddened and a part of him proud. Seeing the guild master walking up to him Igneel bowed his head and said, "Thank you."

Makarov chuckled. "Ahh no thanks needed. All we did was show him he's not alone. However it was Lucy that showed him what it means to be human."

Silence enveloped the pair as they sat by and turned their attention to the worried mages who slowly shook off the incident.

* * *

**Ok first off let me say you guys are OBSESSED with romance... Idk how well I'll fill that through this story but stick with me cause I think it's worth it! And there are always romantic parts to be written LOL It's just that the NaLu moments are a product of what's happening and it's not the focus of this. **

**ANYWAY...**

**This is one of the chappys I have been DYING to post! I'm really really really excited to see folks reactions... This is only thought one that I'm touching on so far! GAAAAAAAAAAAA I so can't wait to get this whole story out and in the world! There's just SO much in my mind! **

**Also some things will be explained better in later chapters. What Igneel was telling Lucy is kindda the condensed version... There's still more drama and feels and crazy to come by far!**

**Until then...**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	19. Two of My Treasurs

**White Rabbit- The pool cleaning one right?! LMFAO I think subconsciously that's where that comes from HAHHAHA I was REALLY REALLY REALLY happy you figured it out! You had some many questions to start that would lead me to explain things that were kindda still waiting to be explained fully yet LOL but yes you got the gist of it... Layla was the last one to practice the Gate Keeper magic and she held open a bunch of dragon gates. But that constant use of magic is draining and eventually lead to her death. She died the gates closed and the dragons went back into their gate. In later chapters things will be explained MUCH more clearly! This was just the introduction so to speak. And yes yes yur NaLu feelers are correct :P**

**Cool- TY lol and I do so daily most the time :)**

**Stella- (17) Yur a chap behind you goof! Or at least you are in reviewing :P LOL But yeh I know deep down I think Igneel is a big goof like Natsu is all the time. I mean he's gotta get it from somewhere right? And give it time he will have a spot in this as well. :) **

**Rose- LOL TY! I really hope that's a good wow!**

**rxp- Funny story... I know a guy in the manga biz... He does cons and all... Anyway he gave me Mashima's e-mail once cause I REALLY REALLY REALLY want a dragon tatt and I have this vision in my mind and honestly Mashima's depictions of dragons are fuckin AMAZING! So I e-mail him telling him how much of a fan I am of his drawing work and the manga's as well and I would love to put his work on my person... Totally didn't go crazed fan girl actually... I damn the Japanese and their tech cause he denied my e-mail being received... More or less he return-to-sender my e-mail! *cries* So if you ever e-mail him I'd love to send him my story but I'd rather get that damn dragon I have in my mind done by him LMFAO And I would NEVER turn down an opp to be his assistant! I'd fly to Japan in a heart beat... mind you I HATE flying LMFAO But TY TY TY so very much! As for yur pervy mind... I just gotta give you shit :P While my focus is Drama and Adventure in this you kindda can't not have the romance so enjoy this chappy! ;)**

**Azia- LMFAO TY! And yes yes here is some to keep you all at bay... I'm pretty sure you all will be knocking down my door soon if I don't produce just a lil NaLu HAHAHHAHAHAHA**

**tit- Yur gonna be White Rabbit 2.0 if you keep this up :P And I think Lucy would GLADLY give her title of Weirdo up to some one else LOL But I'm so glad some one caught that! If you notice he never denies it! LMFAO And I realize a lil romance just kindda goes with FT and Lucy and Natsu but I've always written romance and humor and really this story is so so very much more than that. But TY TY TY I had said a while back this WHOLE thing is a bunch of thoughts I've had for a year or better. In a way this is my prediction for the story line. I'm hoping to sweep you up once more in coming chapters because really when the whole idea is out there it will be EPIC! At least I'm hoping so LOL And sadly I still am not Mashima nor related. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On a diff note did no one catch what Igneel said before he pissed in Lucy's cherios? I thought for sure some one would catch that and comment on how he even tries to give Lucy some shit about her and Natsu. LOL He said "mate" and Lucy came back with "teammate" *facepalm* silly girl... Anyway... Get out yur feels and pillows cause yur gonna haffta bit something soft for this fluff! **

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her lungs burned and her muscles screamed but yet she ran blindly. Branches and saplings left their mark on her already worn body as she ran. Yet still she did not slow. The call of her name did nothing to deter her only spur her on. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted to think. She wanted to grieve. She wanted to turn back time. She wanted her family back and she wanted her life back that she should have had. Her loving mother her caring father she wanted them back. Her mother didn't have to die. She had not been ill. No she had been selfish.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled hoping she'd slow down. That wasn't the case though and he huffed as he continued to gain on her and called out to her. He could smell blood and tears and he didn't like either. "DAMN IT LUCE!" He yelled as he lunged at her catching her off guard and holding on securely as they tumbled.

Lucy didn't even notice the impact only that she was no longer mobile. "Let me go!" she wailed and struggled.

"No." He stated firmly bringing them to sit upright. He pulled her closer to him and cradled her in his lap as Happy landed teary eyed into her chest.

She continued to struggled but neither would let go and all it did was cause the tears to run thicker. "Leave me alone!"

"Not a chance." Natsu rumbled as he held on tighter restricting her movements further. He sat there and let her sob and just held on. She wasn't alone and she needed to know that. To know that he and Happy would always be there for her no matter what. Her pain was their pain. Slowly her sobs subsided and she hugged Happy close while leaning into Natsu further resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why would she let herself die?" Lucy asked quietly. "Why would she willingly leave her family behind?"

Natsu was at a loss for words. He couldn't answer those questions. As badly as he wanted to he couldn't tell her whatever it was she wanted to hear. "I wouldn't think of it like that." He stated just as quietly. It was like he felt if he spoke any louder the woman in his arms would break. "I'd try to think about all the good things she did. I mean she taught you magic, and even gave you your first keys." He smiled a bit and said, "Hell she made you really smart right?" Feeling Lucy's shuttered breath and shrug of her shoulders he sighed tucking her head under his chin. "In a way she helped me and Wendy learn our magic too. Even Metal Head and those idiot tigers. For all we know a bunch more people."

Lucy pulled back surprised with fresh tears in her eyes, "You knew?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and tucked her back into place. "Only since earlier when you were at my place." He grumbled. "Igneel told me a bunch of stuff. That's how I knew about your hand. Well that and Wendy."

"Oh." Was all she offered in way of a response.

"Luce." He sighed again. "If your mom hadn't done what she did where do you think any of us would be?" Swallowing he continued, "If she had chose to do something different, then she might never have met your dad or had you. Hell I'd probably be a rotten bastard and I know damn well for as grouchy as Metal Muncher is now he'd probably be worse." Closing his eyes he steeled his nerves as he said, "For as mad at her as I want to be cause you're hurt I can't do it. _Your_ mom gave me two of the greatest things in my life."

A now puffy, dry eyed Lucy looked into the serious face of the man currently holding her. "Natsu?" She asked confused.

He laughed outright and shook his head. "Damn and you're the smart one?" Seeing her glare and pout he settled his laughter down a bit and placed his forehead against her own, "Igneel and you weirdo." He smiled. His smile turned into a smirk as he watched the blush form on her face and the confusion cloud her eyes. "Is the third time the charm Luce?"

She couldn't think. He considered her one of the greatest parts of his life? He couldn't have meant it the way it sounded. There was no way. Furrowing her brow further she asked, "Third wh-" only to be cut off as Natsu once again kissed her. However this wasn't quick nor friendly. This was slow and lingering. She felt as his hand made it's way up her spine to cradle her neck and tilt her head as he applied more pressure. Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, the gears in her mind worked and came to a conclusion. He _had_ meant it. With that final thought she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer while dropping a sleeping Happy in the process. They were here, _together_. They were both not alone in the world. They both had pain to carry but together they could overcome it.

The slow sweet lingering moment was suddenly fueled by emotion. Hopes, dreams, fears, wants, needs, and passions were all spoken in this one act. An action as old as humanity itself could speak higher volumes than words could ever fathom.

Natsu growled deep in his chest causing Lucy to shiver. In that moment he became demanding and needy. He did not bother to ask for entry as he pushed his way into her cavern however she gave no resistance. Tongues dueled for dominance only to leave Natsu the victor and Lucy the enthralled captive.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Happy called from his place hovering by their side. "Do you guys have to do that when I was sleeping on Lucy? I was having such a great dream too!" He sighed.

The pair in question pulled apart panting. Lucy blushed and tried to run however Natsu's grip kept her in place, foreheads resting on one another, while he caressed the side of Lucy's face and she the base of his neck. "Oi Happy," Natsu called turning his face enough to regard the giggling exceed, "Way to ruin a moment." He pouted.

And Lucy laughed. She laughed hard enough her sides hurt. She laughed at the absurdity of it all. Moments ago she was crying her pain unto the world and now she had just been interrupted from an intimate moment with _Natsu_. A man she never would have thought could ever see past the word 'nakama'. A man that meant the world to her and no matter what somehow found the right things to say and mend her broken heart. A man who was currently laughing just as hard with her.

Slowly the trio's laughter subsided and Natsu sighed happily, "Third time." Causing Lucy to blush once more. Poking her cheek he grinned. "Happy I think Lucy is sick she's all red!"

"AYE SIR! It's cause she lllikes you!"

"You think so buddy?"

"AYE!"

"I don't know. I mean she's even redder now!"

"Tomato Lucy!" Happy cheered while doing flying back flips.

"Bakas!" Lucy squealed as she attempted to get away from her tormentors. However Natsu's grip was far stronger than she currently felt. She had used a lot of energy trying to run.

Natsu laughed once more and stood bringing her up with him. Looking around he realized just how far away they were. "Jeez Lucy! We're so far now." He pouted.

"Well I'm sorry if I was upset and wanted to be alone." She glared while crossing her arms.

Natsu laughed. "You really thought we'd let you do that?"

"Aye!"

Lucy blushed furiously once more. "Whatever." She mumbled. Sighing she took a seat on a downed tree.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other confused. "Aye Lucy?"

She smiled slightly at the pair. "I'm fine guys just tired is all. I'm going to rest for a few minutes then head back. You guys go on ahead."

"Tch. As if." Natsu said rolling his eyes as he crouched down in front of Lucy. Grinning over his shoulder he said, "Come on I'll carry you back!"

Lucy paled and then her face burst into flame. "N-no it's f-fine!"

Natsu glared a bit. "Let's go Luce! I'm hungry!"

"Natsu," she whined, "I'll head back on my own. I can walk you know! I'm just a bit tired."

Natsu growled under his breath and stood. "Fine be difficult." He said as he turned to face her and lifted her up like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

"KAAA! Put me down!" Lucy screeched. "And get your hand off of my ass you pervert!"

Natsu just laughed. "If I do that I might drop you."

If looks could kill then the back of Natsu's head surely was dead. Turning her glare to the giggling exceed she sighed and whined once more. "Happy help me out here!"

The flying ball of blue continued to giggle as he flew behind his friends. "Aye Natsu? You must be _really_ strong! Lucy is _so_ heavy!"

"I will pull off your wings you flying rat!"

"WAAAAAAA Lucy's trying to eat me!" He wailed. "I'll only make you heavier!"

"BAKA! I'm not that heavy!" she cried dramatically.

"I don't know my shoulder is getting kind of tired." Natsu said thoughtfully.

"WHY YOU!" she yelled as she poorly attempted to pummel him in the head.

"Stop it Luce that's irritating!" Natsu grumbled. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been all stubborn and weird."

"I'm not weird!" She pouted. Sighing in defeat she realized that the current position she was in was truly very uncomfortable. "Just set me down and carry me right." She mumbled. In a matter of moments she found herself blushing profusely while climbing onto Natsu's back. Burying her face from embarrassment into his scarf at the back of his neck she said, "Thanks."

Natsu smiled softly as he secured his hold, a bit higher than needed, on the back of her thighs. "Sure thing."

Lucy took a deep breath and felt contended as Natsu's natural scent filled her nose. Giggling slightly she mumbled, "Pervert," as she let her eyes drift closed.

For his part Natsu blushed a bit and sighed contentedly himself. "Yeh maybe I am." He whispered.

Happy chose that moment to also settle down on Natsu's shoulder while snuggling up to Lucy and falling asleep as well for a nice cat nap.

* * *

**OH THE FEELS! I'm sure you are all squealing and giggling and goin mad right now! LOL But it is true you can not put Natsu and Lucy together and not make some form of NaLu *le sigh* Oh well I should have known better myself right? HAHAHHAAHA**

**Anyway I'm just so geeked we're finally getting into the real meat of this whole story. There is much more info to come MUCH MUCH MUCH more info! I envision... WAIT No spoilers for you! Just know there is much more Drama and yes Romance to be had... **

**But until then...**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	20. A Father's Warning

**White Rabbit- LMFAO TY! And I'm not giving it away it was White Rabbit 2.0 there's a difference :P **

**Cool-TY**

**Azia- *Looks around* Uhhh... wrong house... I don't have a chimney *sweat-drop* But TY!**

**Dyeni- LMFAO No spoilers! You just have to wait and read :P But TY!**

**rxp- I'm so glad I have calmed the fan girl beast! :P TY TY LOL And OH THE DRAMA TO COME! MMMUUUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAH!**

**Rose- ROFLMFAO Idk how to even respond so I'll just say TY!**

**tit- Seriously Natsu is a closet pervert! He has been since the VERY beginning! Everlou he finds a pervy book out of all those books he finds the pervy one,he's walked in on Lucy bathing and dressing god knows how many times, even tries to go "check on her" while she's showering... had to watch the Miss FT contest, checked out her ass, is always man handling her, and let us not forget how many times he has groped her! But yet he does it so subtly he doesn't get blamed or in too much trouble... Closet perv! LMFAO As for faving all the chaps... I just hope you enjoy the story :P **

* * *

Natsu took his sweet time walking. He rather enjoyed the close contact and wasn't really ready for something to interrupt it. So what should have been a quick twenty minute walk back turned into a forty-five minute stroll. Sure he and Happy would tease Lucy frequently on her weight, but that was mostly to get a rise out of her. Given in her time since joining Fairy Tail she had gained weight, however it wasn't a bad gain. She'd grown so much stronger and gained muscle as well as more defined curves.

Lucy called him a pervert, which maybe he was, but she was the only one he thought of in that manner. He was a guy of course and did appreciate a good view when presented however Lucy was the only view he could stare at and never get bored. Pretending he was had always been in his best interest, it was the path with the least bruising after all. Everything about Lucy entrapped him though, her looks just adding to his imprisonment. She was fun, and smart, she was caring and passionate, she fought alongside and would bury her own hurt to tend to others needs. Not to mention she had the best taste in comfortable furniture and could cook incredibly well.

Maybe, just maybe, his father was right and he had chosen a 'mate' in life. The thought of Lucy being his wife someday had crossed a few times, however that was something to think on much farther in the future. But to his father a mate was a companion for life. Someone to share everything with and stay with forever, until time or misfortune separated you. In Lucy's case it would be time because he'd be damned if he left her, or ever let her leave him.

That's why his father's warnings rang in his ears. Their conversation before the guild showed up was troubling at best.

_"We need to talk."_

_Igneel raised a brow to that and made himself comfortable in the grass. "That we do, boy. That we do."_

_Natsu sat in the grass facing his long lost father as thoughts ran past him a mile a minute. Shaking his head he asked the first, "Where the hell have you been?"_

_Igneel sighed heavily. "That is hard question to answer my boy."_

_"Well try damn it! How is it I looked EVERYWHERE for you and yet Lucy disappears for a few weeks and brings you back?" _

_Igneel laughed, "She is special that is how."_

_Natsu glared then pouted. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked scared of the answer._

_The dragon looked down sadly, "No boy. You did nothing worse than normal to upset me. My departure from this world was something that could not be helped." Sitting more comfortably he continued to speak, "We dragons long ago took pity on the humans. Many of our kind wish their eradication, however some of us wished peace." _

_"I know this stuff! It's why dragon-slayers were made. That big green jerk of a dragon he told us. Well it was his ghost but same thing." _

_Igneel raised a surprised eye to that, "Hmm, I see. Then you know what came of that. What we helped make." He growled in shame. "We were naive, we thought we had helped man save their kind when really we gave them the tools to destroy the world." _

_"I don't get it."_

_Igneel rolled his eyes, "Then listen boy! The magic we gave the humans, the magic I bestowed unto you it's a curse. The more it's used, the stronger you become, the farther from yourself you will get."_

_"I know that! But I won't let that happen! I'm better then that!"_

_The dragon smiled, "You are. You are one of our only salvations. You are my salvation."_

_Once more Natsu looked confused, "What are you babbling about now?"_

_Igneel shook his head slowly, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that long ago we helped create an abomination. Something so vile we had no choice but to seal it away. However in our haste we once more turned to humans. Our lives, our magic, it comes from our blood. We are born destined to use the element bequeathed us. Humans however draw their magic from the world around them. They can take it and bend it to their will. They can learn anew and remake magic in any image they see fit. This is why we turned to them to save the world for us all."_

_Sighing once more he continued, "There was a man with great power. He sought to find the base of all magic, it's birth. However the more he learned the darker he became. In all things there is balance this is also true for the world of magic. For light there is dark, purity balances evil. His path turned and so his intentions became blackened. When we realized this it was too late. Our lives had been forfeit and a prison is what awaited us."_

_"Igneel you're going on and on and making no sense! This doesn't tell me where the hell you've been or how the hell Lucy found you!" Natsu pouted._

_"Boy listen and stop interrupting me and you might learn something for once! How does that child deal with your petulant behavior and not seek your blood as retribution?" _

_Natsu cocked his head to the side, "You mean Lucy?" scratching his head in thought he smiled, "I make her laugh! I read her diary once and it said she loves how funny I can be and stuff. Something about never laughing much after her mom died."_

_Igneel fell over. The ridiculous nature of this boy astounded him more and more. Sweat-dropping a bit he said, "Do not inform her of your findings. You will live a much longer life." _

_"Well duh!" Natsu said rolling his eyes, "Lucy doesn't let anyone read her stuff and live. I like the idea of having kids one day too much to tell her I read something she wrote." _

_To that Igneel laughed outright. "Maybe you should tell her and save us all from that fate boy." He laughed harder at the indignant look given to him. Eventually though his laughter subsided. "We are off topic and our time is short to speak." Clearing his throat he continued, "The man we sought out said he could offer a solution. Sadly he was not forthcoming with the full amount of the price to which we had to pay. Our life force was to be used to seal that which we wished eradicated. However the seal required those that gave their payment to be the holders __**and**__ guardians. In essence we became prisoners guarding the imprisoned. Our freedom could only be if that which we guard was destroyed or our betrayer wished us free."_

_"So you're guarding something? Is that where you went? What the hell is it? We'll go kick it's ass or break it or something!"_

_"The simplicity in which you view the world is astounding. This task you see as attainable is farther from your reach than you know. Only the breaking of the seals or the master's call can release the devil unto the world." Igneel once more sighed and looked to the sky and the darkening horizon, "There were once others that could open the gates. They called themselves simply the Gate Keepers. Their magic was created in an attempt by those few humans that felt we had paid a higher price than needed for our mistake. These were the descendants of the slayers we had created. Those that had once felt a responsibility to right the wrong that sealed us. However as time grew on and claimed the life of these forebears, those that took over the craft sought to use the dragons and the evil we guarded. It led to many deaths. Only a Gate Keeper with pure intent can reach that realm unscathed but to do so would be death as its prisoner only bends to one will."_

_"So, we find a pure Gate Keeper?"_

_"The last one perished on the day I left you."_

_To this Natsu's eyes widened. "So wait this Gate Keeper person was why you were out? And them dyeing meant you had to go back? Kind of like how Lucy can call out or send back her key guys?"_

_"Hmm it seems logic isn't beyond you." Ignoring Natsu's grumbling about being called stupid he continued, "The woman was a master of her craft as well as a pure soul. Much like her daughter, she used the Keys of the Stars however unlike her daughter she also sought to control the Realm Gates. Unlike those prior she did not wish to use us to her will, she merely wished to grant us freedom once more. The seals require a great deal of magic to hold, however with the gates opened the seal is still left to it's dragon. To call upon a dragon though is no easy task and takes it's own toll on the Keeper."_

_Igneel watched Natsu's face to make sure he was following. So far it seemed he was keeping up. "This woman gave many a taste of the world again and held the gates with her dying breath. Sadly she no longer could practice her craft. She gave her keys up in forfeit and used what energy she had to spare to raise her daughter to take over those keys once she passed."_

_"Wow that's really sad. Poor lady. I mean it was really great of her to do that for you guys but I don't know, ya know? Lucy's mom did that. Passed her keys to her before she died I mean…" Natsu trailed off staring at his father. The look he was giving him. Like he had just won the prize, it was unnerving. Shaking his head in disbelief he said, "Lucy's mom?! No way! That's not right! Couldn't you have helped her? Lucy still cries about her mom and then her dad… He…" And Natsu deflated. What could he say that would get the point across about the hurt Lucy had gone through? It wouldn't matter anyway. The past was the past, and really if not for her, Igneel would never have been by the lake that day. If he hadn't been there then what would have become of him?_

_"I searched endlessly to find the human that enslaved us. He took refuge on an island that I was unable to reach his tome hidden. I had failed to save Layla-san but I do not wish repeat my mistakes with her daughter. That child is special. She was able to open the gate and enter on her own power with little knowledge. She could someday exceed her mother's power if she wished. However, she has done something gravely stupid."_

_"Luce does weird and dumb things all the time." _

_"That may be the case but this could rob her of her life far faster than the holding of the gates did her mother before her." Noticing he had Natsu's full attention he explained to him that she hadn't known the proper way to call him out and used a method that had been abandoned long before in the Keeper's research. "By her taking on my blood seal she has bonded herself to my gate. For all purposes I am free to roam this world as is she. The gate is my prison alone and only if the seal is tied to myself. However, if her seal is broken by death-"_

_"I will __**not**__ watch her die again!" Natsu growled deeply cutting his father off. _

_"Then I have no choice but to take back my burden. You are my only student who I treated as a son. I would not watch my child suffer the loss of their mate for my own selfish needs." _

_Natsu's head snapped as he jumped up, "But you can both be fine if I kill whatever it is!"_

_"Boy your pompous view is infuriating! If you could have killed that which cannot be spoken of you would have done so already! You are not prepared!" _

_The gears in Natsu's mind started turning at what his father had just said. He had to be __**wrong**__, however he felt like he was __**right**__ and that worried him. Before he could ask Igneel cut him off._

_"Enough of this. You are aware of the situation at hand. To speak more on it is forbidden." Standing and smiling he said, "Let us enjoy what time we have. Now show me the skills you have acquired in my absence!"_

Seeing the clearing in the distance Natsu tightened his hold on Lucy, "I won't lose you." He vowed quietly. "I can't lose you."

* * *

**Bum BUM BUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Ok there are enough clues to have guessed what I might be implying in this. However don't review with your guesses! Just not yet! I don't want some one crying cause they read a review and got a spoiler. **

**So I really do want to take a HUGE moment and say TY TY TY TY TY TY TY to all those out there reading this! You guys rock my socks and make want to keep going! It's an amazing feeling on a writer's end to have just SO many that enjoy my work. *bows* I can not thank you all enough!**

**As for this chapter there is still one more bit left a lil in the future that will fully explain wtf is goin on LOL At that point all will be revealed! **

**Tomorrow is the 4th of July here in the States so that means Beer, BBQ, and Fireworks... It also means I won't be home most the day and so an update will prolly NOT happen. I'll be back some time on Sat but yeh no Fri chapter. Sorry LOL **

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	21. Cheers, Jeers, and Jealousy

**Kawai- YEY! TY TY TY! Thing is I have freeze framed and also zoomed in on the head stone for Lucy's mom... Just says July x777 that's it... But it always sat odd with me that it's the same month and year that the dragons vanished... But I'm SO happy you like it and find it as plausible as I do! **

**White Rabbit- I watched the Tim Burton's Alice today and thought of you LOL ANYWAY... I'm in LOVE with how I've written Igneel... He's just SO smart but at the same time he's a joker LOL And well... er... NO SPOILERS... But yur prolly right I did give enough hints in the last chapter... And YES that does make sense 100% As my husband said "It runs deep" in this story. The concepts are heavy and a lot to take in but at the same time it seems like I'm presenting them in a manner that is understandable! Yey me! TY TY TY (BTW had a fun 4th my lil girl saw fire works for the first time and was all "WOW LOOK LOOK!" And I got to make some super yummy BBQ)**

**Cool- TY... Doing it! LOL**

**Azia- So that's that weird stack of bricks in the corner... Hmm... Anyway TY! I'm glad you guys are all enjoying enough to be waiting for more!**

**Rose- Hope those fire works were awesome! We had a GREAT 4th! And yes drama is coming... MMMUUAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**rxp- I'm SO freakin geeked for the next few chapters after this! The drama is intense. And in this piece I'm not doing the whole 'mate' thing cause it does get kindda over played. However I would think that using the word "mate" from Igneel is correct. And really what a mate is to a dragon would have been what Igneel taught or instilled into Natsu. However Natsu is human and has spent half his life, and all of his pubescent life really, with the Guild. So more humanistic terms would be what he's grown accustomed to. **

**Deb- LMFAO Well you didn't miss it so much as you didn't get a daily dose :P HHAHAHA But TY! I'm glad that you are enjoying everything so far! Makes me all warm and fuzzy LOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ahhhhh After a short break I am back! Had a nice 4th lots of fun and food! Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Cheers and cat calls alike startled both Lucy and Happy out of sleep. Lucy blushed and attempted to climb from Natsu's back, attempted being the key word. Happy however floated lazily in the air beside the two rubbing his eyes. "You guys are so noisy." He whined.

"Public affection is manly!" Elfman cheered.

"Idiot! Not everything is manly!"

"Aww Ever don't be so harsh. You should show Elfman some affection so he can be more manly!"

"Affection! Affection!"

"Juvia is pleased to have one less rival! Juvia is the only one for Grey-sama and Juvia thinks that Lucy-san and Natsu-san are wonderful together! But not as wonderful as Juvia and Grey-sama together!"

"Damn it woman what they hell are you going on about now?! And GET OFF ME!"

"Mira-nee! Can you imagine their babies?!"

"Ara-ara! They will be so cute! I call dibs on first God-Mother!"

"Clearly, I will be the first God-Mother as well as the Maid of Honor! I am after all on the same team as the pair."

"Wait Lu-chan is going to make me the God-Mother!"

And thus began a brawl of a different caliber. The men of the guild sat in awe as all of the women began fighting over God-Mother and Maid of Honor rights. Several hoping it would turn violent and clothing might be lost in the process. However most were wise enough to stay out of the way.

For his part Natsu just laughed at everything not really caring. Eventually he made his way over to the closest table possible to the food. Setting Lucy down and noticing Happy sitting on the table in front of her, he made his way to the mountain of meats. Six trips made with gigantic armfuls later, he sat down next to Lucy and dug in.

"Thanks Natsu! I'm starved!" Lucy smiled as she picked several items out of the pile for herself. As they ate she noticed that every time she would scoot down and out of food shrapnel range Natsu would just follow. She had to wonder if he had been doing it on purpose or not. Her eye twitched in irritation. This was a bit ridiculous. As a particularly large piece of greasy meat flung over and slapped her in the face Lucy hit her boiling point. However just as she opened her mouth to yell about the animalistic eating habits of her dragon-slayer partner she found herself surrounded by the other two.

Gajeel sat across from her glancing at Natsu in disgust then taking on a bored look while Wendy giggled at Natsu's antics and shyly looked at the table. Raising a brow to the odd behavior of her friends Lucy shrugged it off. She was sure she knew where this conversation was going to go. "Hi guys!" She smiled.

Gajeel grunted and Wendy just smiled meekly. After several long minutes more of silence from the pair Gajeel pulled something out and tossed it across the table at Lucy. The woman looked between the two and raised a brow. "What's this?"

"Don't act like you've never seen a map before. I know Salamander's idiocy is contagious but you haven't caught it yet." The iron dragon-slayer sneered.

"What was that Metal Mouth?"

"Aww is someone touchy cause his daddy's here?"

"Oi! You looking for a fight lighting rod?"

"Bring it on match stick!"

And that was all it took for the two males to start beating on one another.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. She was far too tired to try and defuse a fight. She will leave it to Erza to handle when she was done fighting with Mira. Reaching over Lucy took hold of the map and flattened it on the table. Two places were marked. One was in Stella and the other just inside the Pergrande Kingdom border. "Wendy?"

Said girl blushed and began fidgeting with her fingers. "Well you see Lucy-san. When I told Gajeel-san everything you told me we sort of thought that maybe if we gave you a map with where we grew up it would help."

Lucy smiled softly. "Wendy." She cooed in a motherly fashion. "I had just guessed that Igneel would stay in the same area most his life. It turned out I was right." Giggling lightly she continued, "Seems that dragons being territorial creatures is true."

Wendy also giggled. "They really are." She mused.

"Give me time. I'll be happy to help the two of you as well."

Once again the young girl's smile grew bright. "Thank you Lucy-san!" she cried happily as she embraced her friend. Pulling back she nodded to herself. "Let me help once more before the spell wears off." Several moments later Wendy was done and went in search of Charla so they could head home for the evening.

"Lu-chan?"

Lucy turned in her seat only to pop up happily embracing the person standing beside her. "Levi -chan! I have SO much to tell you!"

Levi laughed as she hugged her friend back enthusiastically, "I want to read all the books!" The pair laughed at that and eventually settled down and sat once more. "How did you do it Lu-chan?" Levi asked in awe.

Lucy blushed. "I was looking for something different when I found this book on forms of holder magic in the guild."

"Oh! You mean this one!" Levi cheered happily as she pulled out the book she had shown Mira and Erza earlier.

"Yup! That's the one! When I got to the part about the keepers it kind of made sense, I mean how do such huge magical beings just disappear? Anyway I started to dig deeper. I talked to Crux but he could only offer so much, and then I started searching libraries in every town we went on missions to. I only ever found out how to open the gates and find them. Also what order they needed to be called on in." Blushing she looked down, "I didn't want anyone to know. I would have felt terrible to get Natsu's hopes up again only to fail. So I talked to Master. Showed him everything I found. Strangely he didn't seem surprised when I asked him where he had found Natsu."

"So they really did raise them where they were born then?" Levi squealed at the new knowledge. "As soon as I found this book I _knew_ you'd be able to figure it out!"

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "Your faith is surprising. I wasn't even sure if I had it correct. But I had to take the chance. I owed it to him."

Levi smiled knowingly, "You should tell him Lu-chan. He was a mess while you were gone. The guild was a bit quieter but Natsu, he would just sit there and stare at the door. He tried to follow you. But from what he was saying he was too late. He said something about your magic spiking and then a mountain going up in flames?"

Lucy nodded, "It was a reaction from opening and entering the gates. The dragon's magical energy manifests as their element for a moment while the gate is opening." Thinking it over Lucy sighed, "That baka! I left a note and told him to not follow me." She pouted. He had said he looked for her but she didn't realize just how quickly he had followed.

Levi laughed. "And you thought he'd listen? Lu-chan the guy is attached to your hip! I mean it's obvious he's head over heels for you!"

For once Lucy didn't react with a stutter or violent hand gestures. She just blushed heavily and smiled. With everything that had happened since her return she was letting that hope rise, that maybe he cared for her farther than the friends they were. "I don't think he's 'head over heels' for me but maybe he's not as immature as I had thought." She mumbled.

Levi's eyes widened at her friends lack of reaction and words. "Lu-chan? Oh my! Spill!"

To that Lucy's head snapped up and she panicked. She had yet to find out the meaning behind everything so she did not want to feed into the guild rumors farther than they were already. The whole of the guild, thanks to Happy's gigantic mouth, thought that there was something going on already. While there were _moments_ there was nothing to solidly say that yes they were a couple. Only high emotions and caught misinterpreted actions. Luck had been on Lucy's side though because a topic change happened, in way of Jet being flung across the valley and toppling directly into Levi leaving the pair in a rather awkward position on the ground.

"What the fuck speedy! Get the hell off of her!" Gajeel bellowed as he made his way over instantly leaving the fight he and Natsu had started.

"Levi-chan! I'm so sorry! That damn Natsu threw me! All I did was walk by!" Jet sobbed down to the poor woman still trapped under him. However he didn't get to stay in that position long before finding himself once more flying thru the air and landing in the river with a large splash.

The poor victim was currently being held up off the ground by the back of her shirt as a persistent iron dragon-slayer seemed to check her over. "Damn it Gajeel put me down!"

"Calm down Shorty. I was just making sure you didn't get crushed." He grumbled setting her down in her seat once more. Turning in Lucy's direction he glared slightly. "Do what you want with that map Bunny Girl. It's not like I care or even want to see that bastard again. But if you're training or something I thought I'd help you out."

Lucy giggled, "Oh so you did this from the kindness of your heart?"

Gajeel blanched and fought to keep the heat from his face, "I don't have to explain myself!" Thinking quickly he turned the conversation, "Besides Salamander's dragon ain't nothin' compared to mine and you wouldn't wanna make him sad and jealous just yet now would you? You do reek of that flaming piece of shit all the time after all. Gihee." And with that he stalked away from the now completely red girl. He didn't get far thought before a chair slammed into his head. "Who the fuck threw that!?" Seeing the group of men still beating on each other he once more threw himself into the mix.

"Idiot." Natsu laughed sitting next to Lucy once more. Seeing the two women staring at him quizzically he smiled, "Hey Levi! Wendy was looking for you. Something about walking home with her?" He scratched his head in thought.

"OH NO! I forgot I said I would go back with her! Sorry Lu-chan I'll talk to you later!" and with that she was off.

Lucy waved and smiled before turning to a still grinning Natsu. "Thank you." She said looking away embarrassed.

Natsu smirked and cocked his head, "For what?"

At that Lucy looked at him skeptically before glaring half heartedly, "You are craftier than people give you credit for you know that? That dumb act will only get you so far in life."

Natsu's grin grew incredibly wider at her statement. "It's worked so far!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him and took in her surroundings. Most members were already gone or passed out. Sighing she went to stand only to be halted by a hand on her wrist. Looking to Natsu once more she sighed, "It's late. I need to head home and rest."

"But Luce!" he whined. "Stay here with me and Happy and Igneel! We can camp out! It'll be great!"

"Natsu I haven't been home in days and your couch is terrible. Remind me to take you furniture shopping. Anyway, I'm tired and sore. I just want to spend some time in my own bed. I'll come back and play tomorrow." Once again she attempted to leave and failed.

"Weeks Lucy. You've been gone weeks." Natsu said lowly as he held on slightly tighter to her wrist. Standing he stared down at her intently. "You were gone for three weeks and came back with this." He growled while hold her right hand up between them to emphasize his point.

Lucy swallowed thickly and fidgeted in place at the immensity of his gaze. "I…" She really didn't know how to respond or what to think. Blinking several times to break the trance she found herself in she cleared her throat, "I brought back a dragon. _Your_ dragon I might add. So you would think that for once you'd let me do what I want."

Natsu grinned mischievously as he took a step closing the small distance between them. Wrapping an arm securely around her waist he released her wrist in favor of her check as he leaned down placing his forehead on her own. "No that's exactly why I need to keep you where I can see you. But…" he trailed off as he ghosted a kiss across her lips igniting a startled gasp from Lucy. Smirking he leaned down so he could whisper directly in her ear, "When this is over _we_ can spend as much time as you want in your bed."

Lucy's eyes widened and her heart raced. Did Natsu of all people seriously say something so _sexual_ to her? There was just no way. There was absolutely no way at all he said something like that and meant it as it sounded. The innuendo wasn't that, so much as just Natsu's innocent view of the world at play once more. Sure he had kissed her but those were some fairly high emotional situations. However no matter how much she argued with herself and tried to convince her heart that her mind was correct it wouldn't listen. It hammered away insistent that Natsu shared her feelings. Her heart wasn't the only part of her body that betrayed her. She had shivered, and not from cold, as his lips had brushed her ear and his breathe fanned her neck. She felt hyperaware of everything around her especially in the places he touched.

Natsu leaned back grinning like the Happy who got the fish. To see and feel her reactions to him was enthralling. Pulling back fully he laughed while dragging her along to where Igneel was resting with Happy. "Come on Luce, Igneel is super comfy to sleep on!"

* * *

**Oh the fun of FT! A lil jello Gajeel *Gihi* A lil pervy Natsu *Gihi* and just ahhh... I love writing these characters! **

**SO my pretties I have hit a dilemma... I'm only about three chapters ahead of you all atm and the thing is... I kindda don't know where to go with what I've got... This is such a DEEP thought process that I'm like "oh fuck what have I done!?" While I LOVE being able to update daily I might have to give myself some time to really think this all over. I would rather not rush this because honestly this really is a piece that I want to look back on and be proud of. This is 100% my thoughts and concepts for where the manga might be headed or at least a way to un-troll it some. So in other words... Daily updates might not come and I might have to go with weekly unless I get past this hump. *pout* *bows* SORRY!**

**On a diff note... I am SO SO SO SO SO excited for what's coming up! I worked SO hard on these next few chaps and damn it I'm so fuckin proud that I don't even know what to day. I'm in LOVE with my own writing on this one! LOL I don't boast... ANYONE who has ever read my work or msg me knows I don't... But the next few updates I can't help but to! Screw humility! The emotion and visuals I've done! GAHHHHHH! I'm like a kid at christmas only cause I REALLY can't wait to see what ppl think! LOL**

***cough* Sorry about that but damn I'm just that excited! LOL Anyway I think that's it for now! Hopefully you guys loved this chap as much as the ones before! **

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	22. Step Through the Light

**White Rabbit- LMFAO You crack me up! Don't idolize me! I'm just well... me :) LOL And by all means go ahead and use the names! I like to get creative with them so you don't see the generic ones too often in my work LOL **

**SkyFaries- TY TY! And doing so now!**

**Kawai- He does!**

**Rose-TY TY! And he does! Lots of Happy channeling going on! **

**Azia- LMFAO! no... well... maybe? Idk... I don't see it yet but who knows :P And yes.. Your err... "chimney" could use some work *giggle* "TO WEAR SPARKLES IS MANLY!"**

**ghost- It is how I intended it LOL He's so gruff on the outside he would never admit to wanting something. I mean look at the pains he went through before he got Lily! LOL But TY ! So glad you liked my mother hen Gajeel and Pervy Natsu!**

**Deb- TY TY! **

**rxp- Yur a romdram junkie! :P But yes it's coming! Oh it's coming! TY though :) I'm just really proud of this one and I'm enjoying writing it :) **

**Midnight- TYVM!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And without further ado...**

* * *

"Damn it you overgrown lizzard! Let me go! You can't just keep me here all night!" Lucy complained from under the weight of Igneel's tail. Natsu had dragged her over to the dragon, who had been happily rolling in the grass, and told his father to make sure she stayed put and to keep her safe for him. This lead to her being trapped with Happy trying to help as well by taking purchase on her head.

Igneel chuckled, "Child I am a dragon of honor. I have promised the boy to keep you with me until his return. Would you wish me to break such an agreement?"

"I should have a say in it too!"

"You do not. Therefore you should take this time to rest."

Lucy glared at the dragon and crossed her arms huffing. "Get your fat ass tail off me and let me go home!"

Igneel growled as he glared at her in return, "Child you should be aware that my tail is far from fat filled."

Internally Lucy smirked, "Well it is awfully heavy. Maybe you gained weight while you were away?"

Igneel continued to growl, "You are testing even my exemplary patients. Continue on this rout and you will find yourself as my meal."

"HA! You wouldn't eat me even if you could! First there's the blood seal and second _you_ promised Natsu to keep me safe."

Igneel grinned, "Indeed I have. Now rest."

Lucy was trying vainly to find the dragon uncomfortable in order to give her further reason to complain. However Natsu had been right, the damn dragon was extremely comfortable to rest against. His scales were far softer than you would think from looks alone and the heat that radiated from him was comforting, add in the weight of his tail across her it was like being buried under a pile of blankets. She continued to glare at the chuckling dragon as best she could as her eyes drifted closed and the land of nod took her.

_Darkness engulfed all that Lucy could see. The only sound was her own footsteps as she walked echoing in the distance. "Hello?" she called into the nothingness receiving only silence as her response. This was odd. She's never had a dream like this before. She continued walking in what she thought was a straight line until a vibrant red caught her eye. _

_Looking down to her right palm she saw the scorch mark glowing as if it had been set on fire. From the corner of her eye she spotted what seemed to be light in the distance. Looking between the two she worried her bottom lip wondering the correlation. Deciding to investigate she headed towards the light._

_At first she head off at a normal pace however the closer she got to the distant light the more vibrantly her marking glowed slowing her resolve. Just as she was about to reach what appeared to be a door made of light the marking began to pulse. Once more she hesitated before concluding she had come this far and should find out what was ahead of her. _

_The moment she walked through the doorway she fell to her knees in pain. Her hand felt like it was being broken and burned. It was like the marking wished to tear itself open and tears welled as she gasped trying to concentrate. Slowly she was able to rise from her prone position however the pain refused to recede. _

_"I've been through worse," she thought in hopes of cheering herself to move on. It vaguely worked and she was able to take in her surroundings only to once more fall to her knees. _

_The blood. There were rivers of it as corps of dragon and human alike littered the ground. Crows pecked at the bodies and moans of agony ripped from the poor souls who had the misfortune of still living. Men, women and children alike were torn to shreds. Hunks of flesh and pieces of entrails, that could not be discerned to their owner's origin, were strewn about. _

_Lucy gave a valiant effort however failed herself, and let the bile that rose and the sobs that were being contained spring forth. Fire raged all around and wails of men fighting in the distance echoed. Thousands of dragon corps littered the ground their blood mixing with that of the humans. Most had been mangled beyond recognition. Throats had been slashed and hearts ripped from their homes. Abdomens torn open and their contents shredded and tossed about as if to decorate the land. For as much as Lucy wanted she could not stop herself from continuing to look upon the devastation._

_A dragon's cry finally broke her from looking at the carnage to the skies. That was when fear took her over. It was the beast that would appear in her nightmares. The beast that robbed them all of their time and life. It was that which dragon's themselves wished not speak of. _

_Acnologia._

_Lucy shook utterly terrified as she watched the blackened creature soar through the skies a dragon's torso hanging limply from it's mouth. She watched in grotesque fascination as it released the carcass and it plummeted back to earth with a sickening splat. Once more bile rose she could not contain. Her throat burned from the violent release. _

_Movement caught her eye as she saw a man dressed in robes approaching. He was young. Possibly her age not much older. He had a stern look on his face. Hair so dark it had a purple glow and eyes as red as the blood they took in. He carried a book with him, the title hidden from Lucy's view. Just as the man came to stop near her she heard a voice she recognized and froze wide eyed._

_"Zeref. The time has come. I have amassed ten-thousand that wish to assist. We are all prepared to take on the seal and put this atrocity to an end." Igneel's voice was deep and commanding as he stood tall leading what could only be called a herd of dragons. _

_Zeref smirked. "Then let us begin. Clear a space for me to create the circle, please. I wish not to work in such a dirtied area." _

_Lucy watched horrified as the dragons began doing what they were told. She could see the pain etched on Igneel's face and she wanted nothing more than to yell at him to not listen to this man. Do not disturb the dead let them rest. Do not follow this man's commands he has betrayal in mind. She wanted to scream that there were ten-thousand of them and only one of the dark beast. Surely they could do something to stop the creature that didn't forfeit their freedom! Surely they could find some one other then Zeref to assist them!_

_Tears ran down Lucy's face as she realized that Igneel and these other dragons had made a deal with the devil himself to save to world from its greatest evil. An evil that the dragons created and could not find another way to contain. _

_She watched as Zeref produced a blade from the air, briefly reminding her of Erza's magic. The blade shone with and ethereal glow. It's hilt made of what appeared to be gold and gems that were embedded. Runes danced along the blade and Lucy damned herself for not understanding what they said. If only Freed, or even Levi where with her. She watched horrified as Zeref approached each dragon one by one slicing them open however not with fatal wounds. Each time he would thrust the tome he carried into the path of the blood that flowed. After each occurrence a magic circle would form above the dragon. _

_Finally Zeref once more was standing in front of Igneel, the last dragon to be used. "My preparations are completed when your life's essence flows." _

_Igneel took in the sight around him with eyes that reflected his pain and sorrow. Bowing his head in shame of what he had done he spoke, "This was my doing. I wished for peace and gathered those that shared my dream. Had we known… Had I known… " Igneel looked to the beast circling the skies above and sighed. "I would have never taught him. I would have never given that man the power to reek such devastation across the lands." Retching his eyes from the sky he turned to his fellow dragons. "My apologies will never be enough retribution for what I have done to us all. I am in grief that I cannot offer my own life alone. None of you will know the depths of my gratefulness for helping to bare this burden." With that he looked to the man once more and nodded._

_Lucy screamed with tears in her eyes as she lunged forward attempting to stop the path the blade Zeref used was taking. However she was to slow. In an instant the final circle appeared above Igneel igniting one larger than Lucy has yet to see in the sky. A cry filled with immense pain retched itself from the blackened beast as he was swallowed into the circle. Cheers rang from the dragons and men in the distance. They all imagined the worst was over. _

_Zeref smirked once again. "And now for your payment." He ran his own hand across the blade and placed it on the tome causing it to burst into light. As soon as his cold eyes locked with the stunned ones of Igneel the circles above the dragons glowed and Lucy was forced to cover her ears. The volume and force from the roars that echoed was enough to make her wish to be deft. The cries of pain and betrayal echoed far longer than the presence of their owners. They were gone. Locked away in a prison for all eternity. _

_Once again Lucy's marking filled her with pain. Worse than she had experienced yet. She fell to a fetal position gripping her right wrist willing the pain to leave however this time it was persistent. Lucy cried in agony for what seemed like hours until the pain finally subsided enough for her to gain her bearings once more. Opening her eyes she found herself no longer amidst the destruction but in darkness again. Confused she looked around only to see two glowing specks of white. _

_Her heart froze in her chest when she realized what the specks were attached to. She was in the layer of the devil itself. She was with the black beast and it knew she was there as well. _

* * *

**BUM BUM BUUUUMMMMMMM! I can't say enough how much I HOPE you guys enjoy this. This chap was one of my fave's to write for this story. Actually the next chunk coming up really so far has been my dream. There's just so much involved in this story so far and really this chapter finally sums up all the little hints and what's really goin on. **

**I can't TY all ENOUGH for the encouragement! This is the ass hole thing to do but... This is the cliffy you guys have for a few days. I'm hoping to bust out some chapters and be back to daily updates soon. Who knows I might catch up to where I want to be faster than I thought and be able to produce my daily updates LOL **

**But you guys all rock my freakin socks! TY TY TY TY!**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	23. Vows to Keep

**Sky- TY TY TY! I'm trying to think as fast as I can without hurting the story! LOL **

**Azia- TY! I think... Actually no... TY! I was very proud of that chapter and I wanted it to be dark so that it really emphasized what it needed to :) And yes.. yur pile of rubble is terrible... :P I'm not scared of Erza! I have CAKE! *na na na boo boo***

**Deb- YEY! TY TY! I had hoped ppl would pick up on it or at least not bet utterly surprised by the idea by the time I got to this chapter. I had left clues ;) **

**Rose- LOL TY TY TY **

**White Rabbit- I hope nothing to terrible is goin on in rl :( Now to answer yur question... NO... I don't like to take anything from on going story lines if I can help it when I write. I like writing things that could be possible and since E.N.D. is a current thing I feel I'd be doin an injustice if I did use it. Honestly though I think that book is realted to Mavis and the island some how... Lucy's train of thought when finding the 1st grave... Death, Morte, Mortality, End... ect... Mashima is a HUGE troll and LOVES to hide tiny things in his work that ilude to something later on... But EVERYTHING with Zeref is books... Every demon came from "The Book of Zeref" well I can't imagine there is only one of these. I would assume there are many volumes and thus you get the collection known as "The Book of Zeref" **

**Cool- TY**

**Guest- LMFAO I'll say TY to that and also that I'm trying to get back up to where I can give daily updates again but for now I will do at least once a week :) **

**rxp- 'and it was actually good." *raises brow* I think I should say TY... :P You make it sound like yur surprised I pulled it off :P HAHHAHA And yes yes I am AMAZING at cliffy chaps! It's all my muse's fault! Blame him! He plots against me with the plot bunny! **

**tit- (20) yur a few chaps behind but I'll answer you know and hope you notice :P Calm down LOL Lucy is NOT a dragon Slayer... HOWEVER... I'm SO glad some one caught this and asked... Yes the dragon slayer's children created the Gate Keeper magic and like any parent you teach your children your magic and so forth... So Lucy's great great great great however many more needed grandparent WAS one of the dragon slayers. Layla was the last of them because many had given up the practice long ago... the rest of this well it's all still kindda jumbled in my brain and you'll have to see if anymore of it plays into the story line... I'm just not sure how far and how deep I really really wanna take this LOL BTW WB! Hope you had a fun vaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I want to THANK ALL of you reading this for the kind words and encouragement! I wasn't sure how well received this idea and story would be but it seems that I got it all right ;) So without further ado... **

* * *

The early morning sun began rising in the distance yet it's light was not enough to stir the huddled grouping in the valley. Igneel smiled sadly looking to his son. Curled up against himself lay Natsu who held on lovingly to Lucy while Happy slept peacefully on her abdomen. Gently Igneel pulled the trio closer to himself relishing in the feel of his small family securely with him. He had never been graced with a mate nor offspring. If he had not been sealed away there would have been the chance however fate was cruel at times.

The small abused and dirtied boy he found by the lake had become his salvation in more than one way. He was a pure soul that wished no harm on his fellow living creatures. Yet the power that was hidden in the boy had been great. Igneel was never one to question fate. All things had purpose in life. So he viewed his meeting of Natsu as destined. He never would have fathomed that the boy would someday choose the descendant of the woman who gave him the chance to meet. Funnily enough he had to assume the stars themselves had aligned in the correct path to let their meeting happen. Had the boy not been looking for him, had she not run from a grief stricken father, had his short freedom not been granted, these two may never have met.

Their bond was far beyond what he had seen with most humans. They trusted fully in each other and love shone brightly when their eyes met. They were young still and may not see it but it was there on display for a knowing eye to spot. They would accomplish great things so long as they were always together. Igneel would be damned to take that from his son or this amazing girl. No he would take his burden back and be sure to leave her a parting gift that has not seen light in several centuries. He would also be sure to not allow her to make the same foolish mistake again.

He could not blame her though. Everyone has mistakes they have made and must pay for. However we all must learn from the mistakes of the past and move on. That is what he had taught his son and that is what he had always held true. For a while he had wondered if taking the boy in had been yet another mistake. He had been on borrowed time and when that time expired the boy had been so young still. He had moved on and forgotten the horrors of the past and viewed the world with such hopeful eyes. He had been so naive to it's reality.

Igneel would never be able to repay all his debts in life. He owed his kinsmen, this boy, the guild that took him within it's folds and this girl. He owed her possibly the greatest debt of all. In essence he was responsible for her own mother's passing. He was responsible for her pain and suffering as a child. Natsu had informed him of some of the pain this girl had been through. But even for the depths his son knew from prying, Igneel was sure that no one would ever know the full weight this child carried. Yet, she smiled brilliantly and risked her own wellbeing for those she loved. She could have been just another casualty be it not for the fact that all she wished was to reunite a father and son.

Her strength astounded him. The magic that dwelled inside her was beyond that of those prior. She would be the key that could unlock the door and bring about the peace Igneel had wished for. His night had been filled with stories of the pair. She has fought demons, monsters, and even dragons. She has faced the fear that lies in men's hearts head on and came out victorious. He had not lied when he said she shined brighter than her stars. She was the flammable substance that fueled his son's fires. Yes, together the pair would be unstoppable. Once they found their true potential nothing would be able to stop them.

Igneel was suddenly pulled from his musings as Lucy began to stir causing those that were curled around her to wake. His eyes widened and fear briefly was present as he noticed the state of her magic. Lucy's breathing became heavy and erratic as a layer of sweat began to form. Her face read pure pain and agony as her mouth opened to emit only a silent scream of pain.

Natsu was up in an instant looking Lucy over. "Lucy! What's wrong? Wake up!" he said fear lacing his voice. Noticing that he had no effect he began to shake her just as she began crying in her sleep and shaking violently.

"Lushy?" Happy cried hovering close as tears fell from his eyes. "Please wake up!"

"Boy we must go." Igneel said sternly.

"What's happening? Igneel! Why won't she wake up?"

Igneel said nothing as he nudged the pair further onto his back. Time was of the essence now. He noticed that Natsu took the hint and pulled Lucy close cradling her. Once Igneel was sure the trio was settled he took to the skies.

Natsu tried to wipe the sweat off of Lucy's forehead but it was futile. She was burning up and her pain filled moans only grew in volume. "Damn it Igneel answer me!" he cried in frustration over the howl of the wind rushing past.

"It is the seal. The beast himself wishes freedom."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Igneel sighed, "The magic strain is too much on her body. The seal has weakened. Her death is eminent if we do not hurry."

Tears welled in Natsu's eyes at the thought as he clung tighter to the woman in his arms. He will be damned if he allows death to take her while he is still breathing. They went in silence after that. Lucy's panting and cries as well as Happy's sobs the only noise to accompany the journey.

The sun had risen just as the mountains came into view. Igneel wasted no time in landing and urging Natsu to climb off. He had precious little time to spare. "Lay her down out of harm's way quickly boy. I must retrieve something before we can begin." Igneel said disappearing into the cave. Several moments later he reemerged with a sack of some kind. Looking between the agony filled face of the girl laying in the grass and the scared face of his son he sighed. "Take this." He said handing the package to Natsu. "Keep it safe it is a gift for Lucy. Give it to her when she awakens."

Natsu stared wide eyed at his father. "Igneel…" he started only to swallow and not really know what to say. He was about to try again. He had to try and say good bye to tell him how much the dragon meant to him. Something. But his thoughts were ripped away as Lucy's screams filled the air. Instantly Natsu was by her side.

"Natsu, the mark." Happy whispered fearfully.

The marking on her palm had begun to glow vibrantly and looked as if it was preparing to open. Igneel spotted this and growled. "Boy there is no time. You must strike me. My life's force must flow so I may reclaim this burden.

Tears fell from Natsu's face as he slouched over Lucy's unmoving form. He couldn't strike his own father. It was impossible. He could never willingly cause pain to one he loved. But if he didn't what would happen? "What if I won't?"

Igneel growled. "Boy this is not the time! If you do not strike me she will lose a hand at best. Even that will be short lived. Her life hangs in the balance! That seal will break any moment and you are no match for what will flow out!"

"I'm stronger now!" Natsu growled furiously. Why must he feel so helpless?

Igneel's eyes softened slightly, "You are my boy. However you are still no match for that which we dragons could not handle. Not alone at least. The time will come when you must face what lies in wait. When this transpires I can only hope you can right our wrongs."

"Damn it!" he yelled striking the ground. Standing he viciously wiped his eyes to clear them and faced his father. The two stood there a moment trying to convey their thoughts through their eyes before another gut wrenching scream tore from Lucy. Natsu closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them he ran at his father and hugged his snout. "We will find a way to free you! We'll meet again Igneel!"

"I believe we will Natsu." The dragon rumbled returning the embrace best he could. Pulling away he cleared his throat. "Now boy! Do it now before she is lost."

Natsu clenched his jaw and tightened his fist. "Happy."

"A-aye?"

"Take Lucy inside and stay there with her."

Happy nodded in understanding and did his best to curl his tail around Lucy and lift her off into the cave.

When the pair were safely inside a roar that could rival even Igneel tore itself from Natsu as he charged head on at his awaiting father. In the moment before he hit, Igneel smiled proudly and Natsu cried tears of heartache. "**_Raienryū no Gekitetsu,_**" he yelled as fire and lighting combined itself at his fist while he delivered an explosive blow to the scar that adorned Igneel's chest. As the dust settled a glow emanated from a magic circle that looked embedded in the ground, Igneel standing in its center. Natsu looked to his arm and there he saw it. Igneel's blood. Once more tears sprang forth as he looked to his father.

Igneel smiled sadly and chuckled, "You finally hit me boy!" he attempted levity. Seeing the weary smile pull at his son's mouth he nodded as the mountain once more was engulfed in fire, only to disappear Igneel with it. "Take care of her boy." He's parting words lingered in the air.

"I promise." He whispered and with that Natsu fell to his knees and cried his sorrows out to the world.

* * *

**_Raienryū no Gekitetsu-_**** Fire and Lighting punch of death attack... Just in case it wasn't described enough to let ppl know what that one was :) **

**Anyway... I don't really know what to say I'm still struggling to get out my thoughts and make them as epic as I feel that this idea and well YOU deserve. So sadly until further notice I will be sticking with a weekly update because it's taking me several days to bust a chapter out atm. :( I'm SO SORRY!**

**With this chap though while I could have lengthened the antics of the guild and the fun times with Igneel I feel like it would have almost soiled his presence. This is truly a drama piece and while FT is full of levity within drama and despair I feel like I captured that. The dragons are an on going heart ache and must continue to be so until there is truly a resolution for them. **

**And with that**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	24. Faith

**tit-(21) That happens randomly on this site I noticed. One minute things are working well and the other POOF you can't get to shit. Not even yur own acct stuff. Kindda odd and I wonder if it's an error on their server end once in a while. But who knows. Idk how I manage keeping them in character I honestly don't. LOL It's just a special ability? *shrug* I guess it helps that I see a lot of the characters as ppl I know or even diff stages of myself. It's odd to explain. And yeh Natsu TOTALLY did say that! LMFAO He's got his random and I mean random slick moments that you have to wonder "did he mean it ****_that _****way?" **

**deb- :) I'm kindda glad you had tears. Not to say I'm glad your crying but more that I'm glad I got the feelings across with my writing. LOL Did that make sense? TY though!**

**Rose- *hand you a tissue* There there! TYVM! I can't take credit for the sad music giving you that extra pow but at least the feelings were there in the writing! :)**

**Azia- You lazy bones not loggin in again :P Anyway... You shouldn't slap the cake on the ground... *looks around scared* Erza is ALWAYS watching... *wimper* TY though. I really wanted to some what delve into the mind of Igneel. It's a total craps shoot with him as he's a character you have only gotten glimpses of here and there. But considering he's a dragon I can only guess he has a VERY deep thought process as well as knowledge. As for Lucy being strong. HELL YES! I've been SO incredibly pissed about the Eclipse arch because it was a whole 'lets piss on Lucy' arch. It was like no matter what she did during the arch it was never good enough. Given the most recent events have redeemed her some, HOWEVER look at the loss she has taken for it! Yes risking one's life is one thing and I realize I have given Lucy a slight disservice with the last chapter. However it's only slight and it was more to play into my story as well as show her growth. Besides as mentioned by Igneel she went about this the wrong way yet STILL managed to survive. And YW about not using her just for fanservice. That shit is irritating -_- That's not to say that if Gemi and Mini come out there won't be that slight fanservice because let's face it... Lucy always screws herself and has them copy her at the WORST times LOL **

**tit-(22) LMFAO "sneaky little beast" TY? I think LOL First off I would have never guessed that English was not your first language. You type it VERY well. As for you spoiling anything not really. I can't really answer all your questions but I will say that a couple will be answered soon enough in a couple chapters. I can say though that I am taking many elements of the manga that have been left hanging and playing them out or at least "sneaking" them in places to make it all tie together. ;) (23) All I can say to this TYVM! *sobs* I'm so thrilled at the response and the fact that the feelings came across so well! :) **

**rxp- :) TY TY! Yes there will be lots of chappies. I was unsure where I was going with this but now I have a vision in my mind of where I want to go... How to get there though is still giving me a tad bit of issue. I'm stuck in this one spot and I keep fiddling with it to make it right... *sigh* It's not even important to the story line but it's one of those that it needs to be there to make the story flow correctly LMFAO Oh well all writes receive a form of block once in a while. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**While I swim in your tears of unfathomable sadness you guys enjoy this chappy! LOL**

* * *

The guild was in less than high spirits. They had woken only to find that Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Igneel were gone. For a while many wondered if they had imagined the great dragon in a drunken haze. However upon further inspection of the area it was hard to miss where the grass was crushed from the weight of the beast rolling around.

Makarov let out a weary sigh. He had hoped that this wouldn't happen. He was glad though at the persistence of Natsu to keep Lucy close. If she had left for home like she had wanted things could have gone far worse then they possibly have already. He just wished that his idiot brats would listen for once and carry around the communication lacramas they were supposed to. He had been keeping the guild's close all morning. While he had faith in his children he also wanted to be prepared. However, considering it was already the noon hour and there had been no calls from the council or other guilds he had to believe that everyone was fine, physically at least. They would come home when they were ready he supposed.

Erza stared menacingly at the slice of cake in front of her. She was upset at not being present to see her friends off. She was angry at them for not informing the guild of their departure or the reasons behind it. Mostly though she was infuriated with herself at not being there to assist her nakama in whatever it was they may need. The tension in the guild had been palatable and therefore she could only assume that there was need to worry. As she felt the table ware she had been holding bend in her hand she sighed. Unclenching her fist she did her best to straighten metal that had once been a fork. She would have to ask for forgiveness from the Master for being a part of the increasing damage bills to the guild.

Lily sat atop the table that occupied his dragon-slayer partner as well as Levi. He was looking between the two at a loss of how to bring them back to normal. While Levi being buried under books was a normal thing for her the look she had as she read through them was not. She seemed like she wanted to burst into tears of frustration at any moment. Gajeel on the other hand kept his face a mask however his eyes gave away his thoughts, or at least feelings. The envy of yesterday and hope that lingered had been washed away with the findings that their friends had disappeared. Gajeel wasn't even touching the bowl of bolts he had ordered, just staring blankly at the table ahead of him fear and worry laced together in his gaze.

Juvia fiddled with her beloved's shirt, the only piece of clothing he had stripped since entering the guild. She did not care for the mood of the guild. It wasn't that she was not also worried, it was more that she had to wonder where the faith in their friends had gone. "Grey-sama?"

Grey lifted his head from the table slowly and looked at the water mage who had been sitting next to him. "Yeh Juvia?"

"Does Grey-sama and the rest of Grey-sama and Juvia's friends not think that Natsu-san and Lucy-san are strong and smart enough to do what is necessary? Juvia thinks that with Igneel-san's help also that Juvia's friends should be fine. Juvia does not understand why Juvia's friends are so down."

Grey stared at her and blinked. Why was everyone so down? Since when did they let things like this get to all of them? They had all faced troubles before and always made it out alive. Given there was generally a lecture that was waiting for them from the master on their tendency to go overboard, but still they always came home. Slowly Grey smiled at the water mage as he began taking off his pants, "You're right Juvia! They'll be fine. Besides Igneel is smart enough to help Lucy out and flame fucker can take care of anything that needs brute strength." Smiling further and nodding he stood and made his way to the bar to order a drink, "Yeh they will be fine. Why I bet they'll be back in a few days all lovey dovey and shit again." He gagged.

And slowly, little by little, the volume grew in the guild. Juvia smiled to herself. There was never a reason to doubt your friends and she was glad she helped them realize that.

It was a few hours into the guilds rowdy behavior that a very drunk Cana decided to yell, "We should make some bets on when the wedding is!"

Surprisingly, or maybe not, Mira pulled a board out from under the bar all ready prepared for this particular betting pool. And so another normal day at Fairy Tail commenced. However everyone still had a small amount of worry in the back of their minds they decided to keep their faith going.

* * *

**It's SO short! **

**Yeh yeh I know! However I just felt this need to focus on FT for a moment and how they would react to the sudden disappearance of their friends as well as their ability to snap out of it easily. This is FT and sometimes they just need a reminder of such. I really loved having Juvia be the one to do this. She's just SO dedicated to FT and in love with the guild and I think that sometimes ppl over look that because of her obsession with Grey-sama. **

**Anyway since this is so short I'll be sure to post again in the next 24-48 hours. :) **

**Also... I want to take moment to once again Thank EVERYONE for following/faving/lurking on this piece. I have to laugh because while this hasn't gotten the response that my last multi-chapter did this has gotten more of a response than I thought it would. That alone is enough to make me THRILLED! SO really for as much love as you guys give me I owe it back to you all ten-fold *bows***

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gemi**


	25. Make the Most of It

**Azia- Yeh yur SSOOOO Gangsta... LMFAO I still haven't watched it ROFL I'm not ready to cry like a bitch! I sobbed when I read the damn chap and then flipped my shit on the later chaps that have to do with 1 minute... Yeh NOT READY! Hubby has been wanting to watch it but I'm like no no I can't yet! HAHAHHAAHHA Oh well I'll prolly break down and finally watch it tonight. That or I'll save it and we'll do a double epp night on Sat. Who knows? BUT Don't kill Mashima just yet! I must know what happens to Grey and Silver and Aquarius! Seriously if they just move past the whole Lucy and Aquarius thing I'll help you hunt him down... -_- There are so many FEELS in that it's insane! Damn manga keeps me balling like a five year old who lost their snow cone!**

**Rose-:) TY TY TY For as nutty as Juvia can be she really is fully and insanely dedicated to the Guild and the ppl there. She has such a DEEP faith in them all so that chap just made sense that way. **

**tit- I 3 yur long reviews and yur freaky love for me! Wait... I think that came out odd... *shrug* LOL I figured everyone would forget about the guild and honestly in true FT fashion there was to much energy and it needed to be diverted for a moment... Because for as much of a troll as Mashima is I aspire to be far FAR worse MMMUUUHAHHAHAHAHAAH If you notice Grey is slowly starting to be less of a tool to Juvia. Little by little but it helps that she get's a little less clingy or at least less spazy. Grey is one of those that thinks the moment he lets some one in he's doomed or at least they are. Everyone he's been close with is dead. Given he's close to the guild but he still keeps them at arms length. Natsu is prolly his best friend however they don't talk they fight and mess with one another. Lyon is his "brother" but Lyon has a rivalry with Grey and it helps Grey to keep him at a distance. He's such a beautifully complicated character! Also when you stop and think about it FT is just so inviting that anyone that joins is instant family and they are welcomed in. Gajeel had a rough start but it didn't take long for him to become part of the group in the end. Now he's just as protective of the guild as Natsu is just in his own Gajeel way. A lot of these characters don't have family or friends prior to the guild. THAT is what makes FT amazing. It's like calling all loners because you don't have to be alone! **

**Deb- :) TY TY TY But yes FT doesn't know what's going on or at least what's happened. Not yet. They will sooner or later. Because really eventually Natsu, Lucy, and Happy have to come home. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**As promised here is another chappy. :) **

* * *

It was well into the morning almost noon hour when Natsu stumbled his way into the cave. His sobs finally receding. He looked around his childhood home and fresh tears wished to spring forth that he stubbornly held in. He had missed this place greatly, however it was not and would not be the same without his father residing within the walls.

Slowly he made his way deeper and found his two companions. Lucy looked peaceful and the color that had drained from her skin returned. Happy however was still crying, his fur wet and matted to his skin. When the two locked eyes Happy wasted no time in flying directly into Natsu's embrace. "Hey it's okay buddy. Lucy's going to be okay now."

"But what about you?" Happy asked his voice muffled against the man's chest and horse from hours of wailing.

Natsu took a seat beside Lucy and sighed. Such a question wasn't expected from Happy. "I think… I think so long as Lucy's alive and okay, and I know where Igneel is, I think I'll be okay." Smiling slightly he decided, "Actually I know I'm okay. Everyone is safe and now I know where my dad is."

More sniffles escaped the tiny bundle of fur as he said, "But Lushy still won't wake up."

Natsu patted his head and pulled him away. Smiling reassuringly he said, "Well she's used a ton of magic. You know how I get when I go all crazy and use to much, it's probably the same thing." Trying to further cheer up the exceed, he continued, "She'll probably be all cranky and hungry when she wakes up too! Just like she is when we go to wake her up the day after missions."

"Aye! She's scary when she wakes up!" Happy giggled.

As if on cue both Natsu and Happy's stomach growled at their emptiness. Natsu laughed and Happy pouted. "Come on buddy let's go find something to eat!"

"Aye!" After a moment's though Happy realized, "Natsu we're forever away from anywhere and we didn't pack anything! And the closest town is where they acted all weird! We're going to starve!" He wailed dramatically.

"OI! Igneel and me lived here forever and I almost never went to any towns. We got this buddy! I know how to hunt and stuff." Walking further into the cave and rummaging around for a while he finally found what he was looking for, "HA! Here you go you can use my old fishing rod."

Happy's eyes shined, "Really?" Seeing his friend nod he flew forward and took hold of the item. "I'll be extra careful with it!" And with that the pair headed out into the wilderness.

A few hours later held the duo with bloated stomachs. They laid in the grass just outside the cave contented surrounded by a pile of fish bones and what was left of an animal carcass. A belch tore it's way from Natsu as he sighed once more and patted his stomach, "Oh man that hit the spot."

"Aye!" Happy agreed whole heartedly. Sitting up the exceed fiddled with his paws as he debated whether or not to convey his worries. "Natsu?" he asked timidly.

Said man furrowed his brow as he too sat up to regard his long time friend. "What's up buddy?"

"Igneel is super great but…" tears welled in Happy's eyes at what he was about to say, "But I don't want to lose Lucy!"

Natsu blinked several times trying to process what it was that Happy was saying, "I don't get it? I don't want to lose her either but what's that got to do with Igneel?"

Happy did something he doesn't do often, at least not to Natsu. He glared. "Because if you ask her to bring Igneel back out again she will! Lucy's nice like that! And next time she might not make it here in time! And then I have to watch her and then you're going to cry and I don't like it! Lucy gives the bestest hugs and always gives me fish!"

Natsu frowned, "Happy I know that stuff. You think I'd actually do that?"

The blue bundle of fur looked down ashamed, "No." mumbling he said, "I'm just really scared. Bad stuff is always happening to Lucy."

"Yeh I know." Natsu sighed in agreement. Smiling reassuringly and slamming his fist into his palm he said, "We'll just have to keep a better eye on Lucy! No more letting her get away!"

"Aye! Then she can't do dumb things!"

"That's right! And if she does, we'll be right there to stop her or save her!"

"AYE SIR!" A now cheered up Happy said as he did flying back flips. Halting suddenly another thought hit him. "Natsu! What about the guild? They don't know what happened and Erza get's made whenever she doesn't know stuff!"

Natsu paled and shook slightly at the thought of receiving Erza's punishment for not informing the guild, "Y-yeh b-but we didn't have t-time."

"Erza won't care! Natsu I'm too cute to die!" Happy wailed.

"Maybe if we stay away longer she'll forget and be less mad?" Natsu asked hopefully.

Happy just stared at him in disbelief. "This is _Erza_! She's a monster!"

"We're screwed buddy."

"Aye."

Somewhere back at the guild Erza sneezed abruptly. Wiping her nose to make sure she stayed as proper as possible she stared off confusedly. She had this odd feeling that she would need to punish Natsu soon. Shrugging it off as normal, she continued to eat the wonderful cake she had purchased from the bakery down the street.

* * *

**It's so short AGAIN!?**

**I know I know! Ok here's the thing... I've kindda figured out where I'm going with this and honestly I'm in love with the ideas I've come up with... However... I'm stuck... there's like this one part that I'm just stuck... If I could get past it we'd be rockin again and I'd be bustin out daily chaps again... I just need to get past it... I'm ALMOST there... I think... I hope... **

**Anyway... In true Natsu and Happy fashion they need to use humor to make them feel better about a shitty situation. I'm not going to promise another chap tomorrow however I will promise another one this week. If I can get past this damn wall I wrote *facepalm* I might be able to have a few chaps out this week. But you will deff get at least one more this week. **

**SO...**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	26. Explanations

**ckc14- LMFAO Trust me I know the look you get... My husband gives me the same looks when I get giddy over a new chap for some of my own follows or even a new chap for some of my mangas :) TY you though for reading this and enjoying it! It just makes me all warm and gooshy hearing from ppl and gettin my luv :) I try hard to keep the characters in character yet still bend them to my will. And really for as dark as FT can get with some of the more recent arcs they always find a way to laugh and make you laugh with them. :) **

**SkyFaries- Funny enough there are tiny bits of it but nothing outright lately. Just the small comments Natsu's made or the gesture. I mean poor tired Lucy goes to get up and help and he's like NO we got this... LOL But TY!**

**Angie Swan- This wall is gonna be the death of me! LMFAO It's the middle that gets me at times. This damn transition -_- GRR... But I am starting to get past it and I think I might be outta it tonight! HAZAH! LOL But ty so much for reading! **

**fanficFreakShingeki- LMFAO! Yeh well I'll tell Erza yur the one that bought the last cake in the bakery! **

**tit- YES! However I don't like heights... I think I'll just ask Natsu to break the wall... It's his specialty after all LOL Bet he'd get it done fast if I told him Grey built it... *giggle***

**Rose- While I haven't watched the recent epp I'm 100% current on the manga so I do know what's happening in the current epps just damn it I'm not ready to ball like a baby yet! **

**Celt- OMFG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! :P First off you don't get to give me shit woman! Yur SO overdue for an update and MY good smut that it's not funny. :P :P :P I will cry with you if I have to read another terrible terrible and over played idea! "We hate you Lucy Lisanna is WAY better... Oh wait Lisanna is a bitch and yur awesome so now we love you" "Oh snap the moon is in the right spot and the pollen in the air is making me all kinds of horny" "Holy shit lets make a band and then this blond I wanna bang that's a famous singer will wanna bang me too!" *cries dramatically in corner* MY POOR MIND IS BREAKING! LMFAO OK now then... I hate you that you had figured things out so quickly... You sux :P But it's ok I forgive you for now. Anyway This is Lucy we're dealing with you know she's gonna be all shy and "no no no" about everything cause well she's just like that. Sadly. I am glad though yur enjoying this one. It's not my normal humor/romance but it has been fun to finally get my insane thoughts out on everything. **

**rxp- I thrive to become as good of a Troll as Mashima :P MMUUAHAHAHHAHA **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And then...**

* * *

Lucy groaned as she was pulled from sleep. She felt like she had been ran over by a train at least seventeen times. Every muscle was sore, her head was throbbing, and her throat felt like sand paper. Slowly she tried to get up only to find herself unable. Groaning in frustration this time she tried again only to be halted.

"Quit moving Luce." Natsu's sleep filled voice spoke in her ear.

Instantly Lucy was on alert to her surroundings. She was in what looked to be a cave of some kind surprisingly it didn't smell musty like most caves did. The inside looked more like a home of sorts. It was filled with all kinds of trinkets, books and… Was that a pile of gold? She blinked and shivered as a heavy breath blew across her neck. Slowly she turned her face only to be met with the stern and angry glare of Natsu. "GAAA! Why are you so close?" She screeched and once more attempted to pull away as she winced from the strain on her voice.

Natsu sighed and gave her a pointed look as he said, "Stay." Quickly he got up and went over to retrieve her some water from the bucket he had brought in earlier.

Lucy devoured the drink in record time before finally sighing a relieved, "Thanks," and falling to her back to lie down once more. She was about to ask where they were when Natsu did something truly unexpected.

Natsu reclaimed his position next to her and rolled her over to face him as he threw his leg over her to keep her in place. He almost grinned at the blush that spread across her face and the nonsense she attempted to sputter. That was until he remember just how furious he was at her. "You owe me an explanation." He said locking eyes with her.

Lucy was at a loss. Between the rather intimate position and Natsu's expression she couldn't comprehend how to react. Natsu seemed pissed and she was unsure of what was transpiring. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep against Igneel. Igneel! "Where's your dad?"

Natsu growled and then looked away sadly, "He had to go."

Tears welled in Lucy's eyes. "I'm sorry. If only I was-"

"Idiot! You almost died! What they hell possessed you to do this?" He yelled cutting her off.

Lucy gasped and stared wide eyed at the pain filled expression on Natsu's face. That was when she looked away and began to cry. She told him she'd explain and it seemed like there was no time like the present to start. "I was looking for Draco." She whispered.

"Draco?"

Nodding she continued. "Remember when I told you about him?" Seeing him nod she went on, "Well you said I should find the key. So I was looking for information on him." Looking down she whispered, "I never did find anything."

"What does a key have to do with any of this?" Natsu asked bringing her attention back to him.

Lucy smiled slightly, "While I was looking for information I came across some books that talked about the Gate Keepers and the dragons. The dragons are locked-"

"They are behind some kind of gate thing. And these Keeper people know how to open them. That's what your mom was. Igneel told me this stuff a few days ago."

Lucy's eyes once more widened. "DAYS?"

"Not so loud!" Natsu whined rubbing his ear. When he was sure he hadn't lost hearing he answered her, "You've been out for a couple days weirdo." Noticing her starting to form a question he stopped her, "I'll explain _after_ you finish telling me what the hell you were thinking."

Lucy swallowed thickly. "Umm o-okay. Anyway then, I found out about the gates and how to open them. But all I could find was that they were sealed with a blood seal. There was a book that talked about taking over their seal in order to bring them out of the gate."

Natsu sighed as he could tell where this was headed. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Once more Lucy blushed, "I didn't want to give you false hope. If I failed or I was wrong then it would have been another futile chase. I just wanted to make you happy." She whispered.

"Weirdo how the hell is you almost dying and me having to injure Igneel supposed to make me happy!?" Seeing her confused and startled expression he sighed and began to explain what happened three days prior. "I woke up to you acting weird in your sleep and then next thing I know Igneel said we had to go. The seal was breaking. We came here. I had to hit him so he could bleed. And then he was gone. He took back the seal." He really did not want to relive the full event and knowing Lucy she would feel worse than she did already if he told her everything.

Lucy cried silently and mumbled, "I'm so sorry." As she pulled away from Natsu to sit up and stare at her hands. Slowly she flipped her right hand over to look at her palm and noticed that the scorch mark was gone. In its place was a thin scar that turned into a wide, jagged, hideous thing. Lightly she fingered it and realized where the jaggedness was, is possibly where the seal began to break.

Natsu sat up as well and pulled Lucy to his lap encircling her with his arms and burying his face in her neck.

"Natsu?" she squeaked embarrassed as she tried to pull away.

He just held on tighter and grumbled, "Stop trying to leave me cause I'm not letting go." That seemed to halt all her movements and eventually she relaxed into him. After some time he pulled his face from her neck and rested his chin on her shoulder while taking hold of her right wrist and pulling her hand up so he could better look at it. Lightly his thumb traced the scar and he sighed. "There's a better way. Igneel said something about it. He said that there's a way to open the gate up kind of like how you can call out your key guys."

"That had to be what Mama did." Lucy commented. She watched silently as he continued to trace the scar until she remembered something. "Natsu!" She exclaimed turning to him, "I know what happened to them!"

Natsu raised a brow, "Duh. They are in some gate thingy guarding something."

She nodded and then spoke, "Yes but listen! When the seal started breaking I had nightmare." As the memory flooded her brain she held back the bile that wished to rise. Shaking the thought she continued, "At first I thought it was a nightmare but really it was like a vision. Ten thousand… Ten thousand dragons were used to seal away…" She bit her lip she couldn't bring herself to say the creatures name. "They thought it was the only way. They couldn't win against him. Igneel he… I think he was the one that taught the dragon-slayer… He said something about it being his own fault."

Natsu's face scrunched in thought over what she was saying. Now many of the things Igneel rambled about made more sense. Before he could say anything Lucy started speaking again.

"Zeref. He's the one that betrayed them. They thought they would just have to hold the seal but he took them and locked them away as well. They didn't know! One of his books holds the seal." More tears began to form as she kept going, "Their gates are based where they were born and they are made to look like when they were born. But _his_ gate, that's beast's… It's nothing but darkness. He lives in darkness." She began to sob as she turned in Natsu's arms and clung to him, "The devastation it caused! I… I… I was so scared! I was alone with it… He knew I was there and I swear I could feel how much he wished for my death!"

Natsu held her as she sobbed and took in all she had said. His father was the one that trained the dragon-slayer turned dragon. Zeref was the one that held the dragons captive. He was afraid he had been right about the whole thing. That was why that freak was able to call out that beast. _Zeref_ was the master Igneel had mentioned. He would have to have a long talk with Gramps when they got back. But until then he planned to enjoy his time with Lucy and no meddling guild. "Calm down Luce. It's the past. It can't be helped."

Slowly she nodded and her sobs subsided. "Hmm you're right. Sorry."

"Quit apologizing weirdo!"

"Quit calling me a weirdo you jerk!"

"How the hell am I a jerk?"

"Because you are always calling me names!"

"Yeh but you're cute when you're mad!"

"Yeh well… Wait… What?" Lucy blinked shocked as heat traveled up from her neck.

Natsu laughed and then finally smiled fully. "You heard me." He said childishly.

Lucy sighed and looked away embarrassed. A million and one questions ran through her mind so she decided on the bluntest. Hesitantly she asked, "What are we?"

Natsu cocked his head to the side confused, "People?"

"No dummy!" She growled tossing her hands about dramatically. "I mean what are _we_? I wake up and your refuse to let go of me. You've k-ki-kissed me, keep telling me to stay close, and well…" losing steam she whispered, "What are we?"

Natsu laughed a bit awkwardly as he scratched his head, "Jeez Luce. I thought I made it pretty clear. We're well… I mean you and me are…" he stumbled on what to say until finally he sighed and said, "Your mine. Simple as that."

"Natsu I am **not** an object."

"I know that! But I don't know what you want me to say!" He grumbled and pouted.

"All you have to say is what you feel dummy!"

Natsu growled and glared half heartedly. He should have expected that Lucy, _the writer_, would want words. Grumbling a bit when he realized his face actually felt warm he said, "I just want more. I mean…" Scratching his head in thought he tried to find the words to convey what he wanted. "I want to be around you all the time. Ya know? I want… Damn it… I just want you! Okay?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she stuttered for several moments. "I… erm…. That is to say…" Looking away because she needed to concentrate she focused on her fidgeting hands, "I don't think… I'm not capable… I mean I've never…" Growling in frustration she finally blurted out, "I can't just do something like that without a relationship!"

Natsu blinked once, twice, three times. Replaying over the conversation in his head he finally realized how she misunderstood. And he laughed. He outright gaffed. That was until he noticed the dark aura surrounding Lucy. Holding his hands up defensively hoping to pacify the monster he said, "I didn't mean it like that!" Cocking his head to the side in after thought he mumbled, "Well I kind of did but not _just_ that."

By this point Lucy was sure her face would never go back to a normal shade again. As a matter of fact she was positive her toes were even the brightest of reds. "Oh," she mumbled. "So in other words… You… umm… Like me?"

"Well duh."

Glaring at him slightly and his idiocy she said, "I didn't mean just in a generic manner. I meant something akin to how Bisca and Alzack are."

He thought it over for a moment. The word 'like' seemed too small but he couldn't really say it was more than that. Could he? He wasn't even sure what more than that was. Sure he wanted to be around her all the time, to make sure she was always safe, to fall asleep with her only to have her be the first thing he saw every morning, and the thought of a family with her always gave him this weird feeling he rather enjoyed. So maybe it wasn't something similar to the guilds resident married couple but it was closer to being exactly like them. "Yeh! Just like those two!" he beamed.

Ignoring the blush she was sure would rival the brightest of reds she mumbled, "We could just say we're a couple if you want then?"

Natsu scrunched his nose. That sounded so boring and lame. She was more than just some petty girlfriend but he supposed that would have to do. More and more he found himself liking the word 'mate' to describe what they were but he knew better than to say something so animalistic sounding to Lucy. So he smiled brighter, "Works for me!" as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

Eventually the pair pulled away in need of oxygen. Lucy smiled sweetly at him. He was too cute at times. She can only imagine the guild's reaction to all this. Speaking of reactions... "Where's Happy? Shouldn't he be saying we're gross or rolling his tongue?"

At that Natsu laughed once more. "He went fishing a while ago." Looking to the cave entrance he shrugged, "He should be back later."

"Oh," she said simply. That was until another thought struck her. "How did we get back here so fast?"

Natsu looked at her as if she had gained a second head, "Igneel, duh!"

Lucy blinked. She did so once more. "You hate transportation. And Igneel goes faster than a train."

Natsu looked at her as if she had slapped him. "Igneel's my dad not transportation."

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Silly me." Slowly though she realized, "HEY! I'm not transportation either! You always act like I am whenever you get dumped on me after a train ride."

He smiled a bit too mischievously for Lucy's liking as he said, "Have I ever puked on you?"

"No," she said suspiciously.

He laughed, "Then don't worry about it!" With that he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before bringing them up to stand. Pulling away he said, "I'm starving! I'm going to go cook that boar I hunted down earlier!" And he ran out of the cave.

Lucy glared at his receding form before finally sighing and giving up. He was a sneaky one. Laughing slightly she followed him out stretching her limbs and deciding to see if he needed help cooking. She was fairly hungry and some one save him if he charred that poor boar like he did the last time.

* * *

**Everyone together now... AAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**She's awake and you get some mush! Hooray! I think I might be past my wall. Or damn close. Once I'm sure of it I'll be back to my daily updates again. **

**SO... While I've been thinking I did some creeping... All of you that have fav/followed this story I have been to yur pages. MMMUUHAHAHHA anyway the reason for this is simple. **

**Damn romance. While my reviewers are foaming at the mouth for a upped rating I wanted to take into consideration all the readers that have made themselves known somehow. The vast majority of you have at least 1 "M" rated story in your lists for favs. *sigh* **

**I'm am NOT promising an upped rating! However... IF I find a place where a lemon could be placed and not effect my story line... I ****_might_**** let the creative juices loose. So there you have it my pervy readers :P **

**Anyway... TY all again for enjoying this so much!**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	27. A Gift Beyond the Stars

**Sky- LOL TY! I'm SO glad!**

**Cool- I didn't say I would. Just that if the thought arises then I won't stop it. But the likely-hood is VERY slim. There may be a bordered lime here or there but it most likely will not delve into the lemon world. **

**Angie Swan- That's exactly it! Damn block! -_- LOL But TYVM! I'm so happy to have ppl enjoying this :)**

**fanfic- NO! I'll just tell her that yur the one that burned the bakery down! :P **

**tit- My secret is... I don't have one LOL Funny enough I found the world of ff cause I was looking for InuYasha manga LOL. Had no clue wtf lime and lemon meant either... But yeh you deff figure that out QUICK! And honestly I haven't found much in the "new" section either. It's ALL the same played out thoughts. :( It's been a really long time since I've seen an good any story go past. At least good enough to warrant me passing along. **

**Azia- :P Lazy ass! LOL Any yw I think... :) **

**Rose- He's a natural perv! He's just damn good at side tracking everyone or only showing it when like one person is paying attention. Nija Perv Natsu!**

**Pooh-Bear-Hugs- OMG... I am... LOL**

**rxp- Some one actually asked me that a while back. And no I don't think END will make it's appearance. I tend to stay away from anything that's an ongoing story line. And since there is not conclusion yet with END I can't bring myself to use it. I think I've said it here before, but if not whatever LOL, Zerf's everything is in "books" They are always talking about the "Book of Zeref" my thought is that it's not so much a single book but a volume of them and they are lumped into just being his book. This could easily be a translation error. Japanese tends to not have many plural forms of words. So book could be books. That's my theory at least. Because you have the flute, eclipse gate, and several other demons (from this arch), as well as something else I can't think of at this moment and am being lazy and not looking up, that ALL fall under "The book of Zeref" If there was one book how is it SO many ppl get their hands on it... And if that was the case you would think the KING of the country would have handed that sucker over to the Magic Council after the GMG events. Also (*SPOILER ALERT*) if memory serves when Zeref and Natsu run into each other after he and Lisanna separate aren't they in a Library? Or at least I swear there were a shit ton of books behind Zeref. I might have to go back and re-read that chap cause I could be wrong. Also I have a feeling that if Mashima sticks to pulling so much thoughts outta prior works that END will be an ongoing thing for a while. In Rave once introduced to the END of that story line it went all the way through the manga's life. Well minus the last chap or two. But yeh. **

**llulabelle- TY TY TY! And I know what you mean with that. I try and make it as seamless as possible for readers who want to skip that section but sometimes... Yeh... LOL Like I've said it's only a possibility. Not a deff. But I figured I'd give fair warning to folks. :)**

** - TYVM! Yeh I can see what your saying with "timid" She doesn't fully believe in her own ability some times. But honestly she IS special. (*SPOILER*) If she wasn't then how else would she have NOT been sucked up with the rest of them? Even Erza and Natsu were trapped. She alone doesn't get caught. Then add in the fact that she is able to pull out the third key and is able to keep three demons at bay. Yes she wasn't making headway hence having to break Aquarius. BUT she was keeping them at bay. Physically she might not be in the same league as Natsu or Erza, however magically she is on par with them and most the time she doesn't see that. Honestly half Natsu's power is physical. Yes it's enhanced with his magic but seriously 80% of his attacks are physically based. This isn't to say I think her physically weak! Just not so much of the brute the others are. But considering that story line wise she has only been part of the guild for roughly a year (not even cause of the time skip) she's catching up quickly. Prior to running off she's prepped to be a rich man's wife. Not a lot of physical training needed in that really. But if you look she's even drawn *cough* curvier... Basically she's filled out compared to when she's first introduced. Thus implicating that she has gained muscle. So the physical is coming along. And as I've learned there are no coincidences in Manga... at least not when Mashima is involved. So Layla, the dragons, Mavis, and Zeref all have some common link somewhere. **

**taill- LMFAO! Ok let's do it! As soon as you find me a trollfaced unicorn I'm there! cause seriously who could pass that shit up!?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMFG... I'm the devil... Life got busy. I'm SORRY! Family and in-laws called and I had to deal with them and their nonsense. But I should be back-ish... LOL at least I'm gonna try to be :) Now enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy sighed contentedly. Having a full stomach made her feel slightly better. She still couldn't help but feel terrible about everything though. She thought she had found a way to reunite her friends with their long lost parents, but sadly her magical strength just could not compare to that of a dragon. "Natsu?" She asked stirring him from his almost nap.

The man in question had been happily sedated and was currently lounging in the grass and using one of his favorite pillows. Lucy's lap. While she had initially protested verbally she hadn't made a move to remove him physically and so here he lay. "Hmm?" he hummed in response lazily opening his eyes to regard her.

"Did Igneel happen to say how Mama opened the gates?" She asked tentatively.

Natsu furrowed his brow in thought and scrunched his nose. "Nope. Just said that the seal thing was something those gate guys decided to never try again."

"Oh." She replied rather dejectedly.

Noticing her sour mood Natsu raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

Lucy half heartedly smiled. "Nothing. I was just hoping he had left some knowledge behind."

Natsu's eyes widened, "Oh shit! I forgot!" and he jumped up running off into the cave. Before Lucy could even begin to stand he was already running back out. Skidding to a stop in front of the woman he instantly plopped down next to her handing her the package that Igneel had left her. "Open it! It's a present from Igneel!"

Lucy stared dumbfounded between the bundle now in her lap and the overly happy face of the man next to her. One would think it was a holiday with how excited he looked. Hesitantly she bit her lip. "He left this for _me_? Are you sure?"

Natsu nodded vigorously his smile spreading wider. "YES! He said so!"

Her brow furrowed, "Why?"

He just shrugged, "Igneel likes giving gifts." Pushing the bundle further into her lap he once more cheered, "Open it!"

Slowly she unraveled the bundle to reveal several items. Two thick books, one that looked extremely old while the other was relatively new looking, and lastly a small chest.

Natsu snorted, "He figured you out quick." he chuckled while pointing at the books. "What's in there though?" he asked while pointing at the chest.

Lucy ignored him fully as she stared at the small chest. It was made of a heavy metal. Steal? Iron? She wasn't sure but that wasn't what had her awe filled. The detailing on the chest is what drew her attention. A dragon's claw for the clasp holding it shut, a night sky filled with what looked to be stars adorned the sides, and a constellation engraved into the lid, all emphasized by what could only be sliver. "Draco…" she whispered in awe as tears clouded her vision.

Had it not been for his hearing he was sure he wouldn't have heard what she had said. Even with their close proximity. Natsu swallowed thickly and blinked. Could it be that his father had the one key he wanted Lucy to get all along? That it had been within their reach this whole time? "Open it." He encouraged once again.

Lucy blinked and looked at Natsu. His eyes captured her own and she could see the excitement and hope there. She was sure her own reflected the emotions. Nodding she took a deep breath and unclasped the lid. Looking once more to the chest she held she reached with shaky fingers to pull back the deep blue velveteen cloth that she found. That was when tears fell from her eyes.

Nestled safely on a small pile of more of the same cloth was a key unlike that which she had ever seen. The metal was not gold nor silver but something deep in color. It wasn't black but wasn't blue yet there was a shimmer to it that had nothing to do with the magic it could hold. Unlike her other keys that bore the mark of the constellation or their symbol at their tops, this one held the sun and the moon. The stem was scaled looking in nature only to lead to an end that looked like claws for the teeth of the key.

She swallowed thickly and blinked as her unsteady hand reached for the key. The moment her slender fingers wrapped around it she felt a pulse of magic and nearly jumped in surprise. She had never had that happen even with her golden Zodiac keys. The feeling the pulse left was almost comforting. Like the key was saying it wanted and belonged with her and her alone. Carefully she set the books and chest aside and stood. Noticing her companion had done the same she smiled brightly when he nodded encouragingly.

"I am the person who connects to the Stellar Spirit World." Swallowing once more she continued, "Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate." Taking a deep breath she called, "Open a door to the Dragon of the Stars. Draco!"

There was the unmistakable roar of a dragon as what only could be described as stardust appeared. When the dust cleared there stood a gigantic dragon with scales the color of the inky black sky and hues that can only be found during sun sets and rises they swirled and danced along his body. His chest had what looked like a stone embedded in it that held the universe. Nebulas and solar systems swirling peacefully within its depths. His wings were massive and tattered, they shimmered and looked like the night sky. His face long, bearded and adorned with a spine that held a deep purple that reminded Lucy of a stormy night. His eyes we fierce and as bright as the sun itself. He had two horns that spiraled and curled tightly atop his head and spines that protruded everywhere yet symmetrically and ran his full length all the way to the tip of his tail which was adorned with spikes that were twisted and silver in color.

"Beautiful…" was all Lucy could bring herself to say at the sight of him.

"Oh WOW! He really is a dragon! Luce check it out! Now I can fight a dragon whenever I want! This is awesome!" Natsu said while hopping around in excitement. Eventually he regarded the dragon and said , "Oi! Draco! Fight me!"

Draco slowly stretched and flapped his wings several times before taking in the two humans before him. Deciding to ignore the boy jumping around excitedly and going on like an idiot, he turned his sights to the woman who was still in a stunned awe at his own splendor. Bowing deeply he purred, "My mistress."

Lucy blinked several times and then finally shook her head to think. "Lucy, please. Just call me Lucy." She smiled brightly, "You are my friend not my servant."

The dragon spirit smiled as he made himself comfortable. "You are similar to my last master then. A rare breed indeed it seems."

Generally speaking it wasn't proper to ask spirits about prior masters however seeing how she had yet to make a contract she thought she would try her luck, "When was it you were last called out?"

To that the dragon hummed in thought, "As you are aware time flows differently for me. I cannot give a specific number to the amount of years I have been in the Celestial Realm however to place an estimate would be something akin to four or five hundred years or so in your realm's time." Draco chuckled to himself as he could see his new master's mind at work and decided there was no harm in saving her a session with Crux. "My prior master fell to an ill fate during a war that began between the humans and dragons. For all his power he had succumb to the illness caused by his wounds. As he lay dying he entrusted my key to be guarded by the Fire Dragon King until a time that one worthy and capable could wield myself."

"You knew my dad!?" Natsu asked even more excited than he had been prior.

The dragon sighed, "Your ability at stating the obvious is exemplary. Your teacher has held my key safely for half a millennia. We fought alongside each other in battles, and have communicated across the realms. So I not only knew that which you claim to be your father but I _know_ him."

Natsu glared slightly at the dragon. "He _is_ my dad."

Draco scoffed and shook his head. "Be gone boy I must speak with my master."

"Not until you fight me!"

"Natsu! You are not fighting one of my spirits! How many times do I have to tell you?" Lucy yelled.

"But Luce!" Natsu whined, "He's a dragon," mumbling he added, "and cocky one at that!" Giving her his best puppy eyed look he said, "Come on it'll be great practice!"

Once more the dragon scoffed as he leered down at Natsu, "You boy are incapable of defeating the likes of me in this form."

"Form?" Lucy and Natsu asked in unison.

There was once more a cloud of stardust at that. When it dissipated there sat a tiny chibi version of the once formidable looking dragon. "SO KAWAII! Lucy gushed as she gathered Draco in her arms cuddling him.

The dragon snickered as the boy glared, "Perhaps you might be able to get a strike or two while I am like this."

Lucy huffed and held the tiny dragon away from her, "Enough the both of you!" She said placing Draco down in favor of putting her hands on her hips.

"He started it!" The both said in unison and began growling at one another.

Lucy just shook her head and kneeled down to Draco's new level. "We need to discuss our contract."

Draco turned his full attention back to Lucy, "There is no need. You may call upon me whenever I am needed. My loyalty to you is and shall be unwavering until the time of your passing my mistress."

Lucy was shocked to say the least. It wasn't everyday you not only receive a lost key as a gift from a dragon but then that said key is a dragon willing to fully devote itself to her. "Thank you." She said smiling.

Natsu had been grumbling to himself until a thought struck him, "Oi if you're a dragon can't you teach Lucy dragon slayer magic?" as an afterthought he mumbled, "Then again what kind of magic would that even be?"

The small dragon smirked before once again changing back into his larger form. "I could if she wished it of me. As I said my loyalties know no bounds. However with me it is unnecessary as I am the only dragon of my kind. My powers can be given to my master in an instant. All the knowledge I posses handed down in one act." He said placing a claw against the stone in his chest. Turning to face Lucy he continued, "You see, I am not of a singular element but of all that is the night sky. My fire is that of the stars themselves, my ice could revile even the most distant corners of the solar system, my light is brighter than ten thousand suns and my darkness darker than a black hole's inner depths. I can wield all of the elements that make the universe. In essence I hold all the elements within." He stated proudly.

Natsu ran up suddenly all prior hostility forgotten, "You can make fire!?"

"Aye! Can you make fish?"

Lucy turned suddenly to the new voice, "Happy?! When did you get back?"

"A while ago!" Happy sobbed. "Why am I always over looked?" he continued crying dramatically.

Draco raised a brow at the blue creature and chose to ignore him, "If my mistress asks it of me I can produce fire. However fish and other sea life is out of the question."

"Not fair." Happy pouted.

Bright round eyes looked to Lucy pleading, "PLEASE LUCE?"

Lucy groaned, "No Natsu! He's not your personal waiter!"

"But Lucy! I want to eat star fire! Come on just once! Please?"

Lucy tried to stay strong but that pouty face of Natsu's was making it hard. Groaning once more she said, "Only if Draco _wants_ to."

Once more the dragon stood tall and towered above them. Smirking he said, "You are in no need of my fire boy." He almost let his superior attitude go at the sight of Natsu dropping down to sit cross legged and armed to pout like a petulant child. Once again turning his attention away from the boy and to his master he said, "Mistress, I shall take my leave for now. You are still not fully recovered and must rest."

Lucy, who was out right laughing at the scene Natsu was making along with Happy, turned to the dragon and smiled, "Thank you Draco. I will cherish your key."

And with that the spirit was gone, leaving Lucy to consol the dragon-slayer and exceed over the loss of a free meal.

* * *

**OK so if you are wondering... Draco's image is kindda my own creation... HOWEVER I did find this amazingly pretty dragon background for my pc that I drew part of his body shape from... Draco Pic That's the link to the pic so long as it's still valid. **

**Also... I sortta referenced my own prior work in the last chapter... And sortta forgot to tell you guys... LOL My ff Draco is what Lucy and Natsu are referring to when she asks him if he remembers them talking about Draco's key. There's the link for that too if you'd like to read it. It's not necessary by any means. But it's a sweet lil one shot. Not quite 1k words if I remember right. **

**Anyway... Once again I'm SOO SOOO SOOOOOOOO SORRY for taking so long to update. This will be finished... eventually. I have a feeling it's gonna turn into another epic piece. *facepalm* LOL **

**OOHHHH Before I forget! While on my lil hideous here some one mailed me a challenge! I'm a bit geeked at it since it's the first one mailed to me! Feel free to keep doing that ppl! I only work on one thing at a time BUT that doesn't mean I can't save ideas for when I'm done. :) **

**Till next time...**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	28. Special Brand of Torture

**Pooh- YVW! And TY for reading! I'm tryin to update as fast as I can but this writers block is kickin my ass :/**

**Maple- First off let me say TY for finding and reading this story! Ok I think it was a question you asked in yur ch20 review.. Why didn't Igneel stop Lucy from doing the bond? Well... The answer is actually in his reaction when they first both cross over. He expected Natsu to be sitting there waiting for him not to have to travel a distance to get to him. Also, take into consideration he KNOWS who Lucy is. And he knows she comes from quite the strong magical background with her mother. So really it's his own faith in his son's... errr mate... and that this girl would be able to do the unthinkable. At this point though I really do hope you will continue to find this and keep reading. There were only a couple more reviews from you so I'm not sure if you got much past the vision or not. That vision is HOW the dragons initially vanished. Not when they left their dragon-slayer children but they left the world as they knew it much farther back. At least that's what I'm implying. **

**Cool- I'm tryin as fast as I can LOL**

**DragonFairy93- TY TY TY! Lucy is irritated easily and well if Igneel raised Natsu that boy had to get his humor somewhere. LOL Funny enough while I'm typing and things come to me I laugh myself. So I figure if a thought makes me laugh hopfully it'll get the same reaction out of my readers. :) **

**tit- Don't get me started on the in-laws *cries* You should be afraid of her premonition! It's there just for that reason! :P As for Draco.. I have plans for him and Natsu... MMMUUHHAHAHAHA oh the plans I have LOL... **

**Gogo25- LOL TY! I'm working on gettin past my terrible blockage and I think its starting to fall away... Not sure but it's starting. **

**DarkDragonGirl4- TY TY TY! I'm well aware of your lost hope for I have fallen in the same path MANY times over. The ideas out there are WELL over done. LOL I'm so glad this original thought is getting so much attention and that ppl are NOT finding it to out there to be possible. :) Once again TY!**

**obsessedwithnalu- TY! I had SO much fin writing Lucy and Igneel. It really did crack me up on many occasions! As far as Draco TY once again. I'd be thrilled in unfathomable ways if he is ANYTHING like I make him through this. You never know who's reading and I swear there are things out there that I've read before they were in the manga LOL. I could only dream that some of my thoughts reach Mashima!**

**DancesWithSeatbelts- WOW! I was recommended! *blush* TY! Once again it makes me happy to hear that my thoughts on everything are being SO well received! TY again! Also yur handle on here makes me giggle. :)**

**JayBird1220- I actually don't find Natsu to be as dense as he plays off. I kindda feel like that sneaky perv is just that... Sneaky about it. I mean there are SO many times right from the beginning he's dome something pervy in regards to Lucy and it goes some what unnoticed or overshadowed. The more the story progresses the more blatant about it he gets *cough* boob grab *cough*LOL **

**Yosei-41-I would NEVER forget this story! Between life and damn formidable writers block it's been slow going. I'm SORRY! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SO SORRY this took so long but here you all are another chapter!**

* * *

Natsu glared and grumbled as he watched Happy nestle further into Lucy's embrace. How was it that his friend always got away with that and yet he would get punched, kicked, or yelled at? He caught Happy's eyes and grumbled some more. Happy knew what he was doing and that he was the _only_ one who could get away with it.

"Lushy! I'm so glad you're okay! Natsu that big meany was supposed to come get me when you woke up!" Happy wailed as he eyed his father-friend. Mentally he giggled. Teasing the pair was just too easy. They each possessed their weak spots and Happy new exactly how to exploit them. "I was so scared I almost couldn't eat fish!" he sobbed further burrowing himself deeper into Lucy's squishy chest. This was why Lucy hugs were the bestest, they were so soft and squishy!

"Oh Happy! I'm so sorry to have worried you!" Lucy cooed completely unaware of the surrounding atmosphere between her two companions. She hugged him slightly tighter and rested a cheek on top of his head. "I'll make it up to you with an extra fish when we get back. How does that sound?"

Happy almost gave up his act and cheered. However that would mean his slight payback to Natsu, for having _not_ gotten him when Lucy woke-up, would be over. He could have none of that. Sniffling he mustered his best sad face. Looking up to the woman he said, "I guess but having you all better is the bestest."

Tears welled in Lucy's eyes. "Awww! How sweet of you!" She cried while smothering him further into her embrace.

Natsu scoffed and turned his nose at the scene. "You realize he's playing you right?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "Natsu! How can you say that? Look how upset he is." With her focus on Natsu she didn't see the exceed's evil grin. However she did see Natsu scoff once more and turn his back on the pair. Sighing in frustration she said, "Just because you refuse to show any deep emotion doesn't mean others have to be the same. There's no harm in Happy acting like this."

Natsu's eyes widened. Turning on the pair he glared however the hurt was plainly visible. "Whatever." He growled as he stormed away from the scene.

"Natsu? Hey come back!" She called to his retreating form. Once more she sighed, "Honestly he's acting like a child." She mumbled under her breath.

Happy fidgeted and pulled away. He only meant to tease his friend a bit not upset him. Feeling incredibly guilty real tears sprang forth. It was up to him to fix this. "Aye Lucy?"

Lucy smiled and looked down, "Yes Happy?"

Happy began to fiddled with his paws nervously and glanced in the direction that Natsu left before he relented and spoke. "Natsu was really, really worried. He cried a lot too. He got really scared when you wouldn't wake up and would make me stay with you whenever he couldn't while you were sleeping." Looking up to Lucy he started crying and continued, "I was just messing with him! Don't be mad at him! He just gets really funny when I hug you cause he lllikes you and I was mad at him for not getting me!"

Lucy flushed but decided to try and ignore it. "Happy that wasn't nice. You made me hurt Natsu's feelings and you hurt his feelings too. You really need to stop teasing people so much."

"AYE! I'm sorry!" he wailed.

Lucy looked sternly at Happy as she set him down and stood, "You need to apologize to Natsu not me." Looking off in the direction her _boyfriend_, that was something to get used to, went she sighed. "I'll go get him. You stay here."

"AYE SIR!"

It hadn't taken long to find Natsu. Honestly he hadn't gone that far. Slowly she approached him as he sat on the bank of the river throwing stones in the water. Frowning she took a seat next to him. Feeling guilty herself for snapping she cleared her throat and said, "Look I'm sorry. I didn't know Happy was just trying to tease you. It was wrong of me to assume- WHOA!" she cried in surprise when Natsu threw himself into her embrace burring his face in her neck. Hesitantly she adjusted her position to something slightly more comfortable. "Natsu?" she asked tentatively. Her only response was him gripping her slightly tighter. Not really knowing what else to do, she tentatively set one hand on his head and the other on his shoulder.

Natsu groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to always be like that Lucy?"

Now she was even more confused, "What are you talking about?"

He pulled back slightly to give her a dull look and a slight pout. "Happy does this you get all cuddly I do it and you act all shy and weird."

To that Lucy's face instantly heated up. How was she supposed to explain this? "Happy's a cat you're well… You're you!" She blurted out stupidly.

Natsu blinked and cocked his head confused, "I don't get it."

Lucy groaned and attempted to pull away from him only to be halted. "It's different because… Well… It just is Natsu! Now let go!"

"Why are you always trying to run away from me?" He pouted. Lowering his gaze he asked, "Am I that bad?"

All the fight and embarrassment that had built up vanished upon seeing his hurt look. "Natsu it's not that. It's just…" Biting her lip and fighting her emotions she hesitantly said, "I'm just not used to this sort of thing. I've never been… This _close_ to a guy."

Natsu snickered and ignored the glare he received. "Weirdo we're around each other all the time."

Lucy groaned exasperated, "Baka! I don't mean like that! I mean like this!" she explained waving her hand between them.

To that he snorted and once more ignored the evil eye he was getting, "I don't get why you make it into such a big deal Luce. I mean it's not like I've ever been like this with someone, but you don't see me acting like a crazy."

"I'm not acting like a crazy!" Lucy huffed indignantly. "It's not my fault you don't know the meaning of embarrassment, or privacy, or personal space."

Natsu growled playfully, "Are you trying to call me stupid?"

Lucy snorted and then covered her mouth at the un-ladylike sound. Trying to hold back her giggles she smirked mischievously, "Maybe?" With that Natsu growled, glared and pounced, tickling her relentlessly. "BAHAHAHHA Na-Na-Natsu!" Lucy laughed feebly attempting to halt his assault on her. "St-stop!"

Natsu cackled evilly, "Never! You shall be punished for your insults!"

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Lucy continued to laugh. "No more please!" she begged as tears of laughter formed in her eyes.

For a moment Natsu stopped and smirked at the sigh of relief that left Lucy. Looking at her thoughtfully he said, "Hmm I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." And once again began the relentless assault on her sides. He had missed her laughter, her smiles, her scent, hell he had just missed her. She disappears only to return with his father, an act that almost killed her, and then he had to sit by in worry as he watched over her. This moment was exactly what they both needed.

"No more no more! I ca-ca-can't breathe!" Lucy cried between laughs.

Slowly he relented and just smiled down at the woman beneath him. Her hair was fanned out, her cheeks flushed, a blissful expression on her face and her chest heaving for much needed air. The sight wasn't unfamiliar nor were the feelings it caused. They had been in this same position many times before. Whenever they were in need of some much needed laughter he would resort to his own special brand of torture. This time though he acted on the instinct that screamed at him and leaned down capturing her lips with his own.

* * *

**OH MY! Ok so next chapter is a tiny bit limey... NOT lemony... Deff within the T rating! **

**Anyway I'm SO VERY SORRY! It has taken me FAR too long to update! This fuckin writers block is kicking me in the shins over and over mocking me... My muse has decided to take revenge on me for taking his whips and chains away and has joined the writer's block demon in dancing around me taunting me... The truly are bastards... My plot bunny has been hard at work though and has an EPIC thought processed out... it's afraid to ask for help from the muse though and there for I am unable to just GET to that epicness **

***sobs* I'm loosing my mind! **

**Obviously... **

**With all my insanity out as well as that lil one shot the other day I think I might be slowly flowing again. I'm not really sure and so can't make any promises. :( Once again my deepest apologies! **

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	29. Someday

**Seatbelts- I did promise a limey chapter so I shall deliver LOL. But really Happy does get away with that a LOT! But he's a cat... he really doesn't care. Not like a certain dragon-slayer would at least. **

**tit- I know what you mean. If it wasn't for Happy a lot of the comedy needed to help give some levity to terrible situations wouldn't happen. That and he tends to dissolve awkward situations. I love Happy and I miss him being an element in ff. As for Charla... Just wait mmmuuuAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAH **

**Gogo-Yeh it's a pain in the ass that's for sure! Hope it passes quickly for you as well :)**

**kmilakey- TY TY TY! I try very hard to be sure to write them all as close to character as possible. :) **

**obsessed- He is evil! In the genius sort of way! LOL I love Happy's antics and giggle like a crazy when he pulls shit in the manga! **

**DF- TY! I have LOTS of fun writing the comedy spots in my ff. I'm a big goof so funny things come to me naturally. And chibi Draco! GAAAHHH so kawaii! **

**Cool- TY!**

**legitbeans- *blush* Stop you're making me gush! *fans self to cool off* But seriously TY! I'm giddy to hear I made a fan-girl of a fan-boy LOL At your mention of Naightmares I had to go back and look at the reviews and there you were! I feel honored that, that piece stuck in yur head so much you felt the need to make an acct to tell me and follow me! WOW! You really are making me blush! TY SO VM fr being a dedicated reader of my work! I can't describe in words just what it really means to me! TY TY TY TYVM!**

**Angie Swan- Ty! And you don't have to wait to very long cause here's the next one!**

**taill- *HUG* :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And now my pretties on with a lil limeyness. LOL**

* * *

The action had startled Lucy causing her to gasp and giving Natsu the opportunity to invade her. Natsu groaned at the taste. She was like his favorite flavors all rolled into one and he knew without a doubt he'd never tire of it. Slowly he lowered himself further into her soft curves and relished in the feel of the woman. His hand that had been sitting idly on her side twitched to life as it slid lightly down to her hip and then gripped possessively.

Lucy's mind had monetarily shut down. One moment she had still been laughing the next she was being consumed. That was the only way to put it. Natsu's mouth was demanding on her own as he tried to coax her into participating. She was at a loss. The overwhelming feelings inside her were too much and too soon. She loved this man more than anything else but this level of intensity was unexpected. She realized in some small part of her mind that it shouldn't have been. Everything with Natsu was intense. He put his all into everything he did and so she shouldn't have been caught so off guard, but she was.

There was an internal battle. The rational side of her said to slow things down. That a kiss here or there was fine, normal, natural even. However the _way_ they were kissing was far too intimate. The other side, the primal, love struck fool of a side, screamed at her rational to shut its mouth and enjoy every moment. Natsu was a physical sort of guy and this was just how things are _meant_ to be. Somehow that side of her was the one that won control over her body as she reacted to the situation.

The moment Natsu's hand made contact with the back Lucy's head and gently guided her so he could further deepen the kiss her mind shattered and that evil irrational part of her won. Her own hands flew into action as one entangled itself into his hair gripping tightly and the other relished in the feel of the muscles contracting under her touch as she ran her hand over as much of his back as she could reach. Pure instinct and desire ran through her as she arched into his hand as it glided from her hip and traveled north. And for several bliss filled moments she was nothing but a woman enjoying the attentions of the man that held her heart. She was on fire and marveled at the feel of it. That was until she realized part of the burning she felt was a need for air.

Natsu groaned when she finally came to life beneath him. This is what he had always wanted from her. Not the physical acts, while he wanted those that wasn't what he was referring to. No, this unadulterated emotion is what he craved. She constantly bottled herself up and hid. There were times he would sneak into her room and sleep beside her only to happily wake up with her tucked neatly into his side. However he always knew when she would wake up because she would lift her head from his chest look at him, settle her head once more and curl further into him, but then that brain of hers would get in the way. That wonderful brain that was cleaver and smart and full of "Lucy Thoughts" would wake up and tell her this wasn't right, or "appropriate". That was when she would pull away harshly and their routine would begin. You could always see it in her eyes though, how she was berating herself for whatever thoughts she had prior to fully waking. No matter how often he had tried to act like it was no big deal, because to him it wasn't, she would push him away.

She was always pushing him away. Always trying to run. And for so long he let her. If he was honest with himself he had been confused about the pull he felt to her, so he let her run just out of his reach but never his sight. But this last month has made him promise to not let her run anymore. He wanted her to want to hold him, touch him, to lean on him. He wanted her to crave his presence as much as he needed hers. He had seen her in her most vulnerable states of mind but he had only been allowed glimpses to the passions she held. The determined looks during battle, the distant wonder her eyes held when she wrote, or when she spoke of her love of their guild. For so long now he had been searching her chocolate depths to find the passion that he hoped lay hidden for him but she hid it well and he was left with only tiny fragments, thus she was always holding him at bay.

He had never once been considered patient. It was not a virtue he was graced with. But when Lucy was involved he felt like he could and would do anything. So he waited, he poked and prodded, and he wormed his way in as far as she'd let him. But walls had never been an issue for him. Sooner or later even the toughest of barriers crumbled at the sheer magnitude of his flames including her own. But force alone wasn't how he wanted to be let in. So he decided he would give her himself fully and hope that the brilliance of his fire would draw her in like a moth. That was why when she pulled her mouth from his own for that much needed oxygen he didn't miss a moment of opportunity.

With her head tilted back she exposed the expanse of her neck and he trailed his tongue along her jaw latching onto her earlobe with his sharpened teeth. The way her head tiled farther away to give him all the access he needed pulled a grin to his face. He growled deep in his chest and continued to follow the curve of her neck down to where it met her shoulder. When he reach that spot though some strange part of him craved to latch onto her pulse, to feel the race of her heart, and so he did. The moment he suckled that tender piece of flesh she let out a moaned version of his name and his brain shut down with one goal in mind. He needed to hear that sinfully beautiful sound over and over again.

Lucy's eyes snapped open. She could not believe she allowed such a wonton sound to escape her. She felt so embarrassed at such a thing. This was not proper. Her rational side was slowly coming back and it was berating her for allowing this to occur. That delightfully devious, irrational side though decided to remind her how amazing the feelings rushing through her was though. Feelings that Natsu, the man she held closest to her heart, was invoking. It reminded her that this wasn't just another steamy dream but real. That he was _real_. That she enjoyed every moment of this and should stop fighting because it was obvious that she held the same place in his heart as well. But rational Lucy fought valiantly this time and slowly won over.

Hands that were once clinging and roaming over any part of Natsu she could, stopped and reached for his shoulders in an attempt to wordlessly tell him this had to end. That she _needed_ this to end because this was all just too fast. If she continued to allow this then what type of relationship could she ever hope to have with him? If this went on he would never be able to take her seriously because she'd be just some wonton woman. Even if they held feelings for one another there was no way his were nearly as deep as her own. Her silent approach didn't work though so she attempted to vocalize as best she could. "Natsu," once more his name came out in a heady moan rather than the call to attention it needed to be.

Natsu could do nothing but groan in response. His senses were filled with nothing but Lucy. Her taste and feel, the flush of her face and rise and fall of her chest as she greedily took in air. The way she called his name or how her scent grew stronger and stronger. He was bombarded with nothing but her and he couldn't be happier with the world around him. All his mind screamed was _MORE_.

Lucy swallowed and let out another groan of her own as his hand came into contact with her swollen chest. She cursed her body's reaction to him as she found herself arching further into his touch while she desperately gripped him tighter as if to ground herself. "Natsu please…" she tried once more and once more she sounded like she was begging for his attentions. If she was honest she had been craving and secretly begging for them for months but not like this. Not without declarations of love and commitments that rang unto the forever unknown. "Natsu I need you…"

Those four words hit him with a force that he would have sworn knocked the wind out of his lungs. She _needed him_. For one moment, one glorious moment, the world stopped and his chest swelled. He was needed, wanted, relied on. He who had been cast aside and thought abandoned. Someone _needed_ him. Not just someone but _Lucy_. And he smiled. He smiled blissfully as those thoughts washed over him and lifted him higher than he could imagine. And he flew. He flew so high he swore he could pluck one her beloved stars from the sky and present it to her as a gift of his adoration. And he would have if not for her next few words.

"… You… Please just stop…"

And he fell. He crashed back down with the realization that he had pushed her to far too soon. She didn't hold the same level of want and need and love for him as he did her. He had added a fresh new layer to her walls rather than removed the ones he was desperately clawing at. His fire had singed her wings when all he wanted was to keep her warm. Their eyes locked for a moment and the emotions that swam in her pools were going past faster than he could even read. So he closed his own and hung his head. "Shit." He mumbled. Quickly he withdrew from her, "Shit Lucy. I'm sorry!"

She had seen it. For a moment she had seen it there in his eyes. For one brief moment before her words registered in him it was there. She had been so wrong. So very wrong and now she had hurt him. She had let him believe that he was alone. "Natsu, I'm-"

He cut her off, "Lucy I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! I-I-I… You just can't be mad! I really love you and you can't be mad! Okay? I'm really sorry! I just… I thought… I really wanted… And you… When you said… I… I… I…" his words made no sense because he really couldn't piece together the words needed to fix what he thought he had done. So he let out a frustrated groan and pulled his hair while rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes as he flung himself back and away from her. What more could he do? What could he say to fix this?

Lucy's heart caught in her throat and tears welled in her eyes. This was all just so much. This roller coaster was just too overwhelming for her. She needed time to adjust she really did but she also couldn't let him berate himself over her own misjudgment. She hated, _absolutely loathed_, to see him so distraught and it was with that thought and feeling she shuffled herself closer to him and smiled. He looked so fragile and torn and she felt terrible. So she reached forward and set his head on her lap while preying his hands from his face and hair. The smile that made its way to her face faltered slightly at the sight of tears threatening to escape his eyes and she bit her lip. She opened her mouth and the words caught in her throat. Should she tell him? He had said it and it was only fair especially because it was the truth. He looked so frightened though, as if his world had just crashed down around him and it was breaking her apart as well. "I love you too." The words slipped out.

Natsu laid there gawking up at her. "You're not mad?" he asked afraid of the answer.

To that Lucy smiled brilliantly and said, "No. How could I be after what you said? Just slow down, okay? I need time to adjust to all of this."

He blinked then furrowed his brow trying to recall what he had said and what she was referring to. Suddenly his eyes widened and he sat up with a snap of his back. He had said he loved her. _Love_. The something more he wasn't sure of. He doesn't lie. Sure he might stretch the truth a bit here or there to con someone into doing something but he does not lie. Not to Lucy. So even if he said it unthinkingly then that could only mean he meant it all the more. A goofy grin stretched across his mouth as he turned to face her. She said she loved him too. Scrambling forward on all fours he stopped when their faces were inches apart. "Say it again."

Lucy blushed furiously at his close proximity. The man really didn't understand personal space. "I'm not mad."

Natsu shook his head vigorously, "Not that! The other thing."

It was her turn to be confused once more. Cocking her head to the side she thought over what he could possibly want to hear. That was when she felt the heat in her face travel to her toes. Looking away she whispered, "I love you too?"

The sigh of relief and just over whelming joy that escaped him could not have been missed. His grin stretched so wide that anyone looking would think it was about to split his face. Reaching up he gently grasped her chin to bring her attention back to him. When their eyes met he asked, "One more time?"

When Natsu had first asked her to repeat herself, Lucy wasn't sure if she should. Sure he had said it first but it could have been a slip of the tongue. However seeing his unadulterated happy smile and vibrant eyes she didn't hesitate. "I love you." She said much more confidently, albeit still quite red faced.

"YOSH!" He cheered throwing a fist in the air as he rose to his knees. He couldn't contain the light hearted feeling that rose in his chest. All those wonderful thoughts and feelings rushed back with a new vigor and he relished in them. Pulling a giggling Lucy into his embrace he sat back and sighed contented. He was happily surprised when she didn't hesitate in wrapping her own arms around his torso and resting her head on his shoulder.

After several moments of just sitting contentedly Lucy pulled back enough to look at Natsu. "We should head back Happy is still waiting." Looking at the noon day sun she added, "Besides we need to start heading back to the guild soon."

"Aww but Lucy! I wanted to hang out here for another day or two." Natsu pouted. He wasn't ready to go back yet. It wasn't that he was terrified of the guild's wrath, no not at all, he just liked being here.

"Natsu," Lucy said firmly, "We've been gone for days. The guild is probably worried. Not to mention I want to bathe sometime soon because I'm gross."

Natsu took a long sniff of Lucy. She smelled slightly of sweat and grime but mostly she radiated his own scent. "You smell fine. Besides there's a river right there." He said pointing to the water they were seated near. "I used to take baths in there all the time as a kid it's great!"

Lucy looked between the water and Natsu several times before a shiver ran down her spine. "No way. There's probably some crazed giant fish in there that will eat me. Besides that water has to be freezing."

"I could always warm it up in there for you." Natsu smirked and waggled his brow suggestively while lifting his palm that was on fire.

Lucy blanched and then felt her temperature rise in a mixture of embarrassment and rage, "You are NOT bathing with me!" She screeched. "Pervert!" She added while punching him in the face.

"OW OW OW!" The poor man cried while rubbing his throbbing nose, "Why is it always violence with you!?" he asked while attempting to glare through the tears. "I was just trying to help!"

Lucy snorted and ignored him as she stood. Offering him a hand she glared back at him, "Help indeed!"

"Such cruelty." He cried dramatically while taking her hand and rising himself. "You're always so mean to me."

Placing her hands on her hip she rolled her eyes, "Oh please! You're the one always teasing me!"

"Yeh but that's just funny. You're always beating on me." He pouted.

"I wouldn't hit you if you didn't act like a pervert!"

"How am I acting like the Ice Princess?!"

"What you suggested idiot! It's inappropriate!"

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, "It's not if you love each other weirdo!"

To that the red that was caused from anger morphed into a blush across her cheeks. Losing all steam for the argument she sighed, "Someday just not today."

Natsu relaxed his pose and blinked. Grinning he laughed, "Come on Luce." He said while strolling up to her and tossing his arm over her shoulders. His grin only widened when she didn't pull away but rather let him lead her back to where Happy was waiting. Little did they know the tiny exceed was planning mischief and retribution for once again being left out.

* * *

**OH THE FEELS! There you go! Some epic romancey stuff... Just cause it fit... LOL **

**So I think I'm on a bit of a roll... Of course every time I seem to say that lately something comes up or I loose my thoughts. *sigh* But for now you guys get to reap the benefits of me having several chapters done. **

**I had been hoping to have this piece done by the end of summer but unless I get on some epic train of thought that's not happening. Now I'm hoping to have it done before I need to focus my energy on making my daughter's Halloween costume. **

**Btw... I'm up for options on that LOL. My husband I have nothing so far as a thought and I've made both her costumes so far. Year 1 she was Shock from Nightmare Before Christmas. (the witch trick-or-treater) Last year she was Charla from of course FT. (she is the pic for my fic from last year's ff Trick-or-Treat) **

**We were going to do a family theme of Skyrim but alas I didn't have the time to work on them this year so we'll save that for when she's older I guess. But she'll be almost 3 so keep that in mind with yur suggestions. **

**Anyway... I think I'm going to take a nap and dream of what I can do with this story next! **

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	30. Sight Beyond Sight

**Seatbelts- Yeh I tend to not write smut. LOL Even in lime or lemon happenings it's more about the feelings and thoughts then the actions. Not to say the descriptive properties aren't place in but I personally don't enjoy just straight acts described. And yes Happy is a lil shit LOL That's why I love him so!**

**Gogo-I can't draw worth a damn so I applaud you for being able to do so LOL. Even my stick ppl are questionable at best. As for Draco's part in the story... Well no spoilers for you! The vision I have for him is solid and what I've thought of for SO long. This whole concept has floated in my head for FAR too long really. The meat of the story so to speak I have solid in my brain it's all the lil details that lead to that that sometimes get me staring at a wall LOL. Glad to hear your wall is crumbling bit by bit though!**

**Swan- I know what you mean about how their attitudes change or their personalities. I really dislike that. Sure with a romantic situation you would get more touching, clinging, and physical things but that shouldn't change who the ppl are. In rl it really doesn't. Possibly makes them more open to situations but they are still them. And as for will the guild know? MMMUUUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH Oh wait I have something for that ;)**

**And now on with the show... er... Chapter!**

* * *

Cana sat at the bar with a contemplative look. Taking a long drink of the whisky next to her she sighed. "I don't like this."

It had been a couple days since Lucy, Natsu and Happy disappeared along with Natsu's dragon. While she had all the faith possible in her guild mates she was still worried. When Cana was worried she went to her cards. Even if she had been drinking since ten that morning her wits were as sharp as ever when it came to her magic.

One by one she drew the cards and one by one they made little sense. Great loss, great gain, love, blood, heritage and it all connected to Lucy. Half boded well the other half not so much. The terrible thing was her cards were being illusive. Nothing was a complete prediction. None of the cards would connect together to give her a flow of time. It was almost as if the cards themselves could not predict what they were gathering. Cana frowned and finished the bottle motioning to Mira for another.

Mira brought the bottle over but frowned slightly. "I know you can hold your liquor better than most, but," biting her lip she nodded and continued, "You haven't drunk this much in this short a time since before you told Gildarts he was your father."

Cana snorted and looked at the clock. Her eyes widened slightly at the time. Shortly after one in the afternoon. Five bottles down in a little over three hours. Mira was right she hadn't drunk that much in such a small frame in a long time. "It's these damn cards." She sighed recollecting them to shuffle and try once more.

To that Mira raised a brow. "Really? You're normally so in tune with your cards." Leaning on the bar closer to the woman she lowered her voice, "What are they saying?"

Cana ignored the barmaid while she focused the cards she shuffled. Feeling satisfied she turned the top card to once again reveal Lucy. "Damn it!"

Mira peered over the bar top to look at the card. Her eyes widened and worry crept in. "What does it mean?"

"Nothing." Cana growled snatching the card up and placing it with its deck. Tossing the deck into her bag she pulled a different one out and began to shuffle once more. "I think that one is acting fucked up today." She grumbled brushing off her audience.

Mira's frown deepened. It wasn't like Cana to not have faith in her own cards. Mentally sighing she plastered on a smile as someone called her over for another round and left the card mage for the time being.

Cana spent extra care to be sure to focus a great deal of her magical energy into the cards she currently grasped. This was her special deck. Every card was blank the image of what it was foretelling would appear once turned, but to fan the cards out would show nothing but white. Her new bottle of booze ignored she took a calming breath. Turning the first card she stared in horror. A battle field strewn with blood, bits of flesh littering the ground, fires raging through the land, and crows flying in a darkened sky. Shaking she reached for her bottle and took an exaggerated drink. Shaking her head to clear it she turned the next card. Two people in a lovers embrace. "What the fuck?" she grumbled.

Scratching her head she decided to continue on with this. The next card was turned and she damn near groaned. Colored sticks bound together by a ribbon. Red, yellow, black, white, grey, purple, and a pale blue all held together by an almost midnight blue and sparkling ribbon. Raising a brow she turned the next card. A bleeding book with a sword ran through it. "Okay seriously what the hell is wrong with these cards?!" she cried suddenly catching Mira's attention once more.

The take-over mage came over and once again peered over the bar to take a look. Once again worry crept into her. "Those are you're reveling cards aren't they?" she asked noticing the deck Cana was holding. Noticing the woman's absent minded nod she frowned. "What an odd combination." She commented.

Cana took another drink and continued to ignore Mira. Taking hold of the next card she turned it and nothing. Blackness enveloped the card. She turned the card over in her hands several times. It didn't change. Furrowing her brow she reached for the next one. A cherry blossom tree with many branches reaching in all directions. Sighing at the confusion the cards were giving her she pulled the next one as she took another long drink. Fire. The whole of the face of the card was engulfed in flames. She snorted knowing very well who the card was referring to.

Now things seemed to make more sense. It was well known fact that their pink haired dragon-slayer was enthralled with battles. Given the one depicted was fairly gruesome but that could be the card's odd sense of humor perhaps. The lover's embracing? Well it seemed Natsu might not be as dense as people around think. The sticks made no sense. Possible they went with the tree. The Rainbow Sakura Festival wasn't far off. The pitch black card still confused her though. Sighing a tad bit more happily that she was beginning to read her cards correctly she turned the next one. Keys in odd shapes she recognized. Lucy. "Oh oh oh!" she cheered suddenly and smirked.

"Figure it out?" Mira asked.

Grinning mischievously she pulled three cards and fanned them out for Mira, "Looks like those two might be up to something." She said waggling her brow.

"Ara ara! Well Happy did say they were 'making kittens' a few days ago when Erza and Grey went to get Lucy for Master." Mira giggled her eyes shining happily.

Cana's smirk deepened as she placed the cards back down and pulled the next one in the stack. Nothing. It as white as were the next three. Seemed the cards were done talking to her. Shrugging she set her deck down in favor of focusing more attention to the half drank bottle of booze. Ignoring the world around her.

It was at this time that Charla happened to land on the bar near Cana in order to place her and Wendy's lunch orders. "Mira?" She called gaining the woman's attention.

"What can I get for you today Charla?" the barmaid asked cheerfully.

"Wendy would like an order of nachos and I will take the grilled tuna." The white exceed said. She watched as Mira nodded and went off to prepare the meals. Looking around while she waited she spotted the drunk's cards laying atop the barrel she used as a seat. Probably one the woman had emptied earlier in the day. The thought was cut short though at the sight of three cards and her mind reeled.

A battled field covered in blood and gore. Wendy in tears face burrowed into something stiff and blue. Natsu screaming in pain and agony while tears streamed from his eyes. A darkened sky with creatures flying in mass numbers. A glimpse of black as screams of pain rang through the air. Lastly Lucy's face bloody and void of natural color. She blinked repeatedly coming back to herself at the call of her name.

"Charla? Hello? Charla dear? Your food is ready." Mira said waving a hand in front of the vacant eyes of said exceed.

"Sorry Mira." Charla said apologetically while she shook her head. "I suppose the rancid smell of alcohol got to me for a moment there." She glared at Cana in order to write off the incident.

For her part Cana glared back while flipping the cat off and Mira giggled.

* * *

**Oh I'm sorry did you want to know what Lucy and Natsu were up to? :P I hadn't diverted the story in a while and felt this need to. I learn my troll from Mashima. His terrible ability to be a troll of doom inspires me! LOL**

**Anyway... Since I've been typing like a fiend I figured I could give you guys a second update in a row. Thought you all would like that! I love all the questions I've been getting about this. And I also love how so many of the ppl with predictions and thoughts are fairly far off on somethings. It makes me giddy to know what a surprise it will all be. **

**On that note... I think we are only about half way through this tale. I didn't realize that finally getting this whole thought out would create such a beast of a story. In the end this may surpass 'Nightmares' in words and chapters. But really I never know what I'm getting into when I dive into these things. I just kindda sit down and let my fingers fly across the keys. Where they take me is always a guess. LOL **

**Also let me take a moment to once again express my deepest thanks to EVERY one out there reading this. To produce something so huge and have a following is just overwhelming to me at times. Even if it was only three ppl I would be honored but it's not. I'm seeing hundreds of ppl hitting my traffic graph with each new chapter. And sometimes during the lulls as well. You guys are really my true inspiration and I thank you for it.**

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gemi**


	31. The Past Shall Guide Us

**Seatbelts- LOL TY! I love making silly odd things Happy could and would say! His mind is enthralling and insane. Lots of fish, and Charla LOL **

**Gogo- You are correct to an extent. Charla's prediction didn't come true in their reality. However it did come true in Future Lucy's... BUM BUM BUMMMMMM As for your guess... No spoilers for anyone and no hints :P**

**obsessed- Keeping you guys on edge makes me happy LOL As for your guess not tellin :P **

**Twishadowhunter- 3 TIMES!? WOW! TY! *shakes off shock* As for this piece I'm glad to be able to peak your interest once more. TY so much for continuing to read my mad ramblings! **

**Swan- LOL Cana drinks barrels of ale... Liquor is a bit harsher. Actually when we are first introduced to Cana in the series she is drinking a glass of wine. So her taste and preference changes based on her mood. When the S-class exam came about she was a complete drunk not just a lush. During the GMG she was carrying around a bottle of booze. Given they depicted barrels she had finished already but still. But once again TY for the compliment on being able to portray the characters correctly. The extreme OOC that some ppl do makes my brain turn to mush so I really do try to make sure they stay them. **

**Cool- TY**

**beans- LOL I want to put you in a bottle and set you on my shelf! Yur adorable! Also let me take a moment to do this... BAHAHHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA... BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAH... You had a NaLu dream!? AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAA... Ok now that's out of my system... Ty Ty Ty! I'm in love with this story myself and really this is a labor of truly bringing my imagination to life with no other inspiration then the story line itself. And yes we're looking at something in length that will compared a great deal if not surpass 'Nightmares'. I'm excited for this and have been graced with the ability to pump out chapters when my inspiration strikes. For some reason I have an ability to just speed type through my thoughts and be able to portray them in a legible fashion LOL **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now before you begin I must say... Don't ignore Cana's cards! Seemed a few ppl focused on Charla's vision and passed off Cana's cards just as she had... BUM BUM BUM!**

* * *

"So~" Happy drawled out poorly hiding his mirth. "How did you get those weird bruises?"

Lucy flushed deeply and her eyes widened. She was fairly sure she knew just what the little trouble maker was getting at but she didn't have to react. Not yet at least. "Wh-what are you t-talking about?" She attempted to ask coolly, and failed.

Happy snickered once more. Floating up in front of Lucy's face he poked the side of her neck, "AYE! Those ones!" Attempting to look serious he said, "You didn't have them when you went to get Natsu."

Instantly Lucy's hands flew to cover her neck and she cringed at Natsu's idiocy. "I-I umm…" Her eyes darted in every direction but to the exceed giggling in her face. Letting out a nervous laugh she waved him off, "Silly me! You know how clumsy I can be! I must have run into something and didn't notice!"

It was that moment that Natsu chose to walk up to the pair and take a seat. Looking between the two of them he smirked then promptly burst with laughter. "I did that!" He exclaimed joyfully while pointing at the blemishes adorning Lucy's skin.

"Idiot!" She hissed while staring daggers at the laughing man and his exceed.

"You llllllike her!" Happy chortled.

For a moment Natsu stopped laughing to look at the tomato face of Lucy. Smiling happily he cheered, "Sure do buddy!"

All laughter stopped from Happy. A look of pure shock and horror took over his features, "NO! You can't admit it!" Turning from the pair to sob into the ground he mumbled, "It can't be funny if they admit it. Why am I always subject to such cruelty?"

Natsu continued to laugh at that while Lucy sweat dropped. "And you two call me weird?" she groaned. Rolling her eyes and standing she walked over to gather her two newest literary additions and the chest that once held Draco's key. "Come on guys we need to head back to the guild."

Natsu and Happy shared a look before they both promptly paled. Erza was sure to still be enraged about not being in the loop on things. They should really listen to the master more often and carry around their lacrama. Once again the pair shared a look before they smiled evilly. "Or," Natsu began while standing as well. Coming to stand next to Lucy he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began guiding her back to where Happy was seated. "We could always stay here for another few days. Like a vacation! You could read those books and all of the other's that Igneel's got!"

"Igneel has more books here?"

And just like that the tides changed in their favor as the two schemers grinned to one another. "Well duh! He's got all kinds of stuff!"

"Why didn't you tell me!? I bet he's got things that have been lost for centuries!" Turning wide eyes to Natsu Lucy asked, "Do you think he'd mind if read them? I'll be really careful!"

"Not at all." He smiled evilly in response as he led the way into his childhood home.

Glancing around her surroundings her eyes widened. That _was_ a giant pile of gold! What on earth did a dragon need with gold? "Damn hording lizards." She mumbled as she continued to look around while following behind Natsu, Happy perched atop her head. They moved past the area that she had woken up in earlier and past the massive pile of gold around a corner. She would have thought the cave ended there, except tucked away was another opening that lead further in. It was well hidden by the natural layout of the rock walls.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked somewhat timidly. Hearing his grunt of a noise as way of acknowledgment she bit her lip. "Are you sure he won't be upset?"

Natsu grinned. He really loved the fact that Lucy held such a high regard for his father. Pulling her hand he was holding closer he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her in as they walked. "Igneel might be stingy sometimes but when I was a kid he used to let me go back here all the time to play with stuff or when I was supposed to pick out a story."

Lucy hummed in understanding until a thought struck her. "A story?" she asked looking up to his face and swearing she saw a tint of color on his cheeks.

Natsu coughed awkwardly. "Uhhhh yeh." Clearing his throat he mumbled, "Every night when we were done training and stuff he'd have me pick a book for him to read me."

Lucy cooed at the idea of little Natsu curled up with the massive dragon and fully attentive to a bed time story. Giggling and still gushing a bit at the idea of it she asked, "Is that why when you and Happy came to stay over your always started rummaging through my story books?"

Natsu could feel the heat rapidly rising on his face and he huffed. Pulling his hand that was lit, in order to guide them, away in hopes that Lucy wouldn't see he pouted, "Maybe. But your stories suck." He grumped.

"Excuse me!?" She exclaimed while pulling away and jostling Happy from his Lucy head bed.

The poor exceed slipped and fell to the ground with a startled cry of, "NOT THE FISH!" Blinking he rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. Towering above him was an embarrassed Natsu and now irritated Lucy. He sighed. "I fall and no one cares." He cried dramatically still going ignored.

"Say that one more time Natsu?" Lucy hissed.

Embarrassment forgotten the man narrowed his eyes slightly, "I said your stories suck." He repeated being sure to enunciate fully.

Lucy stared wide eyed and horrified. "How dare you! Those are timeless classics! You just can't appreciate fine literary art!" She yelled while crossing her arms and turning her back on the dragon-slayer.

"Whatever! It's not my fault Igneel's stories were awesome! In his books the dragons did cool stuff like saving villages and princesses and stuff! In yours they always get beaten or killed by some pansy ass guy that reminds me of the Ice Queen."

Sudden understanding came over Lucy deflating her anger. Of course he would hate a story where the hero was some one that reminded him of his rival and the villain was someone that reminded him of his beloved parent. Turning to meet his angry glare she smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I didn't think of it like that."

Natsu's mouth twitched slightly before spreading into a wide smile. "That's okay! Come on we're almost there." He said happily while once again grabbing hold of Lucy's hand and pulling her through the tunnel leading to one of the many rooms hidden within the cave.

Happy wailed as they left him, "AYE! Wait for me!"

Just as they rounded the last bend Natsu stopped and reached for one of the torches he knew should be there. Lighting it he walked around the room using the torch to light all the ones he remembered. Turing around to head back to where he left Lucy he stopped for a moment as a wave of nostalgia hit him. For a split second he swore he could see Igneel peacefully relaxing on the cave's floor, book in front of him and talon running along the page as he read to a bright eyed, cherry faced boy whose nose was as close as possible to the pages hoping they would come to life before him. Lucy's awe filled voice snapped him back to reality and he brushed aside the momentary sadness.

"It's beautiful." She claimed in a hushed whisper. All around her were bookcases. They looked as old as the earth itself but were still in remarkable condition. No doubt the work of a master craftsmen. Possibly the work of a villager Igneel had helped at one point in time. But the cases themselves were massive in height, she would guess they were as tall as the great dragon himself. And each and every one was filled with volume after volume. She couldn't help it, she squealed like a school girl. Never in all her years had she seen so many books in one place. It put the Fiore master library to shame. Glancing at Natsu once more to see him smile and nod she rushed forward and began checking the spines of each one to see if they would be titled and tell her what to choose.

Natsu chuckled watching her. She was so easy to manipulate sometimes. At the same time though he was happy to be able to share something from his own past with her and have her enjoy it possibly more than he had. Taking a step to head back out and search for food he paused when his foot hit something. Looking down that wave of sorrow washed over him again. There in the place they left it was the last book Igneel had ever read from. Still opened to the page he remembered falling asleep at. Shaking a bit Natsu sat down cross-legged in front of the book and stared at it completely missing both Happy and Lucy's call to him.

"There are no titles." Lucy pouted.

"Aye, maybe you should just open them to see what they are?" Happy offered floating alongside her.

"I suppose your right." Lucy sighed. Reaching for a volume she asked, "Hey Natsu are these in some kind of order?" Turning to see if he was still there she took note of his change in demeanor. Sharing a worried look with Happy, Lucy gently placed the book she had chosen back in its position and took small steps towards the wide-eyed man who suddenly looked fragile on the floor. "Natsu?" she questioned softly as she knelt beside him and placed a hand on his back. The physical contact seemed to break his concentration as he lunged at her burring himself into her embrace.

Unsure what else to do Lucy held on tightly to the still shaking man. From the corner of her eye she spotted Happy coming up to them and crawling into Natsu's lap in an attempt to also console his friend. Her shoulder felt damp and she bit her lip trying to hold back her own wave of emotion. She couldn't imagine what he was going though. She had lost her own parents, yes. But she had closure in the fact that she knew what happened to them. Or thought she had at least until a few days ago. That new knowledge however didn't change the fact that her parents had died and she knew where to find them. For so long Natsu didn't have that. He hadn't known what had happened to the only father she assumed he knew. Igneel had said he had a troubled past already when the pair found one another. While she didn't pry at the time, and possible never would, she could only fathom the things that young boy had been through.

"Natsu," she called softly into his hair, "it's okay. He didn't leave you on purpose remember? We'll get him back." She whispered in an attempt to sooth him.

Natsu took in a shaky breath. "I… I thought I made him mad. I always thought… If I had been stronger… or…" he couldn't finish his thoughts. The pain was too fresh still and he never spoke about before. To speak of it now seemed stupid when he knew the truth, but the last few days had done a number on his normal hold on his emotions.

"Shhh I'm here for you. Take your time." Lucy said while stroking his head.

"Aye Natsu! I'll help too! Then Igneel can get me more of those yummy fish." Happy added while cuddling up to the man.

A rumble started in Natsu's chest at that which eventually lead to a full blown laugh. It was hearty and deep and really just what he needed. When he lifted his face from Lucy's neck he was smiling still and couldn't help but lean into her hand that rested on his cheek. "Thanks." He said while patting Happy on the head with one hand and taking hold of Lucy's hand with the other.

Crisis averted Lucy smiled softly then looked to the book that started the sudden wave of emotion. "May I?" she asked while reaching for the text. Natsu looked to the book and pulled away slightly from her to take hold of it and hand it over. "Thanks," She said softly and was sure to hold on carefully as not to damage the pages.

Natsu sighed and leaned back into Lucy, while Happy made himself more comfortable on his lap. He frowned when Lucy stiffened and made to move rather then make her upset, however Lucy relaxed and put her arms around him holding the book so they both could read it's pages.

Lucy willed the blush that rose up at Natsu's actions to go away. She needed to get herself used to all the extra contact that was going to come along with being in, not only a relationship but one with Natsu of all people. The man that didn't know what boundaries were. Using the book as a distraction she looked to its pages then furrowed her brow in confusion. The text was not something she recognized right away. At least not as something you would generally come across. It was written in a dead language called Latnatia. It was something that hadn't been spoken in well over 300 years, nor written for far longer. As an afterthought she really shouldn't have been surprised, Igneel's books were sure to be centuries old after all.

For once she wasn't damning the boring language lessons that her parents had deemed necessary during her schooling. She was well versed in Latnatia because her instructor as well as her mother had insisted she learn it well enough to bring the language back from the dead. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in a distracted response as he stared at the pages before him.

She swallowed and hoped she wasn't about to insult him, "Can you… Are you… able to read this?"

Natsu's brow furrowed in confusion, "Well yeh! I know how to read Luce." He pouted looking up at her from his squishy head rest.

Her eyes widened in shock. She had heard the story of how Natsu wasn't able to really read well when first joining the guild. It made so much sense now. He wasn't taught any of the modern languages. That's why it seemed like he was always able to get buy in understanding all the requests on the board. Latnatia is the root of most of the world's common languages. If you can read it, speak it, and write it then you can in theory, and really in practice, be able to minimally understand any language. It was the world's first universal language and most were derived from it. Shaking her thoughts she realized Natsu was still looking up at her slightly offended and hurt. "I know you can. It's just that this is called a dead language." At his raised brow of inquiry she explained what she meant in better detail.

Natsu scratched his head in thought. "Well I guess that makes sense. I mean Igneel is like a few thousand years old or something." Frowning slightly he looked back to the book and asked, "Can _you_ read it?"

Lucy blushed at that, "I can but probably not nearly as well as you. Mama made me take lessons and my Father had agreed saying they would make me more exotic and valuable." She finished frowning.

Natsu suppressed the growl that wanted to spring forth at that. He really hated damning the dead but sometimes the random things her father had done to Lucy after her mother's passing got to him. Sighing he shook the thought away. Patting her leg that was stretched out bedside him he smiled, "Well I'll help ya! If you get stuck let me know and I'll tell you what it says!"

Lucy smiled. She had always hoped to be able to share her love of reading with Natsu someday. Not just by him trying to steal peeks at her novel. "That sounds great, thank you."

Natsu grinned, "Sure thing Luce!" Making himself comfortable once more and ignoring the indignant squeak from Lucy for his choice of pillow he said, "Read out loud and I'll help when you need it."

Blushing from his position and request Lucy swallowed thickly and tried to ignore the positioning of his head and placement of his hand on her knee. Not to mention his thumb that was taking long strokes along the side of said knee. Clearing her throat and focusing best she could to the text in front of her she began, "Twas the second new moon of the 153rd year according to the human system when the headmen of the village of Perish of the southern territories sent his steward in search of Ua of Earth. Her account was the man came covered in mud while holding tributes of gold pleading for assistance. Their priestess had been stolen on the night of the last full moon and they had feared that she was not performing duties but met with an ill fate." Lucy stopped reading and once more stared shocked at the book she held.

"Oi? Lucy? Why'd ya stop?" Natsu grumbled. Rolling his eyes and thinking she was floundering already he grabbed hold of her wrist forcing her to tilt the pages to a better angle for himself. "Ua had refused the requester due to events the village had caused that had lead to her mate's demise." Natsu stopped reading. This was one of the sad ones Igneel would sometimes skip over. Deciding that he would much rather skip this one as well he tried to pry the book from Lucy's grasp and seemed to startle her.

Natsu's attempt at taking the book out of her hold brought her from her thoughts. Releasing it to him Lucy jumped up suddenly letting him fall to the ground and made her way to the massive shelves.

"OI!" Natsu cried when his head met with the ground.

This also jostled Happy awake. "Aye?" He asked sleepily.

Natsu sat up and looked to his friend, "Lucy's being weird again. She just ran over to the books."

Happy yawned widely and grumbled, "She's always weird Natsu."

The only response he gave Happy was a grunt of approval as he turned around to stare at Lucy while she stood in front of the massive book shelves mumbling things to herself. "Lucy?" he called out annoyed at her sudden bout of extra weirdness.

Lucy whirled on the pair bright eyed and excited. "Natsu where did that book come from do you remember?"

Said man frowned slightly and scratched his head. "Over there I think." He said pointing to a bookcase further to the left of where Lucy stood. He watched in fascination as she ran over to the case. "Lucy?" He tried once more.

She didn't bother to turn around as she started scanning the selves in hopes of finding where the book belonged. "Natsu those aren't stories."

"Yeh they are! Igneel read them to me all the time!" He protested.

Lucy sighed and repressed the urge to roll her eyes, "They _are_ stories to you or I, but they aren't _just_ stories. They are a ledger. Look at how it's written! There are dates and accounts of happenings." Sighing frustrated at not being able to pinpoint the book's exact original location she finally turned to regard the two confused souls still sitting on the ground. "Don't you see?" she cried exasperated.

Natsu and Happy shared a look with one another before both looked back to her and shrugging.

She face-palmed and then said while waving her hands around the room, "This is the history of the world as told from a dragon's point of view! From the number of books here I would guess they span a few millennia at least! Natsu this is it! This is what we needed!"

Once again Natsu looked to Happy to see if he was following along and once again he looked just as lost as Natsu himself. "I don't get it Lucy."

"Natsu somewhere in here is the beginning of the war between the dragons, when it spilled to being at war with the humans, when the dragons that wanted peace decided to help the humans and teach them their magic." She bit her lip in excitement, "Somewhere in these books is the full story of what lead to the creation of Acnologia. If we know more about him then maybe…"

"AYE! We'll find his weak spot!" Happy cheered suddenly.

Lucy cocked her head in confusion at the fact that it was Happy that was following along but nodded none the less. Smiling she said, "Exactly!"

Natsu's eyes widened in understanding. "Yoosh! We figure out that thing's weakness we can slay it and I can get Igneel back!" He cheered while standing and throwing his fist in the air.

"We get Igneel back! We get Igneel back!" Happy chanted over and over while flying laps around Natsu.

Lucy giggled at the pair and smiled fondly. Walking up to them she took hold of the all but forgotten book that started this train of thought. Flipping through it she realized something. "Natsu I think each book might be a year's worth of information." Turning to stare at the walls once more she groaned and dropped to her knees. "There's so many," she sobbed dramatically.

"Cheer up Luce!" Natsu smiled while patting her head, "You like reading after all so this should be fun!"

Lucy glared and swatted his hand away, "Baka! I love to read but translating all these will take me forever on my own."

Suddenly there was a burst of concentrated light, "Never fear my sweet hime. As your loyal servant I will assist you in _all_ ways." Loki purred suggestively as he appeared kneeling in front of Lucy while attempting to kiss her hand. His lips didn't even get within a possible reach before he found a fist in his face and Lucy behind an irritated looking dragon-slayer.

"Paws off kitty cat." Natsu growled.

Rubbing his jaw Loki raised a well sculpted brow as he stood and straightened his tie. "Now Natsu you should know better than to come between the sacred bond between a Celestial Spirit and their beloved master."

Natsu glared and crossed his arms. Ignoring the giggling coming from both Lucy and Happy, he growled. He opened his mouth to argue but Happy beat him to it.

"They llllike each other!" he rolled enjoying the fact that his teammates lack of response only gave way to a much more animated one from Loki.

Loki's eyes grew in size and his jaw visibly slackened seeing Natsu's smug look and Lucy's bashful grin. "Oh the fates they are a cruel mistress!" He sighed dramatically. Wiping his eyes in an exaggerated fashion he claimed, "Fear not my sweet Lucy! I will stop at nothing to win your hand, for our love shall transcend the heavens themselves and our wedding shall be that which stories are written."

Lucy rolled her eyes and ignored the blush that was rising. "Loki you know-"

"Hey Lucy let's get married!" Natsu interrupted her suddenly while turning to look at her.

A new shade of red decorated her face as her eyes widened. "Don't say things like that so casually baka!" She screeched while kicking him. Watching as Happy flew after Natsu she growled as she heard Loki's snickering. "And you," she yelled while turning on the spirit and pointing, "stop with the act! I know what you're trying to do and I'd much rather not watch the two of you beat on one another!"

Loki paled and gulped. Raising his hands in surrender he stuttered out, "A-AYE!"

The woman sighed and dragged a hand over her face. Calming down she looked to her spirit, "Can you actually read Latnatia?"

Loki recovered quickly and stood proudly, "Of course I can. I'm _well_ versed in all the languages of love."

Lucy chose to ignore his statement as well as the insistent growling that was coming closer. "Great!" she said clapping her hands together. "Between the three of us we should be able to find at least close to the year we're looking for." Mulling it over she said, "There has to be some order to these so once we find our start point then we'll need all the books that come after it."

"Luce what exactly are we looking for?" Natsu asked while coming up beside her and placing his arm on her shoulders a bit possessively.

Lucy ignored the physical contact in order to answer him, "Well, we're looking for the first dragon-slayers. We know that Acnologia came about around four hundred years ago so maybe we need to go back a little further. Say fifty years? If that's the case we're looking for the one that starts around x347." Frowning she realized, "The three of us are not going to be enough to read through all of these."

Loki sighed as well, "It will take us weeks to read through over four hundred years of text."

"I need Levi and Freed." Lucy stated.

Natsu whined, "But Luce! I don't want Metal Mouth stinking up this place. Bad enough Loki's here." He pouted.

"OI!"

"Aye you must smell bad Loki!"

"I do not! I'll have you know this cologne has won over the senses of the fairer sex more times than I can count."

"You must not be able to count very high then." Happy snickered.

"Why you!"

Lucy looked confusedly to Natsu and ignored the other two as they continued to bicker. "Natsu I need more help. This is our best chance at freeing the dragons."

Natsu sighed, "I know. It's just…"

Lucy smiled softly. "This place is special." She said softly.

He nodded. Looking to the books he scratched his head in thought, "What if we took them all back with us?"

"Natsu you realize that you're talking about carrying back over fifty or more books? Not to mention these are Igneel's. Do you think he'd like us taking his things?"

"I'll carry them all! And he won't mind so long as we put it all back where it goes!" Putting on his best puppy eyed face he begged, "Please Luce? If we get Levi the Rusted Rod is sure to follow and if we get Freed then Laxus and the rest of his fan club is going to follow."

Once again she smiled softly, "Natsu, I understand I really do but that's a lot of books for us to try and take back unharmed."

"I promise I'll carry all of them!" He claimed. Dropping down to his knees and bringing forth his most dramatic tears he begged once more, "Pretty please Luce?"

Said woman sighed and tried to ignore the blush rising at his embarrassing antics. "Fine." She groaned. Laughing slightly at his cheering she rolled her eyes and dragged him to one of the many tall cases, "Let's get to work."

* * *

**This chap is SOOOOO fuckin long! I think it was like 4.5k words or something crazy. I just couldn't find a way to but it up and thus you get a LONG ass chapter.**

**Ahhh Loki you silly kitty! You should know better then to try and play with a dragon's toy! They really don't like to share. **

**Anyway... So the plot thickens... The feels run deeper... **

**On an interesting side note... Out of curiosity I decided to look up the origin of the name Layla... It's Arabic and it means 'night'... I so do love the iron in which Mashima works. **

**Well it's Sat and I need to go get my errands done. So...**

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gemi**


	32. Everybody Wants to be a Cat

**Seatbelts- That thought did occur to me. But take into fact that technically they are in a diff country. Not to mention all these books are in his childhood home. HIS home... While he is ALWAYS invading poor Lucy's home there is only one instance you see her in his. And he's not even there. She never asks about Igneel just as he never asks about her parents. So it's to be assumed that since it's a part of them neither pry into that it would never get brought about and therefore Igneel's treasure trove of books would have never been brought up. As for Latnatia LMFAO I couldn't think... and I wanted the language to be the Latin equivalent. So yeh... that was PURE lazy writer's block HAHHA. But yeh the epp where they discuss Erza's teaching lesson didn't make sense to me. I mean in the images of Igneel and Natsu together when he was a kid there is a clear image of Igneel with a book and Natsu all excited layin on the ground next to him. AND in that epp Natsu makes claim that Igneel DID teach him to read. Also there is the body switching epp... Out of everyone Natsu's able to correctly read allowed the words on the weird scroll/request? Why is that? And the fragile property is exactly why the speed glasses can't be used LOL. **

**beans- Yup Latin LMFAO Like I told seatbelts there my mind was like BLAH and I couldn't come up with some awesome language so I did a play on the one I was modeling after. LOL Anyway it has to come to an end sometime. Don't worry they will still have their moments LOL. BTW... There's nothing wrong with a FT dream... I'll tell you something... Years ago for my birthday weekend I made a drinking game of InuYasha and me and my friends all sat around for a weekend and watched ALL 167 (this is way before Final Act was created) epps as well as all 4 movies... I had a dream with InuYasha characters, in animated styles, being in my world and they were like my buddies or something... Don't remember most of it just that is all that sticks in my head till this day... So yeh... Yur not alone but at least mine was alcohol induced :P **

**Gogo- I know! It's adorable! LOL As for Lucy... well... NO SPOILERS! :P**

**obsessed- Exactly! Normally he has to sit by and wait out until one of the girls figure it out. Since this story revolves around not only around Lucy but him as well in way of the dragons and Igneel, I wanted to not only explain a part of the anime filler that didn't quite fit but also give him a way to help rather then do the waiting game. And yes poor Happy will just have to find other ways to tease his friends LOL **

**clairedamoon- TY!**

**taill- Am I supposed to eat the NALU cookie or give it some time alone to make more cookies? AHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**bloodofthedraon- First off... did you realize when you made this name you forgot the "g" in dragon? LOL Sorry noticed it and can't help myself. Anyway... TY TY TY! I can't say that enough! No one seems to believe me when I say I try very hard to keep them all in character to the best of my ability while still bending them to my will. LOL But ty SSSOOO vm for being a reader of my works. It leave a warm and tingly feeling in the place my heart is supposed to be LOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And then... This happens...**

* * *

It was late afternoon before Natsu yelled, "I think I found it!" from his place well above Lucy and Loki thanks to Happy's help. Happy set down Natsu next to Lucy and then proceeded to perch himself atop the man's head. He was tired after all that hovering.

"Check it out Lucy! Look here!" Natsu cheered. "Third new moon of the human year marked as x345." He began reading from the first page of the book he held. "The war of the humans over the lands they call Bosco and Stella have spilled unto the Fire Kingdom. The humans refer to this land as Seven currently. I, Igneel the King of the Fire Kingdom, have done all I can to keep my kin from retaliation for the destruction of our lands. I am not alone in this as there are others who are bothered by the wars these humans wage for land they have never owned. They have struck out against our kin aggressively over the years and have caused great unrest in all of our lands. The unfathomable death toll rises daily for the humans. I fear they are soon to be at war with us rather than themselves."

Lucy's eyes widened and she gasped. "Natsu! Oh my goodness! This is it!" She cheered while latching onto the man in a great hug.

He didn't hesitate to catch her and return the embrace. "See I told you it wouldn't be so bad! Now we know where to start!" He cheered while pulling her a little tighter.

So lost in her excitement, Lucy forgot they had an audience and raised herself on her toes kissing Natsu in pure delight.

Natsu stood there for only a moment until he returned her affections with double the enthusiasm. It hadn't taken long for what started as a simple meeting of lips to turn into something far more passionate. So lost to the sensations of Lucy surrounding him, Natsu let the book he had still been holding slip from his grasp in order to grasp onto something far more appealing, Lucy's ass.

Seeing the book about to fall Happy snapped out of his stunned stupor atop Natsu's head and used all the speed he could to keep the aged text from falling to its possible doom. Sighing in relief the poor exceed fell over with the book tightly held to his chest. He would much rather not be eaten by Igneel when the great dragon was allowed to return again.

For his part Loki stood in shock for several moments. Blinking stupidly he was finally drawn from his surprise by the giggling exceed who floated next to him.

"Aye! They _really_ lllike each other!" Happy cheered.

Loki closed his eyes and smiled lightly. "That they do Happy, that they do." He said in a light hearted tone. While he held an extremely high adoration of his master, he mostly just enjoyed teasing her and getting a rise out of Natsu. That isn't to say that had she ever once shown a hint of reciprocating his affection he wouldn't have jumped at the opportunity. However being one of Lucy's spirits gave him the privilege of being connected to her on a deeper plain then a mortal friendship could provide. Because of this he had always known just where her heart belonged as well as to whom. Clearing his throat rather loudly he said, "I believe we have more work to do before you two can _work_ on one another." He finished with a suggestive tone.

Lucy pulled away as Loki's words wormed their way into her muddled brain. Blushing deeply she attempted to pull completely away from Natsu but he seemed content holding onto her. "Natsu!" she hissed quietly without much venom.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Groaning she rolled her eyes, "Happy and Loki are watching!"

Natsu smirked as he looked over to the pair she was speaking of. Looking back to Lucy he pulled her flush against him and smiled wickedly, "So? Happy's a cat and doesn't care. And Loki's an overgrown cat so he shouldn't care either."

"I am _not_ a cat!"

"What's wrong with being a cat?!"

"Nothing! I'm just not one!"

"WAAAAAA! Lucy! Loki is being mean!" Burrowing between his two teammates he ignored the irritated growls from Natsu as he turned dramatic eyes to Lucy.

Giggling the woman sighed and stroked his head between his ears. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Happy." Seeing fresh tears about to spring forth from Happy she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Loki, "Could you just apologize so we can move on?"

Loki gapped at her. "Since when are you taking his side? Lucy my beloved, what more must I do to win your favor?" Smirking himself he straightened his glasses and then raised his fist to the air calling forth his magic. "Perhaps engraving my adoration in the heavens would suffice?" He asked as a banner appeared glowing brightly as it blinked the words 'Loki and his princess Lucy forever in love!' The 'O' in love shaped as a heart.

"That's it!" Natsu raged.

"Close the Gate of the Lion!" Lucy bellowed red faced and exhausted.

"Until later my sweet!" Loki cried as his disappeared.

Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it through her nose she ignored Natsu's grumbling and Happy's giggles. "Come on guys. We've got to get the rest of the books down."

* * *

**Poor Loki... But he really is a kitty... I mean hello! Have you seen his hair lately?! GAAAHHH the ears! LOL I bet they are fluffy! **

**So I'm sorry for the later then norm update. But you see... It's been a terrible week. This online game I play and have played for like 5 years on the same server has given me many friends over the years. Well in a weeks time two of them passed. I'm not tellin you all this for sympathy. But it kindda shot a hole in my writing as well as my game playing. That's not to say I lost my ideas so much as the will to write atm. I haven't even touched the story since I heard of the first passing and the second has made me only go to the pc to check my game to be sure my cities are intact and talk to my friends as we all try and grieve together. **

**Needless to say I'm attempting to get back into a normal routine... I started attacking on my game again and decided to post today to get me back into my flow. Neither of them would have liked to see the Great GeminiMab the Bitch Queen of the server crumble so I have to pull together if nothing else cause they would expect no less of me. Sorry game thoughts and maybe a bit of emotion. **

**Anyway, on a more positive note before I stepped from the pc I did get to finish out up till ch 37 so yey me! However one of the chaps doesn't sit right with me and I need to fix it... It seems... off... Idk... I hate ooc and it almost feels like it. So I'll need to fix that. **

**But until then...**

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gem**


	33. Homeward Bound

**obsessed- Yuppers. Glad some one else agrees! :)**

**Gogo- Ty for the condolences :) Gaahhhh his ears though! He's to pretty for me but I'd pet his ears! LOL And my god 4 of them? Are they trying to breakyou guys right at the beginning? I'm so glad I'm done with schooling unless I want higher degrees then what I have. **

**Seatbelts- LOL I'm fairly sure if Natsu had it his way he'd be the only one Lucy'd be hugging but yes they make a happy little family. **

**beans- Ty for the condolences. I've been getting back into things slowly. A friend of mine who also plays the game took his acct out of suspended mode and gave it to me. It was his way of saying get back into things. It was sweet and I 3 him so much! But having all of us talk things through and laugh at some of the silly times we've had it helps too. Made it not as hard. I've only typed out one chap this week so I'm only posting one so far. If I get into the grove a bit more this weekend I'll post again. **

**Swan- Yey! TY! Also ty for the condolences. Much appreciated. Like I said the ideas are still here it's just the will to sit at the pc. That is coming back and so hopefully I'll be back into my normal routine again soon. **

**Cool- TY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seems the formatting options have yet again changed on here so this make shift line will have to do until I figure out the page break**

"Natsu! Stop acting like a child! It was your idea to carry all of those!"

Happy and Natsu both groaned in agony as they let the chest drop to the ground. Mostly it was Natsu caring the load but Happy was attempting to help.

It hadn't taken them long at all to gather all the books together. It seemed that Igneel continued his record keeping after he had been granted his short freedom. Lucy had swallowed the emotion bubbling up at the realization that her mother had held the gates open for over a decade. Curiously all the volumes they wanted to take with them had been high on the upper shelves and separated in their own section. Once they collected them all they went in search of something appropriate to carry them in. At some point Natsu appeared with an old looking chest that was empty.

After they carefully placed all the volumes inside Natsu began the task of dragging the chest outside and here they were now. Him complaining about leaving and Lucy getting frustrated at his whining.

"Luce! It's already late." Natsu whined further. "We should just stay here and then you can start reading."

"Aye!"

"Natsu, for the last time I need help, I miss everyone, and I really, _really_, want a bath." Putting her hands in her pockets to check she found her traveling jewels. Sighing happily at having a bargaining chip she said, "If we leave now we'll get to that village on the other side of the trees in no time. And when we do, I'll buy dinner!"

Natsu froze and swallowed thickly. "If we wait until morning we can just go right to the train!" he said nervously.

Lucy's ire vanished as her suspicion rose. "You _want_ to take the train?" Noticing his nevus stature as well as his fidgeting she narrowed her eyes. "So you don't want me to buy you dinner?"

"Awe geez Luce you should save your jewel for your rent. Besides it's fun hunting down stuff!"

Since when did Natsu give a rat's ass about her rent? "Okay what's going on?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in an attempt to be convincing, however failing miserably.

Happy looked between the two before he sighed and pulled a fish from his bag. Munching away he commented, "Aye, Natsu doesn't want to go through that weird town again."

"What was so weird about it?"

"Shut up Happy!"

He continued to munch away as he spoke, "I don't know they acted weird. The people there were mean and the old men kept calling Natsu a monster and stuff."

Natsu groaned and buried his face in his hands. He really hadn't wanted to share that story with Lucy.

Lucy stood there contemplating what Happy had told her. A flash of conversation between herself and Igneel came back. _"When I found him by the lake he had already gone through hardships. He had no family, no home and thought he had committed an atrocity due to the ignorance of those that surrounded him." _Lucy's eyes widened in understanding at the possible meaning behind Igneel's words and Natsu current state. Gauging the distance between the only lake Igneel could have been referring to as well as where the town should be she nodded to herself.

Smiling softly she reached for her keys. "I suppose we have no choice then." She said as she summoned Draco.

In puff of stardust Draco appeared in his smaller form. "Yes my mistress?"

"I told you to call me Lucy." The woman groaned however one good look at the mini dragon had her squealing over his cuteness and hugging him tightly.

"Oi Lucy what's he doing here?" Natsu asked slightly irritated. The two glared at one another sizing each other up.

"Don't start either of you!" Lucy demanded releasing her hug. Turning to Draco she smiled, "I have a favor to ask. We need a way to get back to Magnolia in a timely fashion. I was hoping you would be so kind as to help with that."

Changing into his larger full dragon form Draco bowed deeply, "It would be my pleasure my mistress."

"Wait you expect me to ride," Natsu paused to hold back his stomach, "on _him_?!"

Lucy blinked. "What's the problem? He's a dragon Natsu. You didn't seem to have motion sickness on the other dragons."

"Yeh but he's a jerk! He'll probably try and drop me to my death or something!"

"Igneel already tried that on me." She said dryly. Ignoring his confused look she waved him off. "You can do what you want I'm leaving with my spirit." Turning to Draco once more she asked, "Would it be too much to ask you to bring that chest over there with us?"

"Of course not mistress, now please let us be on our way. You do not need to drain more magic then needed by keeping me out to deal with this simpleton."

"Draco! Be nice!" She growled while climbing atop the dragon. Noticing Natsu seated behind her she smirked. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Pft, like I'm going to let you out of my sight again." He grumbled and pulled her to his chest while wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "Come on Happy we're going home!"

"AYE!"

Lucy couldn't help but to laugh in joy as they flew through the air. This sort of thing could become addictive. The wind whipping around her as she reached out and touched the clouds. This was amazing.

"Uhhhhh….." Natsu groaned from his place behind Lucy and gripped her tighter trying to hold his stomach in place.

Lucy turned around best she could to come face to face with a green Natsu. "How are you getting sick!? Draco is a Dragon!"

Said dragon chuckled, "Such a weak child thought he stood a chance with me?"

"Sh-shut… up!" The man attempted to growl only to have his face fall into the back of Lucy's neck. "LLLLucyyyyy ssssave meeeee!"

She groaned and looked to Happy for help. The bundle of blue on her lap just shrugged and ate his fish. She was about to ask him where that had come from but thought better of it because really she just did not want to know. Turning to Natsu once more she rolled her eyes, "Natsu he's a friend _not_ transportation!"

Once more the dragon they were atop chuckled. "Allow me to help mistress." He stated. Before she could ask he increased his speed tenfold.

"Not h-h-helping!" Natsu gagged.

"I will castrate you if you puke on me! I swear it!"

**I kindda like the mini grudge match between Natsu and Draco. LOL It's been fun writing. **

**So I was able to pull one chapter out of my head this week so you guys get one so far. If I'm up to typing again this weekend I'll post again. **

**But I'm so happy I finally got them off the mountain! LOL That was where I had been stuck for SO long. It was killing me. Now we'll be getting into the real meat of the story line! I'm all geeked to really get into this. Cause honestly we're maybe half way over. **

**On another note... I'm letting my husband read this. I've been bouncing my thoughts and what I've written already off him since I started and I finally decided to let him read it... It's the first time ever that he's reading something I wrote other then a draft or something... And it's his first ff ever that I know of... LMFAO **

**Anyway... **

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gemi**


	34. Not So Clueless After All

**Gogo- LOL TY! Glad you enjoyed it! And I'm pretty sure yur right... School is meant to make you a zombie LOL**

**obsessed- TY! They are fun to think of too LOL**

**Swan- TYVM! And Yes it wouldn't be right if I gave Natsu a bigger rival then Grey! Those two are meant for each other LOL I'm really happy to hear some one is reading this with a critical eye. So many ppl just get wrapped up in the story of it all that they forget that authors need to know if the screwed up too. :) **

**corndog- LMFAO Well I'm glad I turned you to the dark side? HAHAH Actually no I shouldn't say that. I'm just happy to hear that it's enjoyable for some one that normally wouldn't read this. While the romance element is happening it's not the key to the story so if you can grin and bear it for a few more chapters you'll get back into the meat of it all. :) **

**Twinshadowhunter- GAHH! LOL TY TY TY! I know yur not at this point yet... or at least you didn't review this far yet but when you get here know this... TY TY TY! And also TY for the compliment. I tend to lean more to humor and romance most the time I write. And while the main part of this fic is not specifically those really I pull in a lot of diff genres in general. To truly get the essence that is FT you have to. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The citizens of Magnolia were used to strange sites. They had been enduring the likes of Fairy Tail for generations after all. Even in the time the guild's more infamous members had been missing the stories passed down through the generations were still told and thus lead to the city becoming fairly jaded to strange things. However, they had never witnessed a dragon landing on the cobblestone streets of their residential district.

"Damn it Draco I said to get us to Magnolia not _in_ it!"

"My apologies mistress. I thought to bring you to your dwelling in order to lessen the burden of this chest upon you."

"That's the coolest thing you've ever done! See Lucy dragons can be in towns!" Natsu cheered.

"AYE! And you thought we were weird for looking in Hargeon for Igneel!" Happy taunted.

"I'm not… You know what? Forget it. Thank you for your help Draco. You may go back now." Lucy sighed while running a hand over her face and trying her best to ignore the laughter coming from Natsu and Happy both. The dragon bowed deeply and with a burst of stardust he was gone.

Several passerbies blinked away their shock and took notice of the guild emblems adorning the people who seemed to be at the root of the disturbance. Then they took in just _what_ trio it had been. Sighing in exasperation they merely went on their way making sure to not make eye contact with the mages as they passed.

Lucy tried to smile apologetically to the people who were dead set on ignoring her presence. Groaning she turned to Natsu, "Grab that and let's go." She said pointing at the chest and making her way towards her apartment door.

She didn't get to step a foot atop the stairs before she heard, "Miss Heartfilia. A moment if you would."

Lucy smiled nervously at her land-lady. "My rent is still paid!" she cried suddenly.

The gorilla woman raised a brow and said, "That it is, for only another month and five days." She added. "But if you insist on bringing mythical creatures to the stoop of my property you will find yourself on the street! It's bad enough you allow _that_ to come and go as it pleases." She added while pointing at Natsu who was lifting the chest from the ground.

"OI!"

"Are we clear?"

"Aye." Lucy said weakly as she hung her head. Seeing the beast woman nod and turn back to her own apartment Lucy trudged up the stairs and unlocked her door. Taking in the room she smiled. It was good to be home. Looking around it seemed that other than an unmade bed and a layer of dust her home was still clean. She could change her sheets before bed and leave the dusting for tomorrow. Hearing a loud bang made her jump out of her serine moment, "KAAAAA!"

"Geez Luce not so loud!" Natsu cried while rubbing his sore ears and pouting.

Lucy grabbed at her heart in an attempt to will it back to a normal speed. Noticing that the noise came from Natsu dropping the chest she sighed in relief. "You scared me."

"Aye Lucy? Did you forget we were with you?" Happy asked.

Natsu pouted at that. "That's not nice Lucy! You shouldn't forget about us so quickly!"

"Whatever." She grumbled as she rolled her eyes. Walking past the pair she headed for her bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath. You two better not break anything." The speech coming out naturally. "Actually you two can get out. I'm tired and not going to play tonight."

The pair pouted and gave the woman sorrowful dramatic eyes, "But Lucy! I'm your boyfriend now you're not supposed to kick me out!"

"Aye and I'm part of our family too!"

"Family?!" she squeaked. Attempting to brush off the red growing on her face Lucy turned away, "Fine whatever just like I said don't break anything." Catching a glimpse of the dragon-slayer making his way towards her she snarled, "And stay _out_ of the bathroom while I'm in here." She didn't even wait for their response as she shut the door to enter the bliss that was a hot steaming bath.

Natsu pouted at the closed door. "No fair." He grumbled.

Happy's mischievous giggles sprang forth gaining the man's attention, "You want to take a bath with Lucy!"

Ignoring the color rising to his cheeks Natsu grinned, "So? I'm supposed to get to do that stuff now!"

Happy shook slightly as he tried to contain his laughter. Sometimes his friend just didn't seem to get it. He was an exceed and even he realized you don't get to just _do_ that sort of thing. "It's okay Natsu I'm sure you'll figure out a way to convince Lucy one day." He patronized and headed for the kitchen.

"YOOSH! I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered as he headed to the second most comfy thing in the place next to Lucy of course. Her bed. That was until her enraged yelling reached him through the bathroom.

"Stay _OFF_ my bed! So help me if you get in there without bathing I will end you!"

Once more he pouted. He really wanted to not find a way to be kicked out of the blonde's apartment tonight. Taking the same cue Happy had he headed for her kitchen only to find Happy sobbing on the floor. "Happy? What's wrong buddy?"

"Lucy has no food stuffs!" Happy wailed.

Natsu's eyes widened and he too began to sob. "What are we going to do?!"

"I'm going to the guild! Mira always feeds me!" Happy said as he made to leave only to be halted by Natsu grabbing onto his tail.

Natsu loved his guild and nakama however he wasn't quite ready to let them know they were back. Not only was he still attempting to avoid Erza's wrath but he knew if they went there they would be there the rest of the night and further. He'd rather get up in the morning and go then. "How about we go find someplace with take out and bring it back? I bet if we hurry the fish venders will still be open!"

"AYE FISH!"

Lucy sighed as she sunk into the water. Millions of thoughts invaded her mind. From the small amounts she had read of Igneel's ledgers it seemed that for a long time the dragons lived at peace with humans. There were a few accounts of dragons destroying villages however it seemed that it was generally in retaliation for something. In one case a village killed a dragonling thus causing a blood lust in its mother. The closer they came to the correct time frame the more of these types of stories there seemed to be. It was no wonder the dragons began to hate man and wish for human extinction.

They had decided to go back further then initially thought. It seemed that it wasn't exactly four hundred years ago that the dragons disappeared. It had been closer to the year x413. On a whim Lucy had decided to begin at the year x300 rather than x347. There was a possibility they would find nothing of great importance but there was also the possibility that they would find the trigger. Maybe once things had calmed and Igneel was back he wouldn't object to letting Lucy read through all his volumes there?

She blushed at the thought. It would take years for her to even put a dent in the amount of literature he had and unless her and Natsu were still together there wouldn't be the chance. Leaning back to submerge her head she sighed as she came up from the water. She was getting too far ahead of herself. While she was sure she and Natsu would always be friends there was no telling what would happen between the two with this new found relationship. Idly she wondered if he even knew what it was to be in a relationship. He'd never shown any interest in the female gender before. Blushing she back tracked, any _committed_ interest. The man was a pervert and she knew it, even if no one seemed to believe her. Did he know what romance was? A date even? He kept saying he was her boyfriend but did he even realize what that meant besides the _physical_ things that went along with that status?

Happy's giggling stopped her train of thought. Narrowing her eyes at the door she waited for Natsu's laughter but didn't hear it. Raising a confused brow she wondered what Happy would find funny and not Natsu. Realizing the only way to find out what those two were up to was to go and see, she decided to finish washing and do just that.

A fully washed, and freshly shaved and plucked Lucy strolled out of the bathroom clutching her towel to her and cursing herself for not thinking ahead of time and grabbing clothing. It felt good to get all that excess grim and unsightly hair off her. She liked feeling feminine and now being freshly washed and tended to she did. All she had left on her agenda was a fresh coat of polish on her toes. She had only made it a few steps before the sight of Natsu lounging on her couch caused her to tighten her grip on her towel. Her presence seemed to stir him from his almost nap and she shifted her weight under his heated gaze.

Natsu sat up slowly and smiled a bit too lecherously for her liking. Just as he opened his mouth to say something Lucy interrupted, "I forgot my clothing! You stay there I'm going to grab some clothes then we can head to the guild for dinner because I'm sure you ate everything in my home while I was gone."

Natsu grinned his happy jubilant grin and said, "Happy and me went and got food for us!"

Lucy stopped mid stride and blinked while looking at him. "You bought dinner for me?" she asked confused.

"Aye! It's a daaaaate!" Happy purred and started laughing once more.

Lucy ignored the flush rising to her cheeks and instead grew wide eyed at the slight tinge of pink rising to Natsu's as he scratched his head awkwardly. Smiling she pulled out some soft cotton shorts, undergarments, and a tank before turning around and heading to the man on the couch. Leaning down she kissed him chastely on the cheek. "Thanks Natsu. I'll be back out in a minute." And with that she turned back to go to the bathroom and change unable to suppress her smile.

Natsu's own mouth split into a wide smile he had no control over either as he got up and went to get plates and utensils and bring them to the table. Just because he'd never done this sort of thing before didn't mean he didn't know what to do. And if something as simple as getting dinner for Lucy would warrant her to initiate some sort of contact then he'd be taking some larger jobs soon so that he could pay for her every meal.

"Natsu you've got a weird look on your face."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do! Oh no! Is Lucy's weirdness rubbing off on you!? Is it contagious!?"

"I'm not weird you flying rat!"

"WAAAAAAA Natsu! Lucy's trying to make me live in the sewer!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and turned to Natsu who was surprisingly setting the table like a normal human. Smiling she asked, "What did you get? I'm starving!"

"Well I got lots of meat and stuff and those one sweet dumplings you really like I got a ton of those. I even remembered you like salads and got one of those too!" He cheered proud of himself.

Lucy blushed at how sweet he was being. Here she had been worrying about the possibility that Natsu wouldn't even know how to act romantic and he was proving her wrong. Walking up to him she hugged him around his torso and rested her head on his chest. "You're full of surprises." She giggled and pulled away.

They ate in a comfortable silence while neither Natsu nor Lucy could contain their smile. Natsu was pleased and proud of himself for making Lucy happy and getting her to initiate some physical contact between the two of them. A happy Lucy seemed to be a Lucy more open to physical contact. Meanwhile Lucy was beside herself in joy at just how sweet Natsu was being. Given this wasn't her dream first date but really she couldn't complain. Just knowing he went out of his way and did something for her he wouldn't normally do was enough. It wasn't like him to dare to part with his precious food money. Sighing contentedly at not only that thought but her almost full stomach she reached for her favorite dumplings only to have the container snatched away suddenly. "What the-? Natsu! You said you got those for me!"

Sharing a look with Happy, Natsu grinned evilly while the exceed snickered. "Well I did but…" he trailed of scratching his chin in thought.

"But?" she repeated while folding her arms across her chest and leaning back in a pout.

"Aye! We had saved you some from when we went looking for you. But you took too long and Natsu had to eat them."

"So?" she asked getting further irritated. They were her favorite sweet dumplings damn it!

"So~" Natsu drawled. "Happy said we should get something awesome for having gotten them for you _again_ and I agree."

Lucy was never one to dwell on the fact that her feminine whiles seemed to fail her constantly. Because of this she decided it prudent to attempt to use them on Natsu. Leaning forward so he would have a clear view of her cleavage and tilting her head down a bit in order to look at him through her lashes she shyly said, "I'll give you a kiss."

Natsu gulped and almost gave in right then and there. Lucy's flirty act always seemed to fail. At least most times it did. At first it was possibly because she was still too cute and lacked the confidence needed to pull it off. But as time went on she seemed to grow into that glorious physic mentally and should have been able to pull it off. It _always_ worked, on him at least, but not when the target seemed to have far more in common with the likes of Freed then Natsu wanted to dwell on. Just as Natsu was about to nod his affirmative and throw his and Happy's plan out the window his buddy saved him.

"Not fair! I don't want a kiss! I'm a cat that would be weird, just like the face you're making Lucy."

Lucy's eye twitched as she attempted to not leap across the table and throttle Happy. Taking a calming breath she said, "How about a kiss for Natsu," she said as seductively as possible, "and a fish for you?" she finished smiling as sweetly as she could muster.

Happy almost cheered at the thought of an extra fish. However he knew the plan and seeing as his partner in crime was wavering he had to stay strong, "Nope not good enough! I've got a bunch of fish."

Once again her eye twitched before she sighed tossing her hands in the air in exasperation. "Fine what do you two want?" These were her _favorite_ dumplings damn it and she was willing to pay whatever idiot price they would come up with.

The pair grinned to one another before saying in unison, "Sleep over in your bed!"

Almost any price. "No! Not worth it! I haven't slept in my own bed in forever. I'm sore and tired and I refuse to give it up to the likes of you two."

"But Luce you don't have to give it up!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Natsu, it is inap-"

"Not anymore it isn't."

"But people will thi-"

"So what they can think that sort of thing now."

Lucy glared and for a moment her heart sank. "Natsu, is all of this just so you can sleep in my bed?"

Natsu blinked in confusion at her forlorn expression. "Huh?"

"This. Us." She said waving her hand between them to emphasize her point. "Was it all some elaborate scheme to be able to finally sleep in my bed without making me mad?"

"What the hell Lucy!?"

"Aye Lucy even I think you sound dumb right now."

She blushed and looked away. "Sorry I just thought…"

Natsu groaned and rolled his eyes. Standing up he deftly lifted her from her seat, ignoring her squeak, and then seated himself down with her securely in his own lap. Noticing her continuing red face and the fact that she refused to look at him he growled and demanded, "Lucy look at me." When she finally did his features softened. "Luce I meant it when I said I loved you. Nothing will change that. It's not one of my plots. Sure the dumplings were my sure fire way of getting to sleep on your supper comfy bed," he grinned, "but nothing else about today was." Seeing the small smile tug at her lips his grin widened and he shoved the container of dumplings in her hands. "Here have them cause after that me and Happy get to sleep in your bed with you tonight. You owe us for being weirder than normal."

Lucy squeaked once more, "You _want_ to sleep in there _with_ me?"

"Well duh."

"Aye it's not Lucy's bed without Lucy!"

She was fairly sure all the blood within her was rushing to her face. "Whatever." She mumbled. "But you two need to bathe first."

"YOOSH! I'm all fired up! Let's go buddy!" Natsu cheered setting Lucy down in a chair of her own once more.

"AYE SIR!"

Just as Natsu was about to walk into the bathroom he stopped and turned around. "Natsu?" Happy asked wondering where his friend was going.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Walking up to a giggling Lucy he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The contact was brief but delightful and he could taste the sugar from the dumping she had eaten. Pulling away he grinned at her shocked stare. "You said I got a kiss if I gave you the dumplings." And he ran off after dodging the punch she tried to deliver to his head in retaliation. "Going to take a bath! Don't peek!" he laughed while shutting the door.

"Baka!"

**Oh the feels of it all... Eat it up while you can cause things will get away from this romance soon enough. Oh the drama I have planned! and the Angst! And the well... you get the point... **

**Anyway my goodness I've been re-reading many things in this to make sure I don't leave any holes as I keep going. So far so good. There's just SO much to this story. And with the new developments in this weeks FT chap... seems I'm off on the whole thing... First time that has happened to me in a LONG time that I got screwed up by the actual story line LOL. Oh well I will keep going because this is my vision. **

**SO~~**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	35. And a Fine Good Morning to You

**Gogo- LOL Fear not because they will always have their moments. Natsu and Lucy naturally have their odd AWWW moments so it's only natural to insert them when writing their characters. **

**hunter- I find jealous Natsu more cute then sexy. Most times... It's the protective/pissed off Natsu that's... well *cough* Anyway... Ty for the condolences it's been tough but you gotta move on :) And Natsu can't get along with Draco... Because where would the fun in that be? LOL**

**beans- There there... Don't cry... I mean you can't really compete with a guy like Natsu... What woman in her right mind would turn down those abs? I mean that sweet personality? *blush* After all it's hard to compete with a guy who was raised by a freakin dragon! **

**Swan- LMFAO Don't worry I'm sure some where there will be something and you'll find it and I'll face-palm and be like errmmm... LOL But ty! I enjoy the fact that ppl find enjoyment from something I create just for shits and giggles. :) **

**hunter- First off never ever apologize for a long review. I enjoy them! To answer the first question. Idk... The story has a mind of it's own. I put the disclaimer that the rating may increase only because who knows where my sometimes depraved mind will take me? I sure as hell don't LOL Fun fact about 50 Shades of Grey... It was a fan fic... Based on *pukes* Twilight... (sorry to the Twilight fans I'm old and vampires should explode in sunlight NOT sparkle) I've never read it personally. Although I am jello of the person who wrote it... To think they did just what I've been doing and now they are making bank? *pouts and grumbles* Oh well. But I will say I take some smug pride in being told my sexual portrayals are better then theirs LOL You are correct though on so many of your points when it come to bdsm TRUST is a huge factor. But once again I've never read 50SoG so I can't really say how on or off par they were. Moving on... As for your collaboration I'm happy to contribute I have a few random one shots I've never posted and a couple that are just thoughts more then a complete story so if nothing else it will give me a reason to re-visit those and finally give them light. Tell Link I still have Gemi and Link's adventures *smirk* She should watch out for pitfalls btw... HAHAHHAAHAH Once again ty for condolences :) and as for my Evil Baby of Doom... If you go to my last year's ff for Halloween she is the cover art. LOL We cos-played her as Charle last year. **

**obsessed- It would make one hell of a plan though wouldn't it? LMFAO "Yeh yeh I love you not stfu this bed is comfy." BAHAHHAHA WOW that would be so ooc! But fair is fair... She yells at him to keep out of her bathroom and he, being Natsu in all ways he is, thinks it's funny and well weird. He doesn't mind if she sees him what's it matter if he's seen her right? They crack me up in general. I love reading and writing them. **

**AkemiLoveAngel- TY TY TY! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Btw... coolanime yur missing with your simple comments of "cool" and my response of TY! I'm even late posting... weirdo... :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On with the show!**

"I shall destroy him." An angered female voice said.

There was a shuffling sound, "I can't believe she's _letting_ him do that." The voice was male but sounded muffled almost like it was behind a curtain.

"He should hope that she _is_ or he will feel my wrath like **none** before!"

Lucy groaned at the noise. She was so warm and comfortable. She was cuddling what she imagined to either be a stuffed toy or possibly Happy. Since she was sure it was purring it had to be Happy. The sneaky devil must have crawled into bed with her. Her back was draped in warmth and there was a pleasant weight around her waist. She really didn't care who these voices were she just wanted them to leave her alone so she could enjoy her bed. Burrowing deeper into the bed and the pleasant pressure behind her earned the weight around her to shift and pull her closer. She smiled as she readjusted her head on her surprisingly hard pillow.

That thought started to wake her further. Happy?Moving weight? Hard pillow? Blindly she reached for the pillow only to feel what could not be mistaken for anything but an arm. The cloud of her mind was lifting and the fact that Happy and Natsu stayed the night before was flooding her memory. She was in bed being spooned by Natsu. Once her initial panic wore off she realized she could get used to this. However his shifting caused her to realize several other things. The hand that was attached to the arm she was using was currently groping her left breast. His other arm was pulling her impossibly close. His legs were entangled with her own. His cheek was resting atop her head. And to make matters worse she was fairly sure that wasn't one of Happy's fish jabbing her in her back.

Lucy's eyes flew open as her face turned a disturbing shade of red. She was about to struggle away from the insistent dragon-slayer and then beat him within an inch of his life when she was met with the cold stare of Erza and the smug expression of Grey. "GAAAAAA! Why are you in my room!?"

Natsu and Happy had become so used to this type of outburst that they both sluggishly shifted and Natsu mumbled, "It's fine now remember." As he attempted to get a better grip on her while he hummed contentedly.

"Not you baka! Them!"

That got his attention. Opening an eye to take a look around the room he yelped as he came face to face with one of Erza's swords. "Don't kill me! It was an emergency! Igneel said there was no time!" He rattled as he released his hold on Lucy in favor of backing up on the bed only to meet the wall and begin sobbing, "I'm sorry Erza! _Really_ sorry!"

"What a moron."

"Shut it Icicle Licker!"

"Natsu."

"I said I was sorry Erza!"

"Will everyone stop and tell me what the hell is going on and why you guys are both in my room?!" looking at the clock she added, "At five in the morning no less!"

At Lucy's outburst Happy flew off to the kitchen in search of leftovers, Grey shrugged as he kicked off the persistent pant leg, Erza dropped her sword and bowed her head, and Natsu sighed in relief.

"My apologies Lucy you may hit me if you like." Erza said remorsefully.

Lucy sweat-dropped and held her hands up. "No need!"

"As you see fit." Erza stated once again holding her blade to Natsu she said, "We had heard a dragon was spotted in this area last night so we came to investigate and also be sure your home was intact. However when we arrived we witnessed this nave besmirching you!"

"OI! I didn't miss march Lucy!"

"Idiot."

"It's besmirch Natsu not miss march." Lucy groaned. Rubbing her temples Lucy decided to save her dear dragon-slayer. "It's fine Erza he didn't do anything _entirely_ wrong. I allowed him to sleep in my bed with me."

"WHAT!?"

"You a-a-allowed him? I-I-I uhh…"

Lucy giggled at her friend's antics while Natsu decided to cuddle up next to her sporting a smug grin of satisfaction at Grey's reaction. A weird twitch developed in Grey's neck and he kept repeating something about "Armageddon". While Erza on the other hand was clearly having some interesting thoughts as her face looked ready to catch fire and she was holding her nose to keep her life force at bay.

Pulling Lucy closer so she now resided in his lap, Natsu smirked over at Grey saying, "What's wrong stripper, jealous?"

Witnessing the fact that Lucy merely blushed rather than tried to beat the hell out of Natsu for his actions Grey gawked, "Wait! How the hell did this abomination happen?"

"Excuse me?" This time it was Lucy who was sporting the terrifying aura and murderous intent.

"I.. err… Nothing personal Lucy but Flaming Shit here is a fucking idiot." Seeing how that didn't seem to pacify the Erza Jr. he continued, "I mean how the hell did he get someone like _you_?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The couple yelled in unison causing Lucy to face-palm and Natsu to laugh joyously.

"For fucks sake Lucy you're out of his league! Or you should be!"

"Say that to my face Frosty the Naked Ass!"

"You are too stupid and ugly for someone like Lucy you Flaming Fart Fucker!"

"ENOUGH!" A revived Erza bellowed, "Grey clothing, Natsu go make tea NOW!" causing the two to scatter.

"Not again!" Grey yelled as he looked down to see himself in only his boxers.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop stripping in my home!" Lucy yelled as she smacked Grey in the head.

"Kick his ass Luce!"

"Aye! Mean Lucy is funny when it's not us!"

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose and then sighed. Turning to Lucy, who was glaring daggers at Grey as he tried finding his pants, she smiled, "I'm very pleased you are no longer hiding your and Natsu's commitment. Love is a hard thing to find and be able to express. While I'm not fond of the forwardness of your relationship I will respect it as your choice."

Lucy smiled for the first time that morning. "Thank you Erza." Mumbling under her breathe she added, "Even if there was nothing to hide before."

After finding his pants and putting them back on Grey scratched his head awkwardly, "Sorry if I insulted you Lucy. We can't help who the heart chooses, ne? Just don't let that idiot rub off on you too much."

"I heard that Ice Breathe!"

"Thanks guys it means a lot."

"Here's your tea." Natsu grumped setting the kettle and serving tray down and sitting on the edge of the bed.

At everyone's raised brow of confusion Happy chose to inform them all of the situation, "Natsu's just mad that you guys interrupted his _aloooone_ time with Lucy."

"OI!"

"Oh gross!"

"Please except my deepest apologies. You may strike me if you like."

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. Moving to sit next to the irritable man she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for making everyone tea."

Natsu grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder pulling her closer, "Sure thing Luce!"

"Gaaa! Would you two stop it it's sickening!"

"Shut it popsicle!"

"What was that flamer?"

"You heard me!"

"I'm sorry I don't speak moron."

"You want go?"

"Boys. You are not about to fight are you?" Erza asked calmly from the table already drinking her tea.

"Who us? Would we fight Natsu?" Grey asked while jabbing his elbow into Natsu's ribs.

"No way! We're the best of friends!" Natsu replied while slapping Grey roughly on the back.

"Excellent. Now sit down and join us for morning tea." Erza watched closely as the two took seats across from one another while glaring daggers over the table and obviously kicking each other below the table, but chose to ignore it since they were quiet. "As I said this morning we heard a dragon had been seen in the area last night only to vanish. Would you two know anything about that?"

"That's Draco." Lucy replied with a slight growl over the spirit's antics. Seeing Erza raise a brow and Grey look confused she pulled out Draco's key went on to explain who he was and that he was given to her as a gift from Igneel.

"Speaking of your father Natsu, where is he now?"

Natsu flinched slightly and mumbled, "He's gone again."

Lucy's eyes softened and she reached over taking hold of Natsu's clenched fist in way of support. "Let me explain everything from the beginning." She said quietly.

Two hours, three pots of tea, and seventeen busted pre-fights later Lucy sighed. "When I woke up from that nightmare, Natsu explained that Igneel had taken the blood seal back and I was left with this nasty scar from it trying to break open." She said holding her hand up so Erza and Grey both could see.

"Hmm. You have been through a great deal this last month. Even if it was only several days for you." Smiling slightly Erza continued. "I would expect nothing less from one of our own."

Lucy smiled slightly and ignored the dusting of pink settling on her cheeks. "Thanks." Taking a drink of her tea she continued, "There's a bit more to it all." Seeing she had both Erza and Grey's attention again she continued, "It seems that Igneel kept records for all the dragons. Or at least most. He had volumes dating back centuries." She said in awe with shining eyes at the memory. Shaking her head to clear it she continued, "Anyway, I realized somewhere in there was the accounts of the first dragon-slayers. So in that chest over there are all the books dating back to x300 and as close as present as possible. I figured that if we could find out what happened and more about who Acnologia was then-"

"His weakness!" Erza said eyes ablaze as she slammed her fist into her palm.

"Holy shit Lucy! How the hell is it you're so smart but still ended up with this idiot?"

"Aye! That's because Lucy is weird!"

"What was that? Who the hell do you think you're calling an idiot?

"Get over here so I can pull out your whiskers!"

"WAAAAAA! Natsu Lucy's trying to turn me into a violin!"

"I'm calling the only idiot in the room an idiot you fucking flaming fruitcake!"

"That's it!" The three human mages yelled together as they set after their own target.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Erza demanded slamming a fist on the table. Looking around the room she noticed that everyone did indeed freeze in place. Her eye twitched slightly as she sighed. "Sit, all of you." Quicker then humanly possible everyone did just what they were told and took their seats once more. "Now then, Lucy?"

"AYE!" the woman squeaked still frightened of further enraging the great Titania.

"How long will it take you to read through all the volumes?"

Lucy sighed, "That's where things get tricky. If they were written in a modern language then I could fly through them no issue. However, they are written in Latnatia. I took lessons back at my father's estate and Natsu was taught how to read it from Igneel. It shouldn't take too terribly long, even though because of their age I can't use my speed reading glasses, but with just the two of us it will still take a long time. So I was going to see if Levi and Freed would help. Between the four of us it shouldn't take much time at all if we all work on it between missions and such."

Grey and Erza shared a look before Grey spoke up, "Levi and her team went on a mission last night and won't be back for about three days. Freed's on a mission with his group for another two days I think."

"Well that settles it then." Erza said gaining confused looks from everyone. "We shall take a mission first thing in the morning and leave word for Levi and Freed at the guild if they should beat us back."

Lucy groaned but at the glare she received she smiled tightly and stuttered, "S-sound great!"

Natsu yawned and stretched while saying, "Works for me. That means I can go back to sleep which means you can get the hell out now stripper." and made his way back to the bed instantly burring himself under the covers.

"Tch idiot." Grey grumbled as he once more stared in shock at his lack of clothing.

"I would assume after the last few days you are both tired. Take today to rest the three of you." Erza commanded to Happy, Lucy, and Natsu. Turning to Grey she stood and grabbed him, "Come, we must inform master of the situation."

"I can walk!" Was all you heard as the door slammed and the pair were gone.

"Aye Lucy?"

"Yeh Happy?"

"Come back to bed!" Happy cheered.

"Yeh Luce come on!" Natsu added while holding the blankets up as invitation.

Lucy looked to her clock noticing it was only seven in the morning. Blushing at the realization of what she was doing she pushed her embarrassment off in favor of attempting to find that comfort she had before being woken. "Sounds like a great plan guys. Just keep your wandering hands in more appropriate places this time."

Natsu grinned as she settled down next to him, "Whatever weirdo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nothing like waking up to the sensation of being groped... Let me tell ya... -_- LOL Poor Lucy... Can't anyone stay out of her apartment? **

**Sorry for the late update.. the week kindda got away from me. Spending too much time brooding over the weather... It's all rain and chil here now :( **

**ANYWAY**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	36. PDA is MANLY!

**beans- *raises eyebrow* Yur acting like a school GIRL again... LMFAO But we all KNOW what was jabbing her back... As Lucy said pretty sure it wasn't a fish... LOL **

**hunter- BAH! Funny enough English was not my strong subject in school. I excelled in the Literature and Vocab portions but no so much in the grammar and spelling. (I LOVE my spell check!) I damn the comma however! I damn it to a firey hell that only the likes of Natsu could enjoy! It will be here that Natsu will then consume the comma and it shall forever be gone and stricken from memory! LMFAO **

**Swan- Yeh Idk what happened this week but I just kindda was like blah... And next I knew I was late LOL Oh well fairly sure this one will make you laugh as well! :P**

**Cool- LMFAO BAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA... TY!**

**Gogo- I love, love, LOVE writing their arguments! It's too much fun! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***SURPRISE* I was typing away and realized that I have a very good lead on all of you! So enjoy the weekend with this! **

* * *

"You two do realize that you do not have to follow me everywhere, right? I could always meet you at the- FOR THE LAST TIME GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!"

Happy giggled and Natsu sighed while raising his hand back to the neutral territory of Lucy's waist. "Geez Lucy calm down. You can grab my ass too if you want and then we'll be even!" Natsu grinned.

"Idiot." A fully embarrassed Lucy hissed. "I don't want to be even! I just don't want to be embarrassed in public!"

"I don't get what's so embarrassing. I see people do this sort of thing all the time." He grumbled.

"Aye Sir! If Charla would let me I'd never let go!" Happy cheered dreamily.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Sighing heavily she decided on a different tactic. With a sweet smile in place she said, "Why don't I meet you two at the guild in a bit, ne? I need to re-stock my food and was thinking of going to some clothing shops."

Happy and Natsu shared a look before they both burst into laughter. "You're making a weird face again Lucy!" Happy said between laughs.

Natsu ruffled her hair affectionately and pulled her closer while chuckling, "If we go to the guild then you'll be all alone weirdo!"

"That's kind of the point." Lucy mumbled.

"Aye! We can't leave Lucy! When we do she gets into trouble!"

Lucy raised a brow as her anger flared. "_Excuse_ me? And just _what_ do you mean by that?" she gritted out coming to a halt in the middle of the street.

Completely oblivious to his predicament Natsu grinned, "Just what he said! Every time we leave you alone bad stuff happens, so we decided to make sure we're always close by to save you!"

Neither expected it.

"LUCY KICK!" And with that Lucy sent the two fools flying across the road and through the air only to land in the river six blocks away.

The enraged blond stomped down the street causing those in her path to scatter and run for their life. "Of all the… Those overbearing… Obsessive… Hording… JERKS! I can take care of myself thank you!" Kicking a stone in her path as if it too had insulted her she yelled, "I'm part of Fairy Tail too aren't I?" Glaring at the poor man who happened to be standing close and reading his paper she yelled at him, "Well _aren't _I?!"

On any other day of the year had this man ran into the blond bombshell, Lucy Heartfilia, while she was alone and not with her notorious partner, he might have taken the chance to flirt with her. Today however he stared shocked and slightly fearful of the blond and nodded dumbly in hopes of living another day.

"Thank you!" she once again yelled throwing her hands up in frustration and continued storming down the street. She missed how the poor man shrunk to the ground and vowed to make the most of the life he was granted and spared.

Her inner, and somewhat outer, titrate continued for three more blocks before she found herself outside the market district. Taking a deep breath to calm down her ire she released it heavily through her nose. The more she thought it over the sweeter she found the gesture. It really was a testament to just how much the pair cared for her. After all Happy was willingly giving up his possible Charla wooing time to help watch over her. And she was sure Natsu was itching for a fight with Grey that could go uninterrupted for at least a few minutes.

She blindly shopped for food as her mind continued to wonder. She hoped they made it to the guild alright. She had kicked them fairly hard. Unconsciously she found herself with an armload of all their favorite foods. Mostly different meats and fish. Chuckling to herself she went over to a produce vender. A short time later she was headed back home with enough food to hopefully last about a week. It was wishful thinking on her part she knew, but hey, a girl can dream.

Once all her items were properly put away, Lucy sighed in relief. Her house was back in order, laundry drying, thanks to Happy being kind enough to fetch her duffel bag from he and Natsu's home this morning, as well as some of Natsu's clothing much to her chagrin, room dusted and tidy, and her cabinets full once again. Deciding that she should head to the guild she called out Plue to accompany her on the short walk.

"Punn! Pu-punn!" the tiny dog spirit greeted.

"Oh Plue! I missed you!" Lucy cried happily as she hugged him. "Want to go to the guild with me?"

"PUN!"

Lucy smiled as she balanced on the edge of the canal. Waving off the boaters as they called out to her to be careful, she grew excited at seeing everyone. She was sure to be bombarded by questions and possibly have to answer to the master but it would be good to be back with her nakama. Just as the guild came into view she stopped and grew nervous. What, if anything, had Grey or Erza told them in regards to her and Natsu? It wasn't that she wanted it to be kept secret, per say. But were they really ready for the guild to know? More importantly were they ready to have the guild butt in and ask their sure to be embarrassing questions?

Lucy frowned. She loved Fairy Tail with her whole being, but they could be a bit, overwhelming, at times. Taking a reassuring breath she continued walking. Surely Erza would respect their privacy and not have said anything. As for Grey, he seemed put off by the whole idea anyway so it was fairly safe to assume that he wouldn't want to talk about it. Smiling reassuredly she shoved the guild doors open and called out, "Ahoy mina!"

Everything in the guild took pause before the cry of "LUCY!" rang loud enough she was sure they heard her name clear in Crocus. Just before everyone could rush her she found herself face to face with Natsu. Faster then she could form a greeting he pulled her face to his own and captured her lips in a deep and passionate embrace. Lucy melted instantly and reciprocated just as heatedly. A goofy smile came across her face when they pulled apart. That was until Natsu grinned and turned to their audience.

"See I told you all so! So keep off!"

Lucy's eyes widened before narrowing. Her eye twitched and faster than the guild could blink she punch Natsu in the back of his head dropping the man to his knees.

"OWW! Lucy what the hell was that for?!" he whined while rubbing the lump forming on his head.

"Ass hole!" Lucy spat as she stormed past him. Raising her voice she said, "You do _not_ kiss someone in public like that just to prove a damn point!"

That seemed to knock everyone out of their shock. Soon the guild filled with cheers, cat calls, and whistles.

"Holy shit! They finally _are_ together!"

"Public affection is manly!"

"Go Natsu-nee!"

"PUNNNNN!"

"What a shameless act."

"They lllike each other! A lot!"

"It's not fair!"

"Damn brats! You're growing up too fast!"

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Grey-sama! Come prove Grey-sama's love for Juvia as Lucy-san is no longer Love Rival!"

"Our little Natsu is finally growing up!"

"Damn it you two! Don't do that shit in front of me!"

"Ara-ara! You two are too adorable!"

Lucy groaned as she made her way to their normal table. Sitting down she ignored everyone in favor of burring her deep red face in her arms upon the table. "Why me?" She sobbed dramatically.

"Awe come on Luce! Don't be mad!" Natsu said sliding into the booth with her unable to hide his grin of satisfaction.

"I hate you." Lucy grumbled into her arms.

Natsu hunched down and slung his arm over her shoulders. Getting as close to her as possible he grinned as he whispered, "No you don't, you love me." Giving a chaste kiss to her head he continued, "And I love you." His grin widened when she snorted and he pulled her back to lean against him.

"I still don't like you right now." She said as she sat up. Leaning back and using Natsu's arm as a head rest she opened her eyes taking in the sight before her and causing the orbs to grow impossibly large while her mouth hung gaping.

They were surrounded. It was as if the whole of the guild decided that they were the greatest entertainment ever. And it seemed that Cana was their ring leader. At least that was easy to presume since the drunk was sitting cross-legged _on_ their table with her afternoon barrel next to her and a fairly lecherous sneer plastered on her face. "So why don't you two tell ol' Ane-chan _exactly_ what you have been up to."

Lucy swore the people surrounding them moved in even closer and she gulped. "Didn't m-m-master or Er-Erza tell you guys?" She squeaked.

Cana cackled and leaned back taking a swig of her drink. Raising a brow she smirked. "Well yeh we all heard all about the dragon stuff. But I'm not talking about that."

"Oh?" Lucy attempted to say in a tone that suggested she was confused. However her sweat, red face, and quivering voice betrayed her.

"Yup." Cana said enunciating the word with a pop. "Word is you two were caught in bed together."

"YOU'RE BLOWING IT OUT OF PROPORTION!" Lucy yelled frantically.

"Cana!" Erza called from the bar as she dug her fork into her slice of cake. "What they do together as lovers is of no concern of ours. Am I understood?"

Lucy would swear the grin on Cana's face could rival that of the Grinch himself in that moment. "Lovers you say?"

Once again Lucy swore that the whole guild moved in closer. "IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Lucy yelled frantically. Looking to Natsu for help she sobbed as she realized the idiot was asleep complete with string of drool hanging out. Silently she damned him for leaving her on her own after his little show that caused all of this. She will someday get revenge, sweet, sweet revenge! "We've only kissed and he slept in my bed last night. That's _IT_ I swear it!" she sobbed dramatically. "Happy was there he could tell you!"

"Aye! Although Natsu did say he's the reason for those weird bruises." The devious exceed taunted from his place high out of Lucy's reach.

Revenge! Lucy swore to it!

It was after that comment that Cana realized that Lucy was dressed fairly conservative, at least for Lucy. She still had on a short skirt but her shirt wasn't one that covered just the essentials. It was actually just a deep 'V' t-shirt. With reflexes that no drunk should possess Cana lunged forward and pulled at the collar of Lucy's shirt. She grinned once more then frowned. "Tch. Some hickies and cuddling? Talk to me when you get to the _deep _and _dirty_ stuff." And with a wink in Lucy's direction, Cana hopped off the table and headed back to her place at the bar, causing the mob to also disperse with a groan of dissatisfaction.

Lucy sunk lowly in her seat once more attempting to bury her permanently red face. In her distress she didn't even register the fact that poor Plue was patting her head in a sad attempt at consoling her. Her mind was on one thing only. Killing her boyfriend and his flying blue bastard. That and adding Grey to her list of victims because only he would be enough of a dumb ass as to tell the gossiping jackals of the guild about Natsu being caught in bed with her. At least Lucy was pinning it on Grey because she refused to attempt revenge against Erza. She'd much rather stay in one piece after all.

* * *

**I feel proud and slightly r-tarded... I found the page break! However in my defense it's not in the initial load dock. You have to save yur doc and then when you go to edit it's one of the options... LAME... **

**Anyway... Here's a treat! I mostly just wanna get into the drama of things and so I have to give you guys chapters so you can catch up to me. LOL Plus it's Friday and I'm tired and cranky and really could use the reviews to give me a laugh... errrr... I mean encouragement! *giggle***

**Have a good weekend!**

**Keep readin and reviewin**

**~Gemi**


	37. Finally Alone

**huntr- LMFAO HUZAAH! **

**Gogo- Ty ty! Happy is evil but I love him for it LOL**

**Jennosaur- LOl TY! Glad you're enjoying!**

**Swan- LOL don't piss yourself! **

**Dark Shining Light- LOL tyvm!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lucy sighed in bliss as she nestled into her fresh clean sheets, alone. She had managed to leave Natsu and Happy behind after a particularly insane guild brawl. As is Fairy Tail way, they decided that celebration was in order for the 'happy couple' and thus began drinking contests, dancing competitions, as well as eating competitions and Gajeel claiming he was winning all the musical challenges. Eventually Natsu had said something along the lines of Gajeel sounding like a drowning hippo and that was all it took for the man to launch himself at Natsu and drag in everyone and everything around the pair. At some point during the ruckus Max had been thrown across the guild, complete with his beloved broom shoved up his ass, and into Erza who then dropped her cake. It was all over for everyone at that point.

That was when Lucy took her chance and headed home. Those Erza punished in honor of her cake would be out for a few hours if not the night and Lucy was an opportunist at heart. She had made herself a light meal, alone, taken a relaxing bath, alone, finished her laundry, alone, and was now going to relax in bed and read, alone!

Propping her pillows behind her she used her head board to lean back in an upright position. She already made sure her tea sat on the table beside her as well as the two gifted books from Igneel. She had figured he wanted her to read those so there had to be something important within the pages of both texts. Now it was a matter of reading the book that looked several centuries old or the one with some wear but still relatively new considering the books she would be indulging in the very near future.

It all came down to a game of eeny-meeny, with the newer of the two the winner. Taking hold of her nightly reading she nestled back and pulled her blankets up getting as comfortable as possible and sighing contentedly. Looking over the leather of the cover she noticed an engraving of the letters "LK" in the corner. Lucy couldn't help but frown at that in confusion. Lightly she fingered the carving and wondered what it meant or what it had to do with anything. Shrugging it off she opened the book and began the enjoyment of absorbing what the pages had to offer.

Her eyes widened at what she was reading then narrowed in confusion. Why would Igneel have something like this? Why would he have given something of this caliber to her? The tale was enthralling at first. As she continued to read though, she saw the connection to Igneel clearly.

This was a story told to someone by their mother. Whoever had written this had been told a great deal of information on the dragons. Or at the very least one specific dragon. Had Igneel been trying to give her pieces to the puzzle when he left? Did he want for them to find a way to break the seal permanently? Lucy frowned further until she turned the next page and everything became clearer. Once again her eyes widened and she gasped. She tossed the book to the other side of her bed as if it had burned her. Scooting back from it as far as she could go she pulled her legs to her chest and tried to make herself as small as possible in its presence. Why? Was he trying to torturer her?

Lucy's lip trembled and the world around her became blurred with her tears she was desperately trying to hold at bay. However her valiant fight was for nothing as she broke into a sobbing mess. The words written on the page haunting her thoughts as she cried into her knees.

_"Because as his descendant I owe them this. Even if I am the last of the Gate Keepers and must travel this path alone I will. That is my vow and eternal promise. I will do all in my power to free the dragons at any cost to myself. So I shall keep this journal and record my journey and magical findings. ~ Layla Khouri"_

* * *

**I know it's really really short! But I'm gonna update again sometime this week. Maybe the weekend. Not sure yet but yeh. The next chapter is MUCH longer. **

**Oh the terrible and amazing things I have in store! I'm giddy just thinkin it all over LOL **

**Anyway**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


	38. A Mother's Tale

**Gogo- Well for once I'm not gonna be super troll like and you'll find out LOL**

**hunter- TY! And yes I've considered it but at the same time it hard for me to come up with something completely original LOL go figure. Ah well some day maybe. **

**Dark- No spoilers ;) I can't correctly answer that question without giving away some of the story line. :) **

**Swan- Damn spelling! LOL Don't let it make you super depressed yet. :)**

* * *

At the tender age of ten Layla Khouri had been summoned by her mother to come in because there was something she wanted to show her daughter. Being the polite and behaved child Layla tried to be she listened to her mother and entered their humble home by the sea only to see the matriarch seated at their table with several books and a snack waiting. When the child asked what the books were for, her mother smiled and told her to take a seat because they had much to discuss.

The woman wove a tale to the child that left her in wonder. There were kingdoms at war, wicked kings, blazing lands, wizards and dragons. The tale spanned several decades and turned to a tale of an attempt at peace and a kind hearted gesture from the dragons.

There had been a time once when dragons and humans both spanned the world and lived at relative peace. However the greed of men ruined that and drove a wedge between the dragons and humans. As time went on the great beasts retaliated and eventually sought to end the fighting with inhalation. It seemed though that not all of the mystical creatures felt this way. There were many who wished to go back to when the land was at ease. Where only petty squabbles happened, and not the blood baths that those times witnessed. In an attempt to regain this peace the dragons gave an eloquent gift to a handful of humans.

Each of the dragons that wished to heal the current gap between the species chose one person to share this gift with. This one person would receive the power of the dragons themselves and the secrets to slay the creatures. They would take on the magical attributes of the dragons, their elemental abilities, and in some cases even some physical aspects. They would spend most their time with their dragon teacher to learn and train. They would be picked at a young age and when the time came they would help to even the odds for their side. The side of peace.

The story had sounded wonderful and beautiful. It was filled with action, and suspense. It captivated young Layla like none other. But like all great tales there is always the element of angst.

Time had passed for the dragon-slayers and their dragons. As the students grew they proved time and time again to be proficient with their gifted abilities. Sadly though, the dragons hadn't realized there was a large side effect to the gift they gave. It was a gift they would soon damn as a curse. For a human is not a match for a dragon's power. In the end the power would consume the humans if called upon to frequently. This process would only intensify the more blood of the creatures they killed was bathed upon them.

It was at this point in the story that young Layla's mother opened one of the books on the table and showed her the name of one of these dragon-slayers. The book, it seemed, was this man's genealogy. The name of this man was Einar Haugen and he had trained under a dragon named Igneel who ruled the Fire Kingdom. Her mother had handed Layla the book to allow her to freely roam over its pages as she listened to the rest of the story. Each name of the man's descendants had birthdates, the lands they were born in as well as the same for their deaths including how they died, marriages and where they were wed were included as well. After looking at several pages it was no wonder at some point the bright child had realized that Einar's death was missing. To this her mother simply smiled and told her child to be patient.

As Layla nodded in understanding her mother continued on. Einar had left to train with Igneel at the age of five. He had shown great promise and by the age of fifteen had slain his first dragon protecting a village to the south of where he resided with the dragon. The village had rejoiced and treated the great dragon and his student to a feast in their honor that very evening. At this celebration is where Einar had met his future wife Zophia. Their courtship was short and within a year's time they had been wed. When Layla's eyes had widened in surprise her mother once more smiled and told her that times were just slightly different in those days.

Even with Einar's constant training and traveling the couple had still found the time to find Zophia with child. They had been wed only two years time when they welcomed a son into the world. They had paid the dragon who was the reason they met to begin with a great respect and named their child Ignatius. Time progressed and trouble began coming closer to home. On a spring morning, several years later, while Zophia and Ignatius had gone to market for supplies a dragon hell bent on destruction had attacked the town they were at.

Einar and Igneel had arrived in time to watch Einar's beloved torn and consumed. His son screaming for his mother as a villager took the boy to find shelter. The sight had sent Einar into a rage that even his teacher and confidant Igneel could not suppress. Layla shed tears for the man of the story while her mother soothed her and told her that the story wasn't over yet.

When the battle was over a blood covered Einar had taken possession of his son and traveled south back to his deceased wife's home land. It was here he told his ex in-laws what had become of their beloved Zophia as well as the beast that had taken her from them all. He had stayed for several days time in order to grieve with the family and when he left he left alone. Zophia's brother and his wife would now be young Ignatius' parental figures. The boy was old enough to remember him as well as what he had seen happen to his mother but the family had realized that Einar was in no shape to care for his only son. So with heavy hearts they took the boy and were sure to keep track of Einar so they could tell him of his father's doings.

In the following months Einar had become consumed by his depression. Every dragon he encountered was turned into a bloody and unrecognizable mass. Villages far and wide talked of his conquests while dragons on both sides began to fear the man for good reason. It was said that the great Igneel had tried many times to sooth Einar and bring him back to his proper mind. Eventually Einar had become enraged at the dragon and struck out at him as well and left him scared but not dead. Some believed that while Einar was being consumed by his magic and the blood that he bathed in, there was still a small part of the man that was left but it was deeply buried.

When Einar left Igneel's care he carved a path through the land in blood and decay. Friend and foe were slaughtered. Dragon after dragon fell. On one faithful night seven dragons gathered and cornered him hoping to bring an end to his reign of destruction. The man they met was no longer a man. He had scales black as night, teeth that pointed and looked ready and able to tear flesh and bone alike. His hands no longer had the blunt nails of a man but thick sharp talons. He was changing.

It would not be long before the dragon's blood and magic took control and overwhelmed him. The seven who had cornered him had met with the same fate as all those before who dared to cross Einar's path. Their blood was what had finally tipped the scales of fate and the man known as Einar Haugen was no more. On that day he was reborn a dragon that was to be feared by everything living. Eyes black and soulless, talons sharper than any steal could fathom, scales the color of death and a hunger to match. This dragon did not care if you were man or beast, your life was useless to it. The other dragons whispered a new name for Einar. Acnologia. In a tongue long forgotten the singular word translates to 'he who has lost his light'.

Where ever Acnologia had gone the ground would be laid to waste and no survivors would remain to tell the tale. This destruction spanned the globe and after several years a solution was found.

Igneel had tried on many occasions to stop his once student. To bring the man that dwelled in the beast some form of peace. He had failed on every attempt. Eventually he sought the council of some of the world's greatest mages. A man stepped forth after three years of devastation on the land. He had told the dragons that he could seal the beast away until a proper and respectful way of dealing with him could be reached. The dragons took the proposal.

One morning in fall during the year x413 a mage named Zeref and thousand dragons gathered in the recent killing fields of Acnologia. The black dragon had laid waste to the land and was basking in its glory of death. It was on this morning that treachery was afoot. Zeref had used the dragons that wished to end the devastation for his own immortality and gain of power. He collected the life force of each of the ten thousand and stored it in one of his many volumes that he would eventually be known through the land for. On that morning he saved the world but also became its newest devastator.

Acnologia was sealed away only to be guarded by the dragons who had gathered. They were all to forever be locked away until the time that Zeref called them forth. Only he had the ability to bring them out at will. This was the point in which Layla's mother reached for another book. Upon inspection it was a journal of the man Ignatius. Ignatius had grown hearing the stories of his father and was haunted by the memory of his mother's passing. However he couldn't bring himself to hate all of the dragons. He had known Igneel and some of those that would visit the great dragon from time to time. Not all dragons were evil it seemed. When word spread of the disappearance of the dragons from this world Ignatius went in search of the truth. He had at some point befriended Zeref and worked under him as his assistant. It was with this station he gained the knowledge of what had truly transpired.

Ignatius had followed Zeref for several years in the man's path to finding what he called "The One Magic". However after four years of companionship he noticed the sever changes in Zeref the closer the man got to the truth. Darkness enveloped him and all around him. He wished for death and decay. War would break where ever the mage would travel. His presence alone was enough to unsettle many. Lands that had seen a small reprieve of peace were torn apart by war.

Ignatius left Zeref and ventured forth on his own. He could not stand witness to the devastation. Instead he sought a way to take the dark mage's immortality by freeing the dragons. He began to research ways in opening the gates and freeing the dragons within. He felt he owed them that. They had after all tried to stop his father.

In Ignatius' travels he came across other descendants of the once powerful dragon-slayers, as well as the few surviving dragon-slayers. Together they formed what would be called "The Gate Keepers". Using his knowledge of Celestial magic as a guide the group tried numerous times to free the dragons. Even if they could release one it would be a huge help. But it didn't work. Time and time again they failed. As Ignatius and his group grew in age they taught their own children of their ways and research. Soon many had joined their cause.

But with the new additions so came new ambitions.

The new members sought to take over the control of the dragons. To have their power become their own. They had not cared when told the stories of the evil Acnologia or the wars. Their attempts lead to death on many occasions. And as the toll rose the following faltered. However Ignatius' grand-daughter continued on in the work and study, and her daughter after her, and that woman's son, and so on through the generations.

Layla's mother stopped her tale. She took the book of genealogy from her daughter and went to the finale pages. There Layla saw her own name. She is a direct descendant of Einar Haugen. Her family line was the cause for all the destruction, for the loss of dragons, and the hope to bring them back. Her mother explained that this burden would now become her own as the last of the Gate Keepers. She would help her daughter until she passed of age one day but it would be up to her to carry on.

Layla had looked at the few research books, journals, and the book of her heritage and decided her fate. She would free the dragons or die trying. It would be her life's goal to right the wrongs of the past.

Because as Acnologia's descendant she owed it to them all.

* * *

**And the plot thickens... Bum BUm BUUUMMMMMMMMM**

**So fun fact time... Layla is never given a maiden name... So I had to come up with one on my own... well considering the map of Earthland if you re-arrange it it a bit you get Europe and Asia and parts of Africa... it's basically the "known world" from mid evil story lines... So in my researching I found that Layla means "night" in Arabic... So I then looked up some generic Arabic sir names and thus you get her name. Interesting enough if you dig and get to Lucy's name meaning it means "light". While Mashima took the names from songs I still find it SUPER ironic that they play out in the story line as well. For all I know though he might have used these names for a higher reason as well though. **

**As for Einar's name... Well once again you go to the map. I placed Igneel in Seven which is roughly the Norwegian area. It's at it's southern bases but still. Obviously the Dragons would have contact with their surrounding area better then farther out so I had to make him from that type of area. After TONS of name deliberation with myself I chose this one because it's derived from word that means "one" or "alone" and also "warrior" depending on the dialect used. It worked well in my story line. **

**Ignatius well seriously... I shouldn't have to explain that one. And as for Acnologia's name meaning... Mashima made the name up there is no meaning for it so I get to take my ff writer liberties there. LOL **

**So now the real story begins... I have this sickening feeling this is going to reach far far beyond 50 chapters. There is still a lot more development that needs to go along with the story line as well as the lead up to the climax of it all. From here on out it gets interesting. **

**Anyway...**

**Keep readin and reviewin!**

**~Gemi**


End file.
